Damn! It's So Fucking Freak!
by Baka DimDim
Summary: Karena sifat dan pandangan mengerikan dalam bersosialisasi membuatnya tergabung dalam sebuah klub sosial yang berisikan 2 gadis aneh dan tak sengaja bertemu dengan seorang maid yang ternyata ketua komite kedisiplinan membuat ia sering berurusan dengan sang Fuuki Iinchou hingga membuatnya terkenal seantero sekolah./"Yosh, saatnya bertempur!"/DLDR/School Life/Slice Of Life/T Plus
1. Chapter 1

_Aku Namikaze Naruto, kelahiran Jepang 17 tahun lalu. Anak pertama dari Namikaze Minato, ayahku dan Namikaze Kushina, ibuku. Aku memiliki adik perempuan bernama Namikaze Naruko. Tentang diriku… rambut pirang model spike dan mata biru karena ayahku blasteran Jepang-Jerman yang terlihat bule 'banget'. Aku perfeksionis, penyendiri, berotak cerdas dengan banyak kelebihan dari akademis sampai dengan non-akademis serta berjuta pesona, dengan kelemahan berkomunikasi. Bersekolah disebuah sekolah swasta favorit. Konoha Senior High School. Kelas 2-B._

 _Sebelumnya aku tinggal dan bersekolah di Amerika selama 3 tahun hanya berdua dengan ayahku karena ayahku memimpin sebuah proyek disana, mungkin untukku pribadi itu adalah waktu untukku mendapatkan ijazah Junior High School diluar negeri saja. Aku dan ayahku tidak tinggal bersama ibu dan adikku yang tinggal di Jepang, dengan kata lain kami terpisah bukan karena mereka bercerai, mereka harmonis dengan ikatan yang erat seperti dalam drama-drama keluarga bahagia. Aku ikut dengan ayahku karena aku sangat dekat dengan ayah. Hingga saat kelulusan dari Junior High School aku kembali ke Jepang yang merupakan tanah kelahiranku karena ayahku memimpin sebuah proyek di Jepang, namun kini aku hanya tinggal bersama dengan adikku karena 2 bulan lalu ayahku mendapatkan proyek kembali diluar negeri dan ibuku memutuskan untuk berhenti dari karirnya untuk menemani ayahku, lebih cocoknya mengawasi ayahku karena sekretaris ayahku yang baru adalah seorang wanita pirang lajang sexy dengan maksud lain 'A blonde women with Hot-Big-Boobs' bernama Samui. Membayangkannya… Oh man. She has the biggest boobs I ever seen in the world. Mengertilah karena aku laki-laki normal._

 _Sebelumnya aku menulis kekurangan dalam berkomunikasi? Akan kujawab, itu bukanlah masalah bagiku. Baiklah, itu akan terjawab alasannya dalam tugas esai dari sensei cantik namun masih lajang yang juga wali kelasku ditahun ajaran keduaku ini._

 _Kehidupan sekolah? Berteman, berkomunikasi, menjalin hubungan dekat dengan seseorang atau beberapa yang akan menjadi temanmu untuk selamanya, membuat kelompok dimana kau bisa menghabiskan waktu yang lama bersama dan saling menjahili untuk kesenangan. Tetapi kehidupan sekolah yang kualami? Oh, Man. Could you imagine it? It's so fucking freak._

 _Kehidupan remaja sekolahan pastinya tidak akan selalu menyenangkan seperti yang terlihat dari anime-anime bertema school life maupun slice of life yang pernah kutonton. Mengapa demikian? Kembali pada definisi dari berteman. Berteman? Seperti slogan dari The Three Masker, yaitu 'One for all.' Yang bagiku itu berdefinisi 'Satu ditumbalkan untuk kebaikan semua.' Itulah yang sering kulihat dari mata kepalaku sendiri saat berada disekolah. Kenyataan tidak seperti pada anime, bukan?_

 _Kehidupan sekolah berhubungan dengan masa remaja penuh semangat. Masa dimana melakukan banyak kesalahan, membuat relasi yang menyenangkan, membuat mimpi yang tinggi, saling membuat rahasia bersama, melakukan hal bodoh yang bagi mereka terlihat sangat menyenangkan bagaikan memutar kutub utara dengan kutub selatan, hal yang salah menjadi benar dan benar menjadi salah. Mereka beralasan itu adalah bumbu dari masa remaja yang meyenangkan._

 _Apakah aku kurang bergaul yang menyebabkan aku berpikir demikian? Mungkin jawabannya adalah iya. Tidak ada yang bergaul denganku disekolah yang lebih mirip dengan rumah sakit jiwa yang banyak sekali orang-orang berpikiran bodoh dan bukannya aku tidak mencoba untuk bergaul tetapi saat aku mencoba aku sudah bisa merasakan efek dari slogan The Three Masker yang membuatku urung untuk bergaul dan lebih memilih menyendiri hingga saat ini. Kehidupan sekolah yang dimana mereka yang berada didalamnya memakai topeng tersenyum tetapi tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya. Jadi kekurangan dalam berkomunikasi bukan masalah karena lebih baik menyendiri daripada bergaul disekolah yang menurutku seperti rumah sakit jiwa ini._

 _ **Naruto's point of view**_

"Yosh, tugas selesai kini saatnya berperang!" _Ucapku dengan penuh semangat lega karena sebuah tugas yang menurutku adalah tugas yang termerepotkan. Mengapa merepotkan? Karena itu hanyalah esai untuk perkenalan dengan wali kelasku dengan menambahakan sedikit opini tentang kehidupan sekolah, padahal perkenalan cukup dengan memberitahu nama masing-masing itu sudah bisa dibilang saling mengenal._

 _Hah~ aku lebih memilih untuk mengerjakan pelajaran kalkulus sesulit apapun daripada tugas Pengetahuan Sosial karena aku tak pandai bersosialisasi._

 _Tugas Pengetahuan Sosial itu adalah tugas laknat yang membuatku yang merupakan laki-laki perfeksionis, cerdas dan ganteng maksimal dengan segala kelebihan serta berjuta pesona, kecuali komunikasi ini harus bergabung dengan klub sosial disekolah yang berisikan seorang kouhai 'Fujoshi' bersurai seperti warna jeruk, dan seorang gadis 'Tsundere' pirang pucat yang aneh meski harus kuakui kedua gadis itu manis dan cantik tetapi tetap saja prespektifku adalah They are so fucking freak._

 _Sejujurnya aku bisa saja lepas dari klub dengan syarat aku ikut berpartisi pasi selama setahun penuh dalam tahun keduaku disekolah ini dalam klub atau memperbaiki esai yang kutulis berdasarkan kisahku pribadi namun tetap saja untuk opsi kedua aku tetap harus menjadi bagian dari klub sembari membuat perbaikan esai._

 _Bangkit dari meja belajar menuju meja komputer untuk bermain game perang favoritku. Call Of Dirty. Meski aku sudah menyelsaikan 3 seri Modern Warfare yang merupakan trilogy yang menurutku adalah game perang terbaik sepanjang masa, peduli setan karena grafik dari game itu masih kalah dengan game Battle killed 4, karena menurutku sebuah game tidak harus menampilkan grafik yang memukau tetapi harus memiliki jalan cerita yang menarik._

"Yosh, saatnya bertempur!"

" _Nii-Nii,_ besok antar aku kesolah ya. Bantu aku membawa barang-barang untuk klub." _Terdengar suara malaikat yang meminta pertolonganku untuk besok._

"Iya, besok _Nii-Nii_ bantu" _Jawabku pada malaikat itu. Malaikat itu adalah adikku. Namikaze Naruko. Gadis manis bersurai pirang panjang dengan model twin-tail dan iris mata yang sama denganku. Aku dan Naruko terlihat seperti kembar tetapi percayalah dia berusia 1 setengah tahun dibawahku. Gadis manis yang sedikit tsundere yang selalu kujaga dari laki-laki yang mencoba mendekatinya. Masa bodoh aku disebut 'siscom' karena aku lebih memilih disebut seperti itu daripada adikku tersayang tersakiti._

"Yosha. Ayo bertempur." _Ucapku semangat sambil memulai game perang favoritku._

 _ **Naruto's point of view. End**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Masashi Kishimoto_

 _ **Story:**_ _Baka DimDim_

 _ **Damn! It's So Fucking Freak!**_

 _ **Drama**_ /General(Campuran)

 _ **Warning:**_ _AU, OOC, Typo, No-EYD, SmartNaru, SchoolLife, SliceOfLife, Harem(Maybe). etc_

 _ **~Don't Like, Don't Read~**_

Seorang laki-laki bersurai pirang berseragam berupa kemeja putih berdasi yang dibalut blazer hitam dan celana hitam panjang serta sepatu hitam yang merupakan ketentuan dari sekolah. Ia berjalan santai masuk kedalam sekolah itu. Laki-laki dengan surai pirang, mata biru yang terlihat malas, datar atau mungkin mengantuk. Berjalan dengan santai dengan tangan kiri yang masuk kedalam saku kiri celana dan tangan kanan yang menggantungkan tas sekolahnya dibahu kanannya.

 _'Ah, ya aku membawa tugas perbaikan esai itu.'_ Batinnya ketika terlinatas kalau ia tidak membawa tugas perbaikan esai yang ia buat semalam namun ia membawanya.

 _'Semoga perbaikan pertama esai ini bisa diterima.'_ Ia mengingat sebuah tugas perbaikan esai pengenalan diri dan tentang pandangan pribadi tentang kehidupan sekolah yang diberikan sang guru yang menyebabkannya terlibat dalam klub.

Didepan pintu masuk gedung sudah terdapat seorang gadis cantik bersurai _indigo_ dengan model _pony-tail_ dengan seragam _sailor_ hitam bersama seorang laki-laki bersurai hitam dikuncir seperti nanas dengan serangam yang sama persis dengan milik laki-laki bersurai pirang itu. Di bahu kiri gadis dan laki-laki berkuncir nanas itu terdapat sebuah pita merah besar bertuliskan 'Kedisiplinan'

 _ **Naruto's point of view**_

 _Ini adalah hari pertamaku terlambat untuk sekolah. Entahlah bagaimana aku harus menghadapi ini. Aku hanya seorang laki-laki perfeksionis dengan otak cerdas dan ganteng maksimal dengan segala kelebihan lainnya dalam bidang apapun ya mungkin dengan sebuah kekurangan, yaitu berkomunikasi._

 _Aku memandang kearah depan, tepatnya kearah komite kedisiplinan sekolah. Apa aku akan mendapat hukuman? Aku tak terbiasa bahkan tidak pernah dihukum disekolah._

 _Aku berhenti beberpa langkah didepan dua orang komite kedisiplinan sekolah. Mengeluarkan tangan kiriku dari saku celana lalu menlihat kearah jam yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kiriku. Jam 8 kurang 10 menit. Andai aku tidak mengantar adikku kesekolah aku pasti tidak terlambat meski aku sedikit kesiangan karena bermain game perang favoritku itu, tetapi aku tidak akan menyalahkan adkikku tersayang karena memang salahku yang bermain game sampai pagi._

 _Naruko, sekolah yang rajin ya meski kau agak tsundere seperti Kaa-san tetapi Nii-Nii percaya Naruko cerdas seperti Nii-Nii._

 _'Nii-Nii, Okaeri.'_

 _'Nii-Nii, Oyasumi.'_

 _'Nii-Nii, Ohayou.'_

 _Oh, astaga, aku terbayang wajah imut adikku disaat-saat seperti ini. Siscom milikku kumat meski tidak ada adikku._

"Kau bisa melihat kearah jam besar yang ada diatas pintu masuk ini. Namikaze Naruto- _kun_." _Terdengar suara feminim masuk kedalam pendengaranku. Sejujurnya aku tidak mengenal dua orang komite kedisiplinan didepanku ini. Tetapi mengapa gadis itu mengenalku? Apa aku ini cukup terkenal? Who care? Harus kuulangi aku adalah laki-laki perfeksionis, cerdas dan ganteng maksimal dengan segala kelebihan serta berjuta pesona, sudah pasti banyak yang melihat kagum padaku serta banyak gadis yang jatuh hati padaku namun memilih diam karena aku selalu menatap datar siapa yang mau mengenalku lebih. Masa bodoh aku dibilang narsis dan sok jual mahal tetapi tak ada yang menyebutku demikian kecuali adikku tersayang._

 _Kuperhatikan kearah kedua komite kedisiplinan didepanku. Kulihat gadis itu tidak tersenyum sama sekali padaku dan hanya menatap datar padaku seperti aku menatap kearahnya, sejujurnya aku tidak ingin menatap datar tetapi apa mau dikata, aku mengantuk dan opiniku kurasa ia akan manis bila tersenyum karena wajah juteknya sudah memancarakan pesona imut tersendiri dan bila tersenyum bisa saja aku jatuh hati padanya, mata dengan iris bagai mutiara berwarna lavender, surai indigo model pony-tail, poni rata, anak rambut yang berada disisi kiri dan kanan wajahnya, bibir sewarna peach, hidung yang pas dan pipi gembil serta tubuhnya yang… cukup, ini masih pagi._

 _Lalu mengalihkan sedikit pandanganku untuk melihat orang komite kedisiplinan yang laki-laki itu… Oh my God, Ini sudah hampir jam 8 pagi tapi wajahnya mengantuk sekali, lebih mengantuk dariku. Tidur jam berapa dia semalam atau dia tidak tidur?_

"Maaf, kalau aku melihat kearah jam yang ada disana akan mensia-siakan jam tangan yang sudah kubeli." _Ucapku jujur, bila kutidak melihat kearah jam tanganku itu akan mensia-siakan uang yang kugunakan untuk membelinya._

 _Kulihat kearah gadis komite kedisplinan sekolah itu menatapku sinis. Oh ayolah, apakah aku salah dengan ucapanku?_

 _Laki-laki berkuncir itu maju beberapa langkah lalu memberikan sebuah buku hitam yang kuterima dengan heran._

 _Apa ini? Death Note? Aku harus menulis namaku sendiri dalam Death Note? Kau gila? Atau aku yang mulai gila karena mengantuk ini?_

 _Aku menatap laki-laki berkuncir itu untuk memberi tanda aku harus apa._

"Tulis namamu dan tanda tangani itu, itu adalah catatan pengakuan pelanggaran. Ini pertama kali untukmu, poin sanksimu kini bernilai 10 poin. Sangsi akan diberikan bila poin sudah mencapai 80 dan pra-sangsi akan diberikan bila poin sudah mencapai 75. Merepotkan."

 _Aku hanya menatapnya heran. Jika bagimu ini merepotkan mengapa kau tidak berhenti melakukan tugas ini?_

"Aku mengerti." _Ucapku lalu segera menandatangani buku hitam yang sebelumnya kuanggap ini Death Note._

 _Kukembalikan buku itu pada laki-laki berkuncir itu._

"Boleh aku masuk sekarang?" _Ucapku santai. Aku ingin segera duduk dan bersandar dikursiku._

 _Kulihat laki-laki itu mengangguk. Kemudian aku berjalan melewati laki-laki itu dan tanpa sengaja aku melihat mata dari gadis komite kedisiplinan yang juga sedang menatap kearah mataku._

"Namikaze- _kun._ Kuharap kau tidak melupakan tugas perbaikan esaimu yang diberikan Mei- _sensei_ minggu lalu. Itu bisa membuat kita bertemu lagi diruang konseling." _Ucapnya dengan nada biasa. Aku hanya heran menatapnya. Apa ia sekelas denganku? Oh, mungkin sensei juga memberikan tugas yang sama pada kelas lain lalu ia juga senasib denganku dan tentu saja aku tidak melupakannya tugas itu karena tugas itu yang membuatku harus menulis sebuah kata-kata dengan pandanganku yang mengerikan tentang kehidupan sekolah serta masuk kedalam klub sosial disekolah yang berisikan 2 gadis aneh._

 _'Tenang saja nona komite kedisiplinan, kita tidak akan bertemu diruang konseling karena tidak mengumpulkan esai, karena Mei-sensei memperlakukanku dengan spesial. Dengan kata lain aku harus mengumpulkan esai pribadiku tiap bulan mengenai kegiatan klub.' Ingin aku mengucapkan itu padanya, namun aku terlalu malas sehingga aku hanya menganggukan kepala lalu berjalan menuju kelas. Sialnya aku lupa untuk melihat name tag dari dua komite kedisiplinan itu namun biarlah._

"Jangan mengganti warna rambutmu. Kau seperti brandal bila rambutmu pirang seperti itu."

 _What the… hei ini rambut asli. Bicaralah pada ayahku tentang rambut pirang ini. Aku berhenti sejenak tanpa menoleh kebelakang._

" _Please, talk to my father about this._ " _Ucapku sambil mengusap rambutku sendiri. Pagi yang indah untuk bersantai meski sedikit menyebalkan._

" _Fuuki Iinchou,_ Ini bukunya. Soal rambut laki-laki itu, dia blasteran jadi itu rambut asli."

"Ah. Iya-ya-iya aku tahu itu. Tidak perlu kau beritahu, Nara- _san._ "

 _'Fuuki Iinchou?' Berjalan santai namun aku masih bisa mendengar pembicaran kedua orang dari komite kedisiplinan dan ternyata gadis itu ketua komite kedisiplinan. Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu siapa saja siswa yang menjadi bagian dari komite bahkan aku tidak tahu siapa yang menjadi Seito Kaichou (Ketua OSIS) disekolah ini._

 _Berbicara dengan tatapan sinis lalu saat tahu kenyataannya ia salah tingkah dan berbicara dengan gaya sedikit malu serta gengsian. Tipikal gadis Tsundere seperti Kaa-san._

 _ **Naruto's point of view. End**_

 _ **Drtt… Drtt…**_

Getaran ponsel dari saku blazer hitam Naruto menjadi atensi Naruto. Selagi belum berada dikelas ia berniat untuk membacanya sekarang. Berhenti sejenak lalu merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil ponsel pintar yang menunjukan ada sebuah pesan masuk.

"Fujoshi." Gumam Naruto membaca siapa pengirim pesan.

 _ **'Naruto-kun, saat istirahat kita akan rapat.'**_

 _'Oh, astaga… baru berkenalan kemarin tetapi dia sudah memanggilku dengan suffix seperti itu. Apakah ia lupa kalau aku ini senpainya?'_ Batinnya setelah membaca pesan dari seorang gadis dengan nama 'Fujoshi' pada kontak ponsel pintarnya.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Sebuah ruangan dengan cat serba putih dengan sofa yang nyaman untuk diduduki. Terlihat seorang wanita bersurai cokelat kemerahan panjang tengah duduk sambil menyilangkan kaki kanannya menyilang diatas kaki kirinya sehingga paha dari wanita itu terlihat cukup jelas karena rok pendek yang digunakan wanita itu. Tangan wanita terlipat didepan dada, dengan dada besar yang tercetak akibat tekanan dari lipatan tanganya sehingga kemeja putih dan blazer hitam yang membalut tubuh wanita itu terasa 'penuh' (?)._

 _Didepan wanita itu terdapat seorang laki-laki bersurai pirang dengan mata biru yang memandang dengan malas. Laki-laki itu terlihat tidak tertarik dengan alasan mengapa ia ada ditempat itu._

 _Suasana yang sebenarnya terasa sejuk karena AC ruangan yang masih berkerja dengan baik seolah tidak mampu menyejukan tubuh laki-laki yang terlihat 'gerah' karena wanita didepannya itu._

 _'Oh, astaga 'gerah'nya. Mimpi apa aku semalam sehingga dijam istirahat yang mengharuskan aku untuk bersantai sendiri menjadi seperti ini, tak pernah terpikir olehku menghabiskan jam istirahat didalam ruang guru yang 'hum…sexy' seperti ini.'_

 _"Jadi kau sudah menyadari alasan apa aku memanggilmu?" Wanita dengan name tag Mei Terumi yang tertempel pada blazernya._

 _"Sensei, itu hanya esai yang kubuat untuk menyelesaikan tugas yang sensei berikan. Apakah sensei memanggilku keruangan ini karena esai yang kubuat tidak sesuai dengan keinginan? Jika aku sudah tahu akan seperti ini baiknya aku tidak membuat esai yang sensei minta." Ucap laki-laki itu dengan santai._

 _Seketika nada santai yang dibuat oleh laki-laki bersurai pirang itu membuat suasana menjadi terasa mencekam. Terasa hawa tidak mengenakan terpancar dari guru bernama Mei Terumi._

 _'Astaga hawa ini sama menyeramkan dengan Kaa-san saat marah. Pantas dia belum menikah sampai melewati usia matang bila dia pemarah seperti ini. Sensei, laki-laki seperti ayahku sangat langka, karena mau menerima wanita yang menyeramkan.'_

 _"Namikaze Naruto, kau tidak mengikuti klub apapun, bukan? Bagaimana kalau nilai pelajaran pengetahuan sosialmu sensei ganti dengan kontribusi yang kau berikan untuk klub dan membuat esai yang harus kumpulkan tiap bulan tentang kegiatan klub? Ah, dan kau bisa juga membuat perbaikan esai yang sesuai dengan keinginan sensei bila kau ingin berhenti dari klub kurang dari setahun."_

 _'Oh, astaga. Pandangan matanya seperti psikopat.' Batin laki-laki bernama Namikaze Naruto itu._

 _"Bagaimana?" Tanya sang guru tentang persetujuan Naruto._

 _Naruto menelan ludahnya dengan paksa entah mengapa dan entah dari mana ada sebuah pisau yang terlihat bertengger manis dalam genggaman Mei Terumi._

 _Naruto menatap langsung mata Mei. Mei masih tersenyum pada Naruto._

 _'Senyum manis serta pandangan yang mengerikan bagai psikopat, aura yang mencekam dari tubuh 'sexy'nya dan rasa panas 'gerah' karena penampilan 'Bitchy' yang kulihat darinya… Oh. 'Bitchy-sensei' mungkin bisa menjadi panggilan yang cocok untuknya.'_

 _"A-a-aku me-meno-no–"_

 _"Ah bagus sekali Namikaze, sensei tidak pernah menerima penolakan. Sekarang ikut sensei keruang klub." Naruto melihat Mei yang sudah berdiri lalu berjalan keluar ruangan._

 _'What the hell?! Ia tidak membiarkanku menyelesaikan ucapanku dan… ia kembali normal? Mode untuk Mei-sensei yang Bitchy sebelumnya kemana?'_

 _Kini terlihat seorang guru sexy dan seorang siswa bersurai pirang tengah berdiri didepan sebuah klub yang bertuliskan klub sosial pada bagian atas pintu._

 _Guru sexy itu membuka pintu lalu segera masuk disusul oleh siswa bersurai pirang itu._

 _"Sensei, ada apa? Are? Siapa dia sensei?" seorang gadis bersurai oranye seperti jeruk bertanya pada sang guru sexy._

 _"Perkenalkan dirimu. Kau akan menjadi bagian dari klub ini. Bangun komitmen untuk klub dan berlatihlah untuk bersosialisasi diklub ini." Ucap sang guru sexy itu pada siswa bersurai pirang._

 _Siswa bersurai pirang itu menatap sekeliling ruang klub yang terlihat sederhana namun seperti terasa nyaman untuk beristirahat. Sebuah sofa untuk 2 orang dan 2 sofa untuk 1 orang, 1 set komputer, sebuah lemari, dispenser, papn tulis, dan sebuah papan yang bertuliskan visi dan misi dari klub ini. Siswa itu menatap pada 2 objek hidup yang tengah duduk nyaman disebuah sofa._

 _Ia melihat kearah siswi bersurai oranye seperti jeruk yang tengah tersenyum manis kearahnya. Namun senyum manis itu terasa aneh bagi siswa itu._

 _'Gadis manis dengan senyuman manis yang menatapku penuh khayalan.'_

 _Lalu ia menatap pada seorang gadis bersurai pirang pucat yang sedang membaca buku lalu menutup buku kemudian menatapnya dengan sinis._

 _'Gadis jutek yang cantik.'_

 _"Siapa dia sensei? Murid brandalan tidak pintar dan bermasalah yang harus belajar bersosialisasi?" Ucap gadis pirang pucat itu._

 _"Shion, kau seperti biasa selalu sinis." Ucap sang guru sexy pada gadis bernama Shion itu._

 _"Ano. Shion-san, kau bisa menyebutkan nama 3 orang dengan nilai tertinggi pada hasil ujian kenaikan kelas? Atau kau tidak pernah peduli dengan itu? Tetapi dari kau menilaiku sepertinya kau memiliki nilai-nilai yang bagus dalam akademik." Ucap siswa bersurai pirang._

 _"Tentu saja aku bahkan bisa menyebutkan 7 siswa dengan nilai tertinggi itu. 7. Sabaku Gaara. 6. Uzumaki Karin. 5. Itu aku. Senju Shion. 4. Hyuga Hinata. 3. Namikaze Naruto. 2. Uchiha Sasuke. 1. Nara Shikamaru." Ucap Shion tanpa sadar bahwa laki-laki didepannya sudah ia sebut namanya._

 _"Souka. Hajimemashite, ore wa Namikaze Naruto desu. Kelas 2-B. Aku lebih pintar dari Senju Shion-san dan maaf untuk Senju-san karena aku tidak memanggil dengan nama margamu." Ucap Naruto setelah memperkenalkan diri dan meminta maaf karena memanggilnya dengan bukan marga karena dari buku pengetahuan sosial memanggil dengan bukan marga itu tidak sopan._

 _Sedangkan Shion yang sebelumnya Shion menatap sinis langsung membuang muka kearah lain dengan pipi merona malu._

 _"Ja-jangan panggil aku Senju. Pa-panggil aku Shion. Aku sedang tidak ingin dipanggil dengan margaku." Ucap Shion dengan rona diwajah sambil membuang muka._

 _'Hee. Dia merona malu? Kemana sikap sinis yang tadi? Tipikal gadis Tsundere.' Batin Naruto prihal Shion._

 _"Namikaze, dia tidak akur dengan ibunya yang selalu mengaturnya. Sekedar tips mudah berkomunikasi dengan Shion adalah panggil dia dengan namanya bukan nama keluarganya. Tips itu juga bisa berguna untuk lebih dekat dengan orang lain." Mei membisik pada telingan Naruto namun saat Naruto menoleh kearah sang guru, guru itu tersenyum jahil yang tidak Naruto ketahui maksudnya._

 _"Aa. Baiklah, Shion dan eto…" Ucap Naruto santai. Toh saat ia masih sekolah di Amerika ia selalu memanggil orang lain dengan namanya bukan dengan nama keluarga namun ia tetap memikirkan hal lain tentang panggilan, seperti beradaptasi dengan budaya karena ini bukan Amerika._

 _"Fuuma Sasame desu. Kelas 1-C. Yoshiriku ne. Panggil aku Sasame dan itu perintah, Naruto-senpai. Ano… Naruto-senpai suka BL?" Ucap Sasame sambil tersenyum seperti sebelumnya dan bertanya pada Naruto._

 _'BL? Oh, astaga. Fujoshi? Fujoshi yang bersifat bossy. Aku kira fujoshi hanya ada dalam anime dan baru kali ini aku bertatap langsung dengan fujoshi dan tatapan penuh khayalan tadi pasti dia menghayalkan aku melakukan adegan percintaan sesama lelaki dengan laki-laki lain yang ada dipikirannya.' Batin Naruto tentang pertanyaan Sasame._

 _"Yoshiriku. Sasame-san, dan aku tidak suka BL." Ucap Naruto secukupnya._

 _'Hidupku yang sudah terasa damai saat disekolah kini mulai terganggu.' Batin Naruto._

 _ **Flashback. Off**_

Sedikit mengingat saat-saat ia mulai bergabung dengan klub yang entah masih belum ia tahu visi dan misi dari klub itu.

 _'Rapat untuk tujuan apa? Aku bahkan tidak tahu visi misi dari klub itu.'_

"Hah~" Menghela nafas sejenak lalu kembali berjalan santai menuju kelasnya meski waktu sudah menunjukan hampir jam 8. Masih dengan melihat ponsel pintarnya, Naruto membuka sebuah aplikasi jejaring sosial bernama _Funbook_ hanya untuk melihat-lihat saja meski teman yang dimilikinya sangatlah sedikit dan dari sedikit itupun mereka hanya teman dunia maya yang tidak saling berinteraksi.

Ia melihat sebuah postingan baru dari sebuah fanspage bernama _**Baka DimDim Learns To News!**_ yang memberikan informasi tentang anime, game dan musik.

 _'Apa ini?!_ _ **"Civil War Is Not Over! Really?!" : Setelah perang dingin selama beberapa tahun, Team Chitoge berhasil memenangkan perang atas Team Onodera. Namun setelah perang dingin itu berakhir Team Chitoge maupun Team Onodera terpecah hingga membuat sebuah peperangan baru antara Team Emilia dengan Team Rem!**_

 _'Astaga, bahkan didunia Otaku juga sudah ada konspirasi perang dengan siasat politik adu domba untuk memulai perang baru.'_ Batin Naruto setelah membaca sebuah postingan dari fanspage yang memberikan informasi seputar anime, game dan musik itu.

Tak terasa kini Naruto sudah berada didepan kelas dengan tulisan '2-B' pada bagian atas pintu. Membuka pintu lalu langsung melangkah masuk kedalam kelas yang sudah penuh dengan banyak murid dari kelas 2-B yang sedang duduk sambil sesekali mengobrol karena belum adanya guru yang datang.

 _'Ah, Kakashi-sensei selalu terlambat itu bukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan seperti sianida dalam kopi dari sebuah kedai kopi disebuah mall besar maupun harga rokok yang katanya akan membesar seperti ikan buntal.'_ Batinnya lalu segera berjalan menuju bangkunya yang berada paling belakang dekat jendela. Tanpa memedulikan tatapan beberapa orang yang menatapnya tanpa arti.

Sesampainya dibangkunya Naruto langsung menggantungkan tasnya pada gantungan tas yang berada disisi meja lalu menruh kepalanya diatas lipatan tangan diatas meja.

..

 _ **Naruto's point of view**_

 _Astaga. Aku tertidur?_

 _Tanpa sadar aku tertidur. Apa Kakashi-sensei tidak mengajar? Aku melihat kearah papan tulis. Hanya ada tulisan._

 _ **Kerjakan halaman 23 kumpulkan minggu depan.**_

 _Well, dia tidak masuk hari ini dan hanya memberikan tugas. Kulihat kearah sekitar dan ada sebuah objek hidup yang sepertinya tidak asing. Ia duduk pada kursi yang paling dekat dengan pintu sambil memakan bentonya. Dia… seorang gadis bersurai indigo panjang, poni rata, mata seperti mutiara berwarna lavender dan tubuh yang… oke cukup. Dia ketua komite kedisplinan. Ternyata dia sekelas denganku._

 _Ah ya, cukup dengan pikiran terkejutku. Aku harus keruang klub demi nilai. Aku tidak ingin gadis jutek atau kouhai fujoshi itu mengadu pada Mei-sensei bila aku tidak berkontribusi pada klub dan membuat nilai Pengetahuan Sosialku yang sudah diambang kehancuran sejak awal menjadi lebih cepat hancur._

 _Segera aku mengambil bento yang sudah dibuatkan adikku tersayang dari dalam tas lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar kelas._

"Namikaze- _kun._ Tidur saat jam pelajaran bisa membuatmu berurusan denganku diruang konseling." _Segera aku menoleh kearah suara. Astaga ketua komite kedisiplinan itu berbicara padaku? Dia memperhatikanku selama jam pelajaran? Dan apakah itu ancaman? Ok, itu memang ancaman._

" _Thank you for your attention." Sengaja aku menggunakan bahasa inggris agar ia tahu kalau aku memang bule yang punya rambut pirang asli karena jujur aku merasa kesal saat ia menilai rambut pirangku ini bukan asli karena menurutku itu adalah tindakan rasis._

 _Aku melirik sedikit kearah name tag yang ada pada seragamnya untuk tahu siapa namanya. 'Hyuga Hinata.' itu namanya._

"Semoga makan siangmu menyenangkan." _Ucapku asal lalu segera berjalan keluar menuju ruang klub namun aku sadar bahwa ketua komite kedisiplinan itu melihat kearahku yang sedang berjalan keluar kelas._

 _Berjalan santai dan sesekali aku bisa melihat beberapa orang melihat kearahku namun aku menghiraukannya. Hingga tak terasa aku sudah berada didepan ruang klub sosial. Membuka pintu tanpa mengetuknya lalu segera masuk._

 _Kini aku dapat melihat 2 orang gadis yang sudah kuketahui namanya tengah duduk santai sambil membaca buku. Gadis bersurai pirang pucat yang sedang membaca buku yang sepertinya novel lalu gadis bersurai sewarna warna jeruk sedang membaca manga yang bisa kutebak itu adalah BL manga._

 _Kualihakan pandanganku untuk melihat visi dan misi namun aku langsung melihat kearah misi, karena bagian visi pasti tentang menjadi klub yang membanggakan dan .bla._

 _'1. Membimbing siswa-siswi Konoha Senior High School dalam berkomunikasi dan bersosialisasi.'_

 _'2. Membantu menyelesaikan masalah siswa-siswi Konoha Senior High School dalam lingkup sekolah.'_

 _Poin kedua seperti hal yang dilakukan komite kedisiplinan dan konseling._

 _'3. Berpartisipasi dalam kegiatan sekolah dalam lingkup internal maupun eksternal.'_

 _'4. Membantu mensosialisasikan kegiatan sekolah dalam lingkup internal maupun eksternal.'_

 _Aku mendengar suara buku yang ditutup dengan sengaja agar terdengar suara tertutupnya buku itu lalu kulirik kearah gadis bersurai pirang pucat yang baru saja menutup bukunya._

"Baiklah rapat dimulai." _Hei aku bahkan belum duduk. Segera aku mendudukkan diri pada sebuah sofa yang kosong setelah mendengar ucapan Shion._

"Tidak lama lagi akan ada festival budaya disekolah. Kita harus segera memikirkan kontribusi apa yang akan dilakukan klub kita saat festival budaya. Sekarang kita akan menyatukan pendapat. Ada yang punya usulan? Namikaze, saat perkenalan kau mangaku lebih pintar dariku. Boleh aku tahu usulan apa yang kau punya?" _Astaga, sinis sekali nada bicaranya, sebelumnya aku bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa tentang rapat ini._

"Sen–"

"Shion." _Ia memotong ucapanku yang akan memanggil nama keluarganya._

 _Hei kau memanggilku dengan nama keluargaku, sedangkan aku memanggimu dengan namamu, itu membuat kesan aku yang sok akrab denganmu. Kau tahu itu?_

"Biarkan aku menjadi yang terakhir untuk memberitahu pendapatku." _Ucapku mencoba bersikap santai namun sejujurnya aku tidak memiliki pendapat._

 _Kulihat kearah Shion yang kini menatap Sasame yang kini hanya diam dengan raut wajah yang tengah berpikir keras._

"Hehehe. Shion- _senpai,_ Aku tidak punya pendapat." _Ucapnya sambil tertawa canggung namun Shion hanya diam tidak memedulikannya. Hey, kalau aku tahu bisa seperti itu aku juga bisa._

"Pendapatku–"

"Pendapatku, kita membuat dokumentasi yang akan dipasang dimading sekolah." _Ucapku memotong ucapan Shion dan sedikit memiliki pendapat yang entah mengapa terlintas dipikiranku._

"Nami–"

"Naruto." _Ucapku cepat memotong ucapan Shion. Bagaimana? Aku tidak ingin terlihat sok akrab denganmu bila memanggilmu dengan namamu namun kau memanggilku dengan nama keluargaku._

"Na-naruto, untuk urusan mading sudah ada klub berita sekolah yang akan melakukannya." _Kau tergagap saat memanggil namaku? Kemana nada sinis saat memanggil nama keluargaku? Tidak biasa memanggil orang lain dengan namanya?_

"Tahun lalu aku sempat melihat mading yang berisikan foto-foto dan hanya sedikit pembahasan yang ada tentang festival budaya. Itu membuatku menarik kesimpulan bahwa sumber daya manusia yang ada pada klub itu masih kurang kompeten untuk membuat konten-konten lainnya karena dikejar waktu. Bagaimana bila sebagai kontribusi dalam festival budaya klub ini bekerja sama dengan klub berita sekolah dalam festival budaya tahun ini? Untuk pembagian kerja, klub ini melakukan bagian konten pembahasan yang berhubungan dengan sosialisasi internal sekolah guna menunjukan eksistensi klub yang masih baru ini dan juga sosialisasi ekternal sekolah untuk melakukan sosialisasi eksternal tentang kegiatan sekolah yang tahun lalu tidak ada. Aku sempat membaca misi dari klub sosial, klub sosial juga sebagai _public relation_ untuk sekolah." _Shimatta! Apa yang kukatakan? Ini bisa merepotkanku._

 _Dapat kulihat Shion yang sepertinya tercengang dengan ucapanku dan kemudian tersenyum misterius lalu kualihkan pandanganku pada Sasame yang juga tersenyum misterius._

"Rapat selesai. Pendapatmu diterima. Aku akan mengurus persetujuan dari klub berita sekolah. Sasame, kau urus proposal pengajuan untuk _Seito Kaichou._ " _Kenapa dia menjadi aneh seperti ini?_

" _Hai."_

"Naruto. Sebagai ketua klub sosial aku menunjukmu sebagai perwakilan klub sosial mewakilkanku untuk rapat festival budaya besok lusa bersama seluruh ketua klub dan OSIS." _Hey, keputusan sepihak seperti itu tidak bisa diterima… dan kenapa kau tidak tergagap memanggil namaku seperti sebelumnya? Seperti inikah sikapmu bila bersemangat?_

"Kenapa aku? Ketua klub ini adalah kau." _Ayolah, aku tidak pernah ikut hal seperti itu._

"Naruto- _kun,_ ikuti saja perintah _Buchou_."

"Hey, _Kouhai,_ aku ini _senpai_ mu panggilah aku dengan sopan." _Berada diantara dua orang aneh ini membuatku lebih sering untuk menghela nafas._

"Terima atau aku akan melapor pada Mei- _sensei_ bahwa kau tidak berkontribusi pada klub. Itu adalah pendapat darimu maka dari itu kaulah yang harus membawa ide itu pada rapat." _Shion, terkadang aku heran padamu, apa kau memiliki dendam pribadi padaku?_

" _Hai. Hai_." _Membiarkan ia melapor pada Bitchy-sensei akan membuat spekulasi aneh tentangku yang membuatku semakin sulit untuk lepas dari klub aneh ini dan belum diprediksi juga bahwa Shion akan melapor sesuai dengan fakta aku tidak ingin menjadi perwakilan, bisa juga ia akan melapor hal yang tidak-tidak yang membuatku tidak lepas dari klub ini._

"Itu baru anggota yang baik." _Terserah padamu Buchou._

 _Uhh... perutku mulai lapar._

 _ **Naruto's point of view. End**_

Selesai dengan rapat aneh yang tidak melakukan tukar pendapat kini hanya tersisa Naruto dan Shion yang berada diruang klub karena Sasame segera keluar tepat setelah persetujuan Naruto. Terlihat Naruto yang tengah menikmati _bento_ yang dibuatkan adiknya. Melahap tempura lalu melahap nasi. Ia melirik kearah Shion yang hanya diam sambil membaca buku.

 _'Ia tidak makan siang? Atau diet?'_ Pikir Naruto pada Shion.

Tak ingin berlama-lama diruang klub ia mempercepat makan siangnya. Hingga tinggal setengah dari _bento_ yang berisikan nasi, 4 tempura, 3 potong telur gulung dan salad.

Naruto hendak melahap makan siangnya yang sudah setengah namun ia mendengar suara aneh berasal dari Shion. _'Hee? Suara apa itu?'_

Naruto melihat kearah Shion yang menutupi wajahnya dengan buku seolah membaca buku dengan jarak yang cukup dekat.

Naruto bangkit dari duduknya lalu membawa makan siangnya yang sudah setengah habis kearah Shion dan meletakannya dimeja tepat didepan Shion.

"Makanlah. Kau tidak membawa bekal dan tidak membawa uang saku, bukan?" Ucap Naruto lalu berjalan santai keluar menuju kantin untuk membeli minum. Meninggalkan Shion yang terdiam dengan perasaan aneh.

" _Baka,_ dari mana kau bisa tahu itu?" Ucap Shion sambil tersenyum lalu memakan setengah _bento_ yang diberikan Naruto padanya.

..

Jam pelajaranpun telah usai, terlihat banyak siswa dan siswi berhamburan keluar, banyak dari mereka yang berjalan secara berkelompok dan ada juga yang berpasangan. Terlihat juga laki-laki bersurai pirang model spike berjalan sendirian sambil menggantungkan tasnya pada bahu kanannya.

Berjalan santai lalu mengeluarkan ponsel pintar dari saku blazernya.

"Pesan masuk. Naruko." Gumamnya entah pada siapa.

 _ **Nii-Nii, bahan makanan dirumah sudah habis dan tolong belikan daging dipasar swalayan Kumo yang sedang ada diskon, itu berjarak 1 stasiun setelah stasiun biasa Nii-Nii turun dan sebelum pulang makan malam dulu, hari ini Naruko tidak masak.**_ '

Membalas pesan dari adiknya lalu segera saja berjalan menuju stasiun untuk berbelanja persediaan makanan. Uang yang selalu dikirimkan orang tua mereka memang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit namun mereka tetap harus berhemat untuk tabungan mereka berdua dihari libur yang biasa mereka berdua gunakan untuk jalan-jalan.

 _'Lumayan jauh dari sekolah. Berarti 5 stasiun.'_ Pikirnya tentang lokasi pasar swalayan tempat ia akan berbelanja.

Berjalan santai menuju stasiun, sambil berjalan ia mengeluarkan era phone untuk mendengarkan lagu yang menjadi kebiasaannya.

Tak terasa ia sudah berada distasiun langsung saja ia masuk dan menunggu kereta yang mengarah pada destinasi yang ia tuju. Keretapun datang namun atensinya sedikit teralihkan ketika ia melihat objek yang seolah ia kenal.

" _Fuuki Iinchou?_ " Gumamnya pelan ketika melihat seorang gadis yang berjarak 2 pintu kereta darinya, seorang gadis bersurai _indigo_ panjang berseragam _Konoha Senior High School_ masuk kedalam kereta yang akan dinaikinya. Seorang gadis komite kedisiplinan, seorang gadis yang entah mengapa menurutnya memperhatikan dirinya. Hyuga Hinata.

"Sudahlah." Bergumam sendiri lalu masuk kedalam kereta.

..

Tak terasa ia sudah berada distasiun yang menjadi tujuannya. Segera ia berjalan menuju pasar swalayan untuk berbelanja. Mencari bahan makanan yang sudah tercatat pada catatan dalam ponsel pintarnya lalu memasukan dalam keranjang yang sudah ia ambil sesaat setalah masuk kedalam pasar swalayan itu.

Selesai dengan berbelanja Naruto mencari tempat untuk makan malam meski sekarang masih sore. Mengalihkan pandangannya melihat sekeliling ia menemukan sebuah _caffe_ yang memilki nama yang cukup unik menurutnya.

 _'Moe-Moe Maid Caffe. Moe-Moe itu artinya apa?_ '

Ia berjalan menuju _caffe_ itu. Mungkin sembari menunggu malam ia bisa menikmati kue dan kopi di _caffe_ itu. Setelah berada didepan pintu dari _caffe_ yang menarik perhatiannya karena nama dari _caffe_ itu, ia segera mendorong pintu lalu segera masuk kedalam _caffe._

" _Okaerinasaimase Goshujin-sama!"_ Sapa seorang _maid_ bersurai _indigo_ dengan amat teramat sangat ramah pada Naruto ketika Naruto masuk kedalam _caffe_ itu.

"Hee… _Fuuki Iinchou? Eto… Hyuga Hinata-san desu ka? Ah… Souka._ " Ucap Naruto terkejut namun dengan tatapan tanpa semangat dengan ekspresi yang datar yang aneh.

"Ehh! _Su-sumimasen, watashi wa Hina desu._ " _Maid_ itu terkejut dengan ekspresi yang sangat lucu. Wajah jutek malu-malu melihat kearah Naruto namun rona merah menghiasi kedua pipi gembil dari gadis itu.

"Ah silahkan _Goshujin-sama,_ kursi untuk 1 orang atau lebih?" Ucap _maid_ itu pada Naruto yang masih menatapnya aneh.

"Kursi untuk 1 orang saja." Ucap Naruto. Naruto masih memandang aneh kearah _maid_ yang ada didepannya.

"Si-silahkan ikuti saya." Ucap _maid_ itu meminta Naruto mengikutinya yang berbejalan menuju kursi kosong untuk 1 orang yang berada didekat kaca yang mengarah jalanan.

"Hina- _chan,_ tolong antarkan pesanan meja nomor 4."

" _Hai_." Balas _maid_ itu dengan nada imut pada _maid_ lain.

"Silahkan tentukan pesanannya, _Goshujin-sama._ Saya akan kembali." Ucap _maid_ itu dengan nada yang aneh sembari memberikan buku menu pada Naruto yang masih memandang aneh _maid_ itu.

Naruto memandang _maid_ itu dengan tatapan aneh, heran dan tidak percaya mengabaikan menu yang diberikan _maid_ itu.

 _'Apakah aku salah orang?'_ Batin Naruto. Ia masih melihat kearah _maid_ yang sebelumnya melayaninya untuk duduk.

.

 **TBC**

 **Authornya muncul dengan cerita baru setelah terlena liburan, tentang cerita ini saya baru banget sekitar 2 jam yang lalu buatnya sambil nunggu Naruto Shippuden episode 475.**

 **Untuk fic saya 'Love and Lust' udah dibuat chap 2 kemungkinan besar besok bisa up bareng dengan chap 3 'Orenji' karena harus saya baca ulang sekalian revisi takut gak nyambung sama chap sebelumnya dan untuk chap 6 'White Heart' saya masih cari referensi untuk penulisannya jadi mungkin masih lama tapi saya masih komit untuk fic itu ko walau lama.**

 **yang mau review silahkan, yang gak mau juga gapapa. authornya mau ngebawa suasana RomCom di fic ini jadi mohon koreksinya untuk yang mau review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Pagi yang abnormal. Satu pertanyaan. Apa yang kaulihat saat pertama kali kau membuka mata dari tidur nyenyakmu? Pasti banyak yang menjawab langit-langit ruangan, orang tersayang, cahaya matahari dari jendela dan banyak lagi yang berada di sebuah ruangan yang layak untuk tidur dan terlelap.

Sangat berbeda denganku, hal pertama yang kulihat pagi ini adalah sebuah tulisan merek kloset, wastafel, _bathup_ dan banyak lagi. Ya, aku tertidur di kamar mandi atau mungkin pingsan di kamar mandi (?) _Who knows?_

Ingatanku menggali kejadian-kejadian mulai dari sore hari kemarin sampai dengan malam kemarin aku tiba di rumah.

 _ **Flashback**_

' _Moe-Moe Maid Caffe. Moe-Moe itu artinya apa?'_

 _Aku bertanya-tanya saat aku melihat nama kafe yang menurutku unik._

 _Aku berjalan menuju caffe itu. Mungkin sembari menunggu malam aku bisa menikmati kue dan kopi di caffe itu. Setelah berada di depan pintu dari caffe yang menarik perhatianku karena nama dari caffe itu, aku segera mendorong pintu lalu segera masuk ke dalam caffe._

 _"Okaerinasaimase Goshujin-sama!" Sapa seorang maid bersurai indigo dengan amat teramat sangat ramah padaku ketika aku masuk ke dalam caffe itu._

 _Aku melihatnya dengan terperinci. Wajahnya terasa familiar, cantik dan manis di saat bersamaan, tatapannya seperti adikku yang sebut saja tsundere._

 _Ah... aku ingat!_

 _"Hee… Fuuki Iinchou? Eto… Hyuga Hinata-san desu ka? Ah… Souka." Ucapku terkejut namun dengan tatapan biasa dengan semangat yang mungkin sudah luntur karena sudah seharian ini belum istirahat di tambah semalam aku bermain game hingga pagi jadi ekspresiku bisa saja terlihat aneh tak bersemangat._

 _"Ehh! Su-sumimasen, watashi wa Hina desu." Maid itu terkejut dengan ekspresi yang sangat lucu. Wajah jutek malu-malu melihat ke arahku namun rona merah menghiasi kedua pipi gembil dari gadis itu dan mempermanis wajahnya._

 _"Ah silakan Goshujin-sama, kursi untuk 1 orang atau lebih?" Ucap maid itu padaku yang masih menatapnya aneh._

 _"Kursi untuk 1 orang saja." Ucapku yang masih memandang aneh ke arah maid yang ada di depanku. Sejujurnya aku bertanya-tanya. Apa aku tidak salah orang?_

 _"Si-silakan ikuti saya." Ucap maid itu memintaku mengikutinya yang berjalan menuju kursi kosong untuk 1 orang yang berada di dekat kaca yang mengarah jalanan._

 _"Hina-chan, tolong antarkan pesanan meja nomor 4."_

 _"Hai." Balas maid itu dengan nada imut pada maid lain._

 _"Silakan tentukan pesanannya, Goshujin-sama. Saya akan kembali." Ucap maid itu dengan nada yang aneh sembari memberikan buku menu pada Naruto yang masih memandang aneh maid itu._

 _Aku memandang maid itu dengan tatapan aneh, heran dan tidak percaya mengabaikan menu yang diberikan maid itu._

 _'Apakah aku salah orang?' Pertanyaan itu terulang lagi dalam benakku. Aku masih melihat ke arah maid yang sebelumnya melayaniku untuk duduk._

 _Aku membaca menu itu dan memilih beberapa menu untuk makan malam dan mungkin nanti untuk penutup._

 _Waktu berjalan cepat, tak ada kejadian yang mengejutkan. Aku masih berada di kafe ini hingga pukul 9 malam. Sudah banyak macam kue yang kumakan juga sudah banyak juga jenis minuman yang kuminum._

 _Aku sudah cukup mungkin lebih dari cukup kenyang dan memutuskan untuk pulang._

 _Setelah membayar pesananku, langsung aku segera berjalan keluar. Saat di luar aku kembali teringat dengan maid yang kuyakini adalah Fuuki Iinchou. Aku berjalan menuju samping pintu dari kafe itu yang pasti digunakan sebagai pintu pegawai kafe._

 _Jujur saja aku penasaran apakah maid tadi itu Fuuki Iinchou atau bukan?_

 _Sudah 30 menit aku menunggu lalu pintu terbuka dan keluarlah seorang gadis bersurai indigo panjang dengan seragam sekolah dari sekolahku._

" _Yo. Fuuki Inchou!"_

 _Ucapku memberi salam sambil mengangkat sebelah tanganku. Cukup terkejut dengan penampilan sebelumnya yang terlihat 'kawaii' dengan seragam maid kini sudah berseragam sekolah._

" _Namikaze-kun!"_

 _Ia balas menyapaku lalu ia berjalan mendekat ke arahku lalu..._

 _ **Bugh!**_

 _Ugh! Perutku terasa mual. Ia meninju perutku dengan keras._

 _Seketika aku jatuh berlutut sambil memegangi perutku. Lalu..._

" _Hoeeekkk..." Sebagian makan malam dan cemilan malamku keluar._

 _Pukulan yang hebat._

" _Kenapa kau mengikutiku?! Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya?!" Ia berujar demikian yang sama sekali tidak pernah terpikir olehku untuk melakukan itu._

" _Ugh!" Aku meringis sakit dan mual pada perutku. Jujur saja mungkin saat di Amerika aku bisa di bilang berandal karena sering berkelahi jadi menerima pukulan sudah biasa, tetapi dalam kondisi aku yang baru makan lalu terkena pukul pada perut itulah yang membuatku seperti ini. Bila aku tidak habis makan mungkin aku hanya sedikit meringis._

 _Aku mengarahkan wajahku ke atas untuk melihat si pelaku._

 _Aku memberikan senyum kesakitan padanya. "Pukulanmu keras sekali Hyuga-san." Kurasa bulir-bulir keringat sedikit mengalir di area dahi dan pelipisku._

 _Seketika wajahnya yang sinis berubah panik melihatku seperti ini. "Na-Namikaze-kun? A-apa aku terlalu keras memukulmu?"_

 _Apa-apaan itu. Setelah tragedi pemukulan yang ia lakukan, ia menjadi perhatian seperti ini._

 _Ia segera membantuku lalu menunduk untuk memapahku ke arah taman yang tidak jauh pada dinding kafe, ia pun juga duduk di kursi taman di sebelahku._

" _Kenapa kau memukulku, Hyuga-san?" Tanyaku dengan nada sinis. Jujur saja bila si pemukul adalah laki-laki aku pasti akan membenturkan wajahnya dengan tempat ia berpijak karena memukul tanpa alasan._

 _Aku menghela nafas dalam agar rasa mualku sedikit menghilang._

" _Kenapa kau mengikutiku, Namikaze-kun?" Ia mengulang pertanyaan sebelumnya ia_ _lontarkan_ _setelah memukulku._

" _Aku tidak mengikutimu. Ini hanya kebetulan saja. Aku habis berbelanja kebutuhan." Ucapku berusaha agar nadanya terdengar biasa tetapi percuma, aku tetap merasa nada bicaraku ketus dengan sendirinya. Bayangkan siapa yang tidak kesal saat kau hanya menunggu seseorang untuk menghilangkan rasa penasaranmu justru bukan penasaran yang menghilang tetapi rasa sakit dan mual yang datang._

 _Aku memandangnya penuh selidik, kenapa ia menyembunyikan pekerjaannya. Aku akan bertanya demikian._

" _Aku tahu kau bertanya-tanya tentang mengapa aku seolah menyembunyikan pekerjaanku?" Ia berucap cepat sebelum aku bertanya? Hei, apa kepalaku transparan dan terlihat tulisan-tulisan kalimat yang ada di kepalaku?_

" _Itu bukan urusanku. Pertanyaanku. Kenapa. Kau. Memukulku. Hyuga-san?" Aku kesal. Ya, lebih tepatnya masih kesal. Kelak. Ah tidak mungkin besok akan kubalas gadis ini. Tentunya bukan memukulnya seperti apa yang ia lakukan padaku._

 _Ia terlihat terkejut dengan pertanyaanku yang seolah -memang- tidak peduli dengan pekerjaannya._

" _Kau tahu posisiku di sekolah?" Ucapnya dengan ketus. Kami-sama, kau memang adil. Ada gadis yang baik, ramah, dan penuh perhatian, tetapi parasnya biasa saja. Lalu ada gadis yang sifatnya jelek seperti gadis di hadapanku, tetapi parasnya bagai malaikat._

 _Aku menarik nafas dalam lalu membuangnya dengan perlahan. Rasa sakitnya sudah hilang, tetapi rasa mualnya belum hilang._

" _Fuuki Iinchou, bukan? Lalu ada apa bila kau adalah ketua dewan kedisiplinan?" Tanyaku padanya. Mulut mungilnya ternganga mendengar pertanyaanku._

" _Kau bodoh ya?!"_

 _WHAT THE FUCK?! Aku bertanya dengan berusaha sebaik mungkin ia justru memakiku?!_

" _Aku tidak bodoh, dasar gadis galak." Ucapku ketus._

 _Aku mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain, cukup malas berdebat dengan gadis ini._

" _Sayang, mereka manis ya. Aku jadi teringat saat kita masih pacaran dan bertengkar di taman seperti mereka. Pertengkaran bisa menjadi ikatan yang erat, bukan?"_

 _Oh God. Bisikan mistis dapat kudengar dari seorang wanita mungkin paruh baya yang sedang berjalan sambil bergandengan dengan seorang pria._

 _Ia mengira aku dan Fuuki Iinchou adalah sepasang kekasih yang tengah bertengkar._

 _Aku melirik ke arah Fuuki Iinchou dia merona dengan manisnya..._

 _1_

 _2_

 _3_

 _WHAT?! IS THAT FUCKING KAWAII DESU NE?! Dia seperti Naruko saat salah tingkah karena malu._

 _Oh my God! I must be crazy!_

" _Ja-ja-jangan dengarkan orang tadi. Kita bukan sepasang kekasih!" Lucu sekali bicara gagapnya dengan wajah merona seperti itu._

" _Hai. Hai. Bisakah kita bicara dengan normal? Maksudku tanpa perdebatan untuk sesaat? Kenapa kau bekerja? Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau beli?" Tanyaku mencoba bersikap biasa. Menyenangkan melihat ekspresi marahnya, tetapi lelah juga bila terus berdebat._

 _Kulihat wajahnya murung. Apa aku salah bertanya? Aku mulai merasa tidak enak._

" _Maaf. Bila aku salah bertanya." Ucapku pelan lalu kulihat ia menggeleng kecil yang berarti 'tak apa-apa' padaku._

" _Aku bekerja untuk membantu ayahku untuk membiayai pendidikanku dan adikku. Ayahku hanya pegawai kantor biasa meski gajinya bisa di bilang besar tetapi akan cepat habis untuk keperluan sehari-hari dan biaya pendidikanku dan adikku. Lalu aku juga harus berprestasi di sekolah juga aktif dalam kegiatan sekolah agar aku dekat dengan guru dan bila beruntung bisa mendapat tawaran beasiswa untuk masuk universitas dan tidak memberatkan ayahku." Ia mulai bercerita mengenai keluarganya, ia adalah gadis yang baik meski aku tidak terlalu mengerti perempuan, tetapi yang pasti dia adalah anak yang baik karena rela bekerja untuk membantu ayahnya._

 _Aku mulai mengerti perasaannya. Aku ingat namanya saat di peringkat kelulusan ada di satu tingkat di atasku yang berarti dia pintar. Dia pasti mendapat beasiswa._

 _Aku senang karena saat tes masuk aku tidak mengambil jalur beasiswa yang di tawari guru karena nilaiku yang rata-rata hampir sempurna. Aku tahu ada banyak orang yang tingkat ekonominya rendah dan berharap sekolah memberikan beasiswa pada orang yang tepat._

" _Lalu kenapa kau seolah menyembunyikan pekerjaanmu?" Tanyaku kembali dan ia kembali menatapku tajam. Apa aku menyinggungnya?_

" _Aku ini Fuuki Iinchou! Tidak mungkin aku bisa bertindak seharusnya bila mereka tahu aku adalah seorang maid yang selalu bertingkah manis saat bekerja?! Mereka akan meremehkanku, kau tahu?!" Ya. Aku mulai mengerti ke mana pembicaraan ini._

" _Jadi yang mana sifatmu yang sebenarnya?" Satu pertanyaan kuucapkan yang langsung membuatnya terdiam. Ia menunduk dan memandangi sepatu hitamnya yang seolah lebih tampan dariku._

 _Aku melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam._

" _Sudah semakin larut. Ayo, kuantar kau pulang." Ucapku lalu berdiri tak lupa dengan tas dan kantung belanjaanku._

" _Ti-tidak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri." Ucapnya sedikit tergagap untuk menolak._

" _Tidak baik dan berbahaya bila seorang gadis berjalan sendiri saat malam." Ucapku padanya yang masih terduduk._

" _Aku bisa bela diri!" Ucapnya berusaha untuk menolak. Keras kepala sekali gadis ini._

" _Bela diri tidak menjamin. Kau tetaplah perempuan. Kau tahu laki-laki dan perempuan itu sudah memiliki takdirnya masing-masing. Laki-laki sudah ditakdirkan memiliki fisik yang kuat untuk melindungi perempuan, namun hatinya lemah, lalu perempuan sudah ditakdirkan memiliki hati yang kuat untuk menguatkan hati laki-laki yang melindunginya." Ucapku padanya. Sejujurnya kalimat itu pernah kubaca dari buku yang di tulis ibuku._

" _Ja-jadi kau ingin melindungiku?" Ucap Hyuga-san lirih seperti bisikan._

 _Seketika aku melirik ke arahnya dan kulihat wajahnya sudah merona kembali._

 _Aku mulai mengerti apa yang kukatakan barusan dan seketika wajahku terasa menghangat. Oh God. What I've said?_

 _Ini aneh. Perasaan yang aneh. Situasi yang aneh. Kejadian yang aneh. Hari yang aneh. Malam yang aneh. Damn! It's so fuckin' freak!_

 _Kini aku dan Hyuga-san tengah berjalan menuju rumah Hyuga-san. Aku berjalan beberapa langkah di depannya._

 _Tidak banyak obrolan yang kami lakukan. Hanya suara langkah kaki yang terdengar oleh kami._

" _Namikaze-kun." Aku segera menolehkan kepalaku ke arah Hyuga-san yang memanggilku "Hm?" dan hanya bergumam menanggapinya._

" _Sampai di sini saja. Rumahku sudah dekat. Arigato." Ia berucap seraya sedikit ketus dan pelan saat mengucapkan terima kasih._

" _Rumahmu sudah dekat?" Tanyaku sambil melihat rumah-rumah sekeliling._

" _I-iya. Sebaiknya kau segera pulang. Ini sudah semakin larut." Tergagap dan mencoba untuk dengan nada sinis yang sepertinya itu adalah bohong._

 _Ya, tipikal tsundere sudah cukup kumengerti karena ibu dan adikku memiliki sifat seperti itu._

" _Kau bohong. Ayo jalan lagi. Aku tidak ingin setengah-setengah. Bila kau ingin aku segera pulang cepatlah kita sampai di depan rumahmu."_

" _Hai." Dengan lesu ia berucap. Sepertinya ia sudah terlalu lelah pagi sampai sore sekolah dan sore sampai malam kerja._

 _Beberapa menit berjalan kembali akhirnya kami sampai di depan sebuah rumah sederhana bergaya tradisional Jepang._

" _Masuklah. Aku lelah dan ingin segera istirahat." Ucapku setelah beraksi sebagai laki-laki sejati. Kau memang keren Namikaze Naruto dia pasti akan jatuh hati padamu._

 _Aku melihat Hyuga-san mengangguk kecil lalu membuka pintu gerbangnya._

" _Oyasuminasai."_

 _Samar kudengar suaranya dengan lirih sebelum pintu tertutup._

 _Yosha, aktingku agar terlihat seperti lelaki sejati pasti sudah membuat sebuah terobosan image baikku padanya._

 _Aku segera berbalik dan berjalan menuju halte bus terdekat karena jadwal kereta sudah habis pukul 11._

 _Di sinilah aku sekarang berjalan sendirian menuju rumah yang sudah dekat dengan rumahku. Sesampainya di depan rumah aku segera mengambil kunci rumah dari saku celanaku._

" _Tadaima..."_

 _ **Bugh!**_

" _... ugh!"_

 _Terasa sesuatu kembali menghantam perutku hingga aku terdorong ke belakang dan terjatuh terduduk sambil memegangi perutku yang kembali terasa mual._

 _Kulihat ada Naruko yang berdiri di depanku dengan satu kaki menahannya untuk berdiri dan satu terangkat dengan lutut yang condong ke depan._

" _Itulah akibatnya bila tidak memberi kabar kalau akan pulang larut! Rasakan itu, Baka Nii-Nii!" Ucap adikku dengan sangat ketus lalu berjalan ke dalam rumah meninggalkanku._

 _Perutku kembali terasa mual. "Hemmpt!" Aku langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi untuk memuntahkan kembali isi perutku di kloset._

" _Hoeeekkk!" Perempuan marah memang mengerikan._

 _Perlahan kesadaranku hilang dan aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi._

 _ **End of flashback**_

.

..

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: Masashi Kishimoto_

 _ **Story**_ _: Baka DimDim_

 _ **Damn! It's So Fucking Freak!**_

 _Drama/General(Campuran)_

 _ **Warning**_ _: AU, OOC, Typo, No-EYD, SmartNaru, SchoolLife, SliceOfLife, Harem(Maybe). etc_

 _ **~Don't Like, Don't Read~**_

Seorang pelajar bersurai pirang tengah berjalan menuju sekolahnya seorang diri. Aneh memang bila anak seusianya selalu sendiri, namun dari kesendiriannya itu ia tidak memasalahkannya.

Teman? Apakah ia punya? Mungkin bila hanya di sekolah yang bisa disebut teman olehnya yang berlabel 'teman sekolah' di luar dari sekolah mungkin hanya di anggap kenalan bukan teman.

Laki-laki pirang bernama Namikaze Naruto itu berjalan sendirian melewati beberapa toko juga banyak orang yang tengah melakukan aktivitas normal sehari-harinya.

Beberapa gadis sekolah seusianya beberapa kali saling bertatap mata dengannya lalu berakhir dengan sang gadis merona di kedua pipinya setelah bertatap dengannya yang memiliki mata biru indah, paras tampan dan bersahabat. Oke, kata bersahabat itu seharusnya di tambahkan kata 'sepertinya' di sebelum kata 'bersahabat' karena kurang pantas bila di sebut benar-benar bersahabat.

"Naruto- _kun_!" Terdengar suara seorang gadis yang sepertinya cukup familiar dengan laki-laki itu.

Naruto berbalik, tepatnya ke arah gadis yang memanggilnya. Kini terlihat seorang gadis bersurai sewarna dengan jeruk ber _hoodie_ hitam yang tengah berlari kecil ke arahnya.

" _Fujoshi_? Dia benar-benar sudah lupa aku ini _senpai_ nya." Ucap Naruto dengan lirih. Gadis itu sudah masuk dalam daftar pengganggu di kehidupan sekolahnya.

" _Oha!~_ " Ucap gadis itu dengan semangat sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Naruto.

" _Ohayou,_ Sasame." Ucap Naruto lalu berbalik dan berjalan kembali meninggalkan gadis bernama Sasame itu.

 _ **Grep!**_

"Naruto- _kun,_ ayo jalan bersama ke sekolah." Ucap Sasame sambil mengait lengan kiri Naruto membuat laki-laki itu berhenti berjalan.

Naruto hanya menghela nafas malas lalu berucap. "Iya, kita berangkat bersama, bisakah kau lepas ini?" Naruto menunjuk lengannya dengan dagunya.

"Kenapa? Terlihat romantis apa lagi bila sesama laki-laki yang melakukannya, bukan?" Ucapnya dengan senyum manis yang masih setia.

"Jangan buat orang lain salah paham dengan seperti ini." Ucap Naruto kemudian mencoba melepas kaitan lengan Sasame dari lengannya.

"Naruto- _kun,_ sudah punya kekasih ya?" Gadis berpembawaan penuh semangat dan selalu terlihat ceria itu bertanya tak lupa dengan senyumnya.

"Belum, tetapi jangan seperti ini. Ini bisa menimbulkan gosip murahan di sekolah. Lalu kau tahu aku ini siapa?" Ucap Naruto malas dan menyerah untuk melepas kaitan lengan Sasame.

"Kenapa harus peduli dengan gosip? Naruto- _kun_ itu _JONES,_ bukan?" Ucap Sasame dengan polosnya sambil sedikit memiringkan wajahnya yang terlihat _kawaii_.

Beberapa urat sedikit menonjol di area dahi Naruto mendengar ucapan gadis bersurai sewarna jeruk itu. ' _Kouhai, sialan. Aku ini senpaimu!_ ' Batinnya setelah mendengar ucapan Sasame.

"Aku ini _senpai_ mu. Ah... sudahlah. Kita bisa terlambat." Ucap Naruto mulai lelah dengan tingkah gadis itu.

Mereka berjalan tanpa ada percakapan berbobot tepatnya pertanyaan berbobot dari Sasame karena Naruto terlalu malas untuk berbicara. Hingga kini mereka sudah beberapa meter dari gerbang sekolah mereka.

"Naruto- _kun,_ lihat itu Sasuke- _kun_." Ucap Sasame saat melihat seorang laki-laki bersurai hitam dengan model yang sedikit menjijikkan menurut Naruto karena bentuknya seperti ujung buntut bebek pada bagian belakang.

"Hm." Hanya gumaman yang di lakukan Naruto untuk menanggapi _kouhai_ nya yang aneh.

" _Ne._ Kudengar Sasuke- _kun,_ selalu menolak pernyataan cinta gadis-gadis di sekolah. Itu berarti Sasuke- _kun_ itu seorang _Yaoi_. Dia _seme_ atau _uke_ ya? Atau bisa berperan ke duanya? Naruto- _kun_ ayo nyatakan perasaanmu padanya." Ucap Sasame tak memperhatikan wajah Naruto yang sudah siap meledak.

 _ **Ctak!**_

"Aku bukan seorang _seme_ atau _uke._ Aku masih menyukai perempuan." Ucap Naruto setelah menyentil keras dahi Sasame membuat Sasame melepas kaitan lengannya dan memegangi dahinya dengan kedua tangannya pada area tempat sentilan yang di lakukan Naruto.

"Kisah cinta antar sesama lelaki itu sangat romantis, kau tahu?" Ucap Sasame sambil mengembungkan sebelah pipinya.

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sasame sambil menatap dalam pupil mata gadis bersurai sewarna jeruk itu. Terlalu dekat hingga Sasame bisa merasakan embusan nafas Naruto.

"Kenapa kau pikir kisah cinta sesama lelaki itu romantis, hm? Laki-laki dan perempuan itu ibarat sayap. Seekor burung tidak akan bisa terbang bila hanya mempunyai dua sayap kanan atau pun hanya mempunyai dua sayap kiri." Ucap Naruto memberikan sebuah analogi kepada _kouhai_ nya yang aneh.

Masih dengan posisi wajah yang dekat. Naruto semakin mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hidungnya bersentuhan dengan hidung Sasame. Sasame merasakan wajahnya yang memanas karena dekatnya wajah _senpai_ nya dengan wajahnya.

Sasame sedikit memundurkan wajahnya dan Naruto semakin mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Kisah cinta romantis yang ada di kepalamu itu salah. Kisah cinta sebenarnya adalah kisah cinta sepasang manusia yang berbeda gender, Sasame. Cinta tidak akan bisa terbang bebas di langit layaknya burung bila tidak memiliki sayap kiri dan kanannya, lalu burung tidak bisa terbang bila hanya memiliki dua sayap di sebelah saja, maka ada banyak bahaya yang mengancamnya bila ia tidak bisa terbang." Ucap Naruto dengan lirih. Ia membuat matanya terlihat sayu hingga mata biru indahnya seolah menyorotkan sebuah perasan lembut, rindu, dan penuh kasih.

 _ **Bruk!**_

Sasame jatuh terduduk ke belakang akibat tidak mampu menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dengan wajah memerah. "Kau sudah mengerti itu, _Kouhai-chan_?" Ucap Naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Sasame yang terbalut sebuah _hoodie_ sambil tersenyum tipis, senyum yang bisa membuat semua gadis terpana.

' _Astaga. Lagi-lagi apa yang pernah kubaca dari buku tulisan Kaa-san terucap.'_

"Mama, lihat _Nii-chan_ dan _Nee-chan_ itu mesra-mesraan di pinggir jalan!"

"Jangan di lihat, Mirai- _chan_! Itu tidak baik untuk pertumbuhanmu!"

Naruto dan Sasame mendengar suara bisikan mistis dari sekitar mereka. Sontak mereka melihat ke arah sekitar dan melihat beberapa orang yang tengah melihatnya.

1

2

3

' _Kenapa aku jadi pusat perhatian seperti ini?!'_ Batin mereka berdua.

Mereka melihat gadis-gadis satu sekolah dengan mereka tengah merona melihat adegan semi-romantis yang mereka lakukan dan juga terlihat beberapa siswa yang melihat Naruto dengan tatapan iri. Tepatnya adegan di mana Naruto menguji sisi kegadisan dari Sasame. ' _Oh shit! Aku lupa di mana aku berada sekarang. Bukan Fujoshi yang menimbulkan gosip tetapi aku yang menimbulkan gosip.'_ Batin Naruto

"Ehem!" Naruto berdehem berusaha untuk tetap tenang, "Ayo masuk!" lalu menarik lengan Sasame untuk segera bangkit dari terduduknya lalu menariknya untuk berjalan masuk ke dalam gerbang sekolah mereka.

..

 _ **Naruto's point of view**_

Tak terasa sudah empat jam berlalu begitu cepat hari ini sejak bel masuk pagi tadi yang aneh saat masuk ke dalam gerbang sekolah ada banyak pasang mata yang mengarah padaku dan Sasame.

Baru kutahu juga bahwa Sasame sangat populer di sekolah terbukti banyak yang menyapanya dan terdengar bisik-bisik dari siswa laki-laki yang intinya mengakui bahwa gadis bersurai sewarna jeruk, _fujoshi,_ aneh itu adalah gadis yang manis. Memikirkan itu membuatku heran, tapi itu bukan urusanku. Sudahlah...

Saat ini aku hanya duduk sendiri di atap sekolah dengan sekotak _bento_ kosong rasa cinta seorang adik untuk kakak tampannya.

Merasa bosan aku mengambil ponsel pintarku dari saku celana lalu membuka sebuah aplikasi bernama _FanfictionNet u_ ntuk melihat-lihat apakah cerita yang menjadi favoritku dari _fandom Naru_ _Shippuden_ sudah _update_ atau belum, namun ternyata masih belum _update_.

Karena cerita favoritku belum _update_ membuatku bingung ingin melakukan apa. Kemudian aku memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat _review_ yang ada di cerita-cerita yang baru saja di _update_ dari _fandom_ itu.

Wow. Banyak orang idiot yang sedang perang. _Pair war_. Terkadang aku heran apa permasalahan yang terjadi sehingga bisa ada perang seperti itu.

Apa ini perang saudara seperti tim _Chitoge_ dan tim _Onodera_ yang sudah selesai beberapa bulan lalu setelah perang saudara selama beberapa tahun?

Aku membaca _review_ yang ada di cerita itu. Hmm... _fanfic_ genre _romance_ memang riskan _pair_ war ya. Apalagi bila ada _fans_ fanatik dari masing-masing penggila _pair._

Mereka dengan bodohnya saling menghujat tanpa bercermin apakah mereka pantas untuk menghujat.

Terlalu berlebihan. Maksudku... _hello~ pair_ itu hanya properti dari cerita jadi bukan untuk di perdebatkan melebihi cerita yang merupakan inti cerita.

Aku membaca _review_ demi _review_ yang ada, sejujurnya aku ingin tertawa tepat di depan wajah _reviewer_ itu bahwa hal yang mereka lalukan adalah hal yang berlebihan nan memalukan. Maksudku, nge _fans_ tidak di larang, tetapi sewajarnya saja tidak perlu fanatik, _die hard, garis keras and whatever._

 _Anime_ favoritku memang sangat di minati oleh banyak _author_ dunia maya terbukti _anime_ itu ada di posisi paling tinggi di antara _anime_ lainnya.

Namun banyak _reader_ dari _fanfic_ itu yang bersifat berlebihan. Terutama tentang _pair. Uzuma Naru_ memang sudah _canon_ dengan _Hyu Hina_ dan _Uchi Sasu_ juga sudah _canon_ dengan _Haru Saku_ jadi untuk apa di perdebatkan tentang _pair_ itu? Berharap penciptanya mengubah apa yang sudah di buat? _Hello~_ kalian gila bila berpikiran seperti itu lalu ia mengubah cerita itu justru jadi _boomerang_ untuk _anime_ nya. Kalian juga ada yang berargumen bahwa di negara penciptanya _pair_ itu juga di hujat? Kalian juga ada yang berargumen bawah istri dari penciptanya juga berpikiran tidak setuju dengan _canon_ yang sudah di buat? Kalian hanya bisa berharap karena Tuhan dari dunia _Naru Shippuden_ adalah penciptanya, itu adalah haknya untuk menentukan seperti apa _anime_ buatannya.

Pandanglah dari sudut yang berbeda, dari sudut cerita. Si _Hyu Hina_ sudah mencintai _Uzuma Naru_ dari kecil dan cinta itu semakin kuat seiring berjalannya waktu, dan _Uzuma Naru_ mencinta gadis lain meski tahu cinta itu sudah bertepuk sebelah tangan, itu memang sedikit tidak adil memang bila bisa mendapatkan cinta dengan usaha yang tidak besar.

 _Haru Saku_ juga sudah mencintai _Uchi Sasu_ dari kecil. Itu jugalah hal yang manis, apalagi bila cinta itu tersempaikan.

Dari sudut pandang laki-laki, pengabdian cinta seperti itu adalah hal yang luar biasa. Kesabaran yang bisa menggetarkan hati bila kita bisa merasakan kesabaran dari _Hyu Hina_ untuk _Uzuma Naru._ Itu juga berlaku untuk _Haru Saku_ yang bersabar demi cinta _Uchi Sasu_ yang terselimut dendam pada kakaknya bahkan nyaris terbunuh oleh _Uchi Sasu_ tetapi tetap mencintainya hingga penantiannya berakhir setelah perang usai.

Sudut pandang perempuan. Perempuan adalah makhluk yang paling perasa, perasaan perempuan itu sangat kuat. Bila seorang perempuan memiliki hal yang sangat di cintainya, maka menunggu seribu tahun lamanya akan sanggup dilakukan. Dalam penantian panjang seorang perempuan yang di akhiri dengan datangnya cinta yang di tunggu adalah awal dari sebuah air mata bahagia. Jangan pandang air mata secara negatif. Air mata adalah bukti kehidupan dari sebuah perasaan yang mendalam dari hati. Bisa melihat air mata bahagia dari sang terkasih adalah anugerah yang tak pernah bisa kau bayangkan kebahagiaannya.

 _So_ , dua sudut pandang hasil terlalu sering membaca buku novel karangan Uzumaki Kushina (ibuku) membuatku lebih mengerti apa itu perasaan cinta di banding mengerti senangnya memiliki teman yang sama sekali tidak bisa kumengerti karena diriku yang individualis.

 _ **Brak!**_

Suara pintu yang di buka dengan kasar mengganggu pikiranku tentang _fanfic, canon, anime Naru Shippuden, buku karya Kaa-san dan cinta serta teman._

"Dasar Morino- _sensei_ , sialan! Memberikan tugas aneh-aneh untuk komite kedisiplinan."

 _Fuuki Iincho? Dia mengumpat?_

Sebuah ide tercipta di hari ini, jam ini, menit ini, detik ini untuk mengganggunya.

"Ah~ _kimi wa_ Hina- _chan desu ka?_ Aku rindu pelayananmu kemarin." Ucapku dengan nada yang kubuat manis seperti nada bicaranya saat menjadi _maid._

Seketika dapat kulihat gurat emosi mendalam di wajah manisnya.

Inginku tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajahnya. Sunggu menarik sekali berbagai ekspresi kau punya Hyuga-san.

"Namikaze- _kun_!" Ucapnya lalu mengambil sebelah sepatunya, kemudian...

 _ **Whusss**_

Sepatu itu melayang ke arah wajahku dengan sigap aku menunduk untuk menghindari sepatu terbang itu.

Dapat kurasakan embusan angin saat sepatu itu melewat atas kepalaku hingga..

 _ **Pluk**_

Terdengar suara benda yang tercebur ke dalam air, aku berdiri lalu melihat ke arah perginya sepatu itu.

"Se-sepatuku?!" Ucapnya dengan terbata-bata.

"Hee~ kau membasahkannya, _Fuuki Iinchou._ " Ucapku dengan nada biasa sambil menatap sepatunya yang masih sangat mulus tengah mengambang di kolam renang. Pasti ia barus beli sepatu itu.

"Kyaaaa!"

Kudengar suara Hyuga-san berteriak. Segera aku menoleh ke arahnya. Dia mengangkat sebelah kakinya yang tidak bersepatu hanya terbalut kaos kaki hitam dan kulihat ada sebuah cairan putih bercampur wana hijau dan kuning di bawahnya.

"Hahaha! Itu? Itu kotoran burung?" Tawaku begitu saja terlepas saat melihat sebuah adegan lucu seperti dalam sebuah film komedi.

"Namikaze- _kun_? Kukira kau tidak bisa tertawa. Hei! Sudah jangan tertawa, _Baka_!" Ucapnya dengan ketus dan wajah cemberut. Ekspresi yang dimilikinya sangat menarik.

"Hah~ _Hai. Hai._ " Aku berjalan mendekat ke arahnya tak lupa merapikan _bento_ ku yang sudah kosong dan meninggalkannya di atap, mungkin setelah sekolah selesai aku ambil ini.

Aku membelakanginya lalu berjongkok mengisyaratkan agar ia kugendong untuk membersihkan kakinya di toilet atau di dekat kolam renang sekalian mengambil sepatunya yang tengah berenang bahagia di kolam.

"Ma-mau apa kau?!" Ucapnya dengan ketus. Hei, kau tidak peka atau bodoh?

"Kau mau mengotori sekolah dengan kotoran burung di kakimu? Naiklah." Ucapku dengan malas, tapi entah kenapa perasaanku jadi bersemangat seperti ini.

Kulirik ia dari ekor mataku dan yang kulihat hanya ia yang bergerak malu-malu dengan wajah cemberut.

Dia melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada leherku lalu kurasakan, Ugh~ dadanya mulai menyentuh punggungku. Kau bukan lelaki mesum Naruto, kau hanya normal. Kau normal bukan mesum.

Lalu segera aku mengaitkan tanganku pada lipatan lututnya lalu berjalan.

"Kau mengambil kesempatan dalam kesulitanku, Namikaze _-kun._ " Ucapnya dengan ketus lalu agak menegakkan tubuhnya dan meletakan kedua telapak tangannya pada bahu kiri dan kananku.

"Aku tidak mengambil kesempatan, yang aku tahu, aku sedang menolongmu saja." Kurasakan ia agak merosot ke belakang lalu agak melemparnya ke atas untuk membetulkan posisi kedua tanganku menjadi menggenggam pergelangan tangan kiriku dengan tangan kanan, namun...

"Kyaaa! Mesum!" Ucapnya dengan teriakan kecil saat kedua tanganku yang menyangga tubuhnya berada di pinggulnya yang ternyata berisi di balik rok selutut yang digunakannya.

"Aku tidak mesum. Aku hanya memperbaiki posisimu yang hampir merosot ke bawah." Ucapku dengan malas berharap tidak ada yang melihat kami.

Hingga sampai di koridor yang terlihat sepi, mungkin banyak murid sedang berada di kantin dan di kelas untuk makan siang.

Aku kembali membenarkan posisinya yang tidak begitu nyaman untukku yang menggendongnya.

"Kyaaa! Namikaze- _kun_ mesum! Tolong ada orang mesum di sini!" Dia bersuara sedikit keras, ya kutahu ia mencoba bercanda, tetapi kenapa rasanya aku sedang di permalukan dengan disebut mesum?

"Hyuuga- _san,_ jangan memancing perhatian. Bukan _image_ ku saja yang buruk, tetapi juga _image_ mu yang menjadi korban mesum." Ucapku dengan malas. Sebenarnya apa yang ada di otak gadis ini?

Sesampainya di keran dekat kolam renang, Hyuga- _san_ segera membersihkan kakinya dan mengambil sepatunya yang sudah tenggelam di dasar kolam renang dengan alat pembersih kolam renang yang seperti jaring ikan dengan tongkat yang panjang.

Aku hanya melihatnya saja sambil memikirkan bagaimana pendapat orang-orang yang melihatku menggendong Hyuga- _san._ Ada yang berkya-kya ria menganggap itu sangat romantis, ada yang tercengang melihat sang _Fuuki Iinchou_ di gendong oleh seorang laki-laki tampan yang tidak pernah mereka lihat karena aku selalu menghabiskan waktu di kelas, atap sekolah dan semester ini juga di ruang klub sosial.

Aku juga sempat melihat ekspresi Shion yang melihatku menggendong ketua komite kedisiplinan itu dengan wajah cantik sepeti biasa dan rahang yang seolah terjatuh dari tempatnya.

Siang hari yang aneh...

 _ **End of Naruto's point of view**_

 _ **Drrttt... Drrttt.. Drrttt...**_

Naruto merasakan getaran ponsel pintarnya di saku lalu segera merogo ponselnya untuk melihatnya.

' _Shion_?'

Batinnya saat melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponsel pintarnya. Ia segera menjawab panggilan itu.

" _Hai._ " Ucapnya dengan malas menutup panggilan itu dan memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku.

Sang _Fuuki Iinchou_ melihat pergerakan Naruto yang sepertinya ingin pergi segera menghampiri Naruto.

" _A-arigato._ " Ucapnya dengan suara pelan. Raut wajahnya terlihat malu-malu, namun dari ucapan itu terdengar tulus.

"Hm." Naruto hanya menggumam lalu berbalik pergi.

..

Ruang klub sosial. Ya, di situlah Naruto sekarang berada, duduk berseberangan bersama seorang gadis bersurai pirang pucat panjang. Berdua. Hanya berdua.

"Jadi ada apa kau memanggilku, Shion?" Ucap Naruto agak malas karena dengan tiba-tiba ia di telepon untuk ke ruang klub.

Shion memandangnya dengan penuh selidik. Seolah Naruto barus saja melakukan sebuah kejahatan.

"Ada hubungan apa kau dengan _Fuuki Iinchou_?" Ucapnya dengan ketus membuat sebelah alis Naruto terangkat.

"Wow. Kau posesif sekali, Shion. Kau bertanya seperti itu, seperti kau adalah kekasihku dan aku barus saja tertangkap basah berselingkuh." Ucap Naruto malas dengan nada biasa.

Pemuda pirang itu melihat langsung ke arah mata Shion lalu Shion membalas menatap balik mata Naruto, namun tak bertahan lebih dari tiga detik karena gadis itu langsung memutuskan kontak mata mereka.

"Ja-jangan berpikiran aneh seperti itu, Na-Namikaze. Aku bertanya seperti itu hanya untuk melindungi klub, komite kedisiplinan juga punya wewenang untuk menutup klub bila ada kesalahan fatal atau ada kegiatan menyimpang dari klub." Ucap Shion agak terbata dengan nada yang terdengar aneh dan raut wajah yang hanya orang tidak pekalah yang tidak tahu bahwa gadis itu tengah salah tingkah.

"Kau memintaku untuk memanggilmu dengan namamu, tetapi kau memanggilku dengan nama keluargaku. Itu terlihat seolah akulah yang terlihat sok dekat denganmu." Ucap Naruto sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan _Fuuki Iinchou_. Tidak ada selain label 'teman sekolah'. Ketua kedisiplinan dengan siswa biasa. Jangan cemburu seperti itu, aku tahu aku adalah orang yang perfeksionis, cerdas, tampan dan memiliki banyak bakat, tetapi aku tidak tertarik untuk ikut dalam komite kedisiplinan jadi jangan cemburu seperti itu." Ucap Naruto seadanya dengan gayanya yang narsis serta melenceng dari pikiran Shion. Ia tidak ingin membuat ini seolah dalam _anime RomCom Mini Harem_ dengan ia sebagai _hero_ dan Shion dan sang _Fuuki Iinchou_ sebagai _heroin_ nya.

Shion seketika memerah mendengar ucapan Naruto. Entah itu karena emosi atau malu.

" _Ba-baka!_ Kau laki-laki paling tidak peka yang pernah kutemui!" Ucap Shion lalu berdiri dan berjalan keluar...

 _ **Duk!**_

... namun naas, saat berjalan dengan terburu-buru, kaki gadis itu membentur kaki meja dengan keras lalu terjatuh.

"Sa-sakit..." Ucap Shion dengan lirih sambil memegangi kakinya yang membentur kaki meja. Naruto hanya memandangnya dengan aneh. Ada apa dengan gadis ini dan ia juga tidak tega melihat gadis itu meringis sakit.

Naruto bangkit dari duduknya lalu menghampiri Shion. "Sakit ya?" Tanya Naruto dengan bodohnya.

Shion memandang Naruto dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan berhasil mendobrak hati Naruto.

Setelah melihat mata Shion yang berkaca-kaca, segera saja Naruto memosisikan mengarahkan lengan kiri Shion pada bahu kanannya dan terakhir Naruto meletakan tangan kanannya pada punggung Shion, gadis itu mengira Naruto akan memapahnya namun tidak, kemudian lengan kirinya pada lipatan lutut Shion lalu mengangkatnya layaknya pangeran menggodong sang tuan putri, membuat Shion seketika salah tingkah dengan hanya mampu menunduk.

 _ **Clek!**_

" _Buchou_! Eh... _eto... go-gomen_ mengganggu, silakan dilanjutkan." Terlihat Sasame muncul dari pintu kemudian pergi.

" _Ano Mei-sensei, Bu-Buchou, se-sedang tak bisa di ganggu."_

" _Kenapa?"_

" _Bu-Buchou se-sedang ingin sendiri."_

" _Kalau begitu sepulang sekolah suruh ia menemuiku di ruanganku."_

Terdengar suara Sasame dan Mei- _sensei_ dari balik pintu. Naruto dan Shion masih dengan posisinya. Masih dengan Naruto yang menggendong Shion seperti tuan putri.

"Kenapa Sasame terlihat panik seperti itu, Shion?" Naruto bertanya pada Shion tanpa melihatnya, pandangannya masih pada pintu tempat Sasame menghilang.

Tak mendengar jawaban dari Shion membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Shion.

Naruto terpana melihat wajah cantik Shion yang di hiasi semburat merah. "Seperti _Deja Vu_." Ucap Naruto dengan lirih namun masih bisa di dengan Shion.

Shion yang mendengar itu sedikit terkejut seperti memiliki sesuatu yang ingin di ucapkan. "Naruto..." Shion memanggil Naruto. "Hm?" Naruto bergumam menanggapi panggilan Shion. "... bisa turunkan aku? A-aku malu." Shion melanjutkan kalimatnya.

" _Go-gomenasai._ " Ucap Naruto tersentak lalu berjalan menuju sofa panjang untuk mendudukkan Shion.

"Kakimu pasti memar. Aku akan ambilkan es untuk mengompres kakimu dan krim untuk luka memar di UKS." Ucap Naruto lalu bergegas keluar ruangan.

"Kenapa berdebar-debarnya lama sekali?" Shion berucap sambil memegangi dada kirinya. Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu.

"Mei- _sensei,_ pernah bilang Naruto tidak mau menjalin pertemanan tetapi kenapa ia bisa sangat perhatian seolah membuka diri untuk pertemanan bila di dekati?" Shion berbicara entah pada siapa sambil menatap pintu tempat Naruto terakhir berada.

Shion teringat kembali Naruto yang mengatakan _'Seperti Deja Vu'_ dengan lirih mau tak mau itu seperti memang pernah terjadi padanya beberapa tahun lalu.

Cukup lama Shion memikirkan tentang ucapan Naruto hingga ia tidak menyadari bahwa orang yang tengah di pikirannya saat ini sudah berada dalam ruangan di mmana ia berada.

Naruto datang dengan sebuah krim memar dan sekantung es dalam wadah untuk mengompres memar Shion.

Dengan cekatan Naruto melepas sepatu Shion dan menggulung kaos kaki Shion seperti donat hingga sampai mata kaki.

"Memarnya tidak terlalu besar." Ucap Naruto tak menyadari bahwa atensi dari gadis pirang pucat itu tertuju sepenuhnya padanya. Memperhatikan setiap gerak yang di lakukan Naruto.

Naruto mengambil sapu tangannya dari dalam blzer hitam yang digunakannya. Melebarkan sapu tangan itu lalu membungkus es dengan sapu tangan itu yang akhirnya di letakan di atas bagian memar pada kaki Shion. "Biarkan seperti itu untuk beberapa menit." Ucap Naruto kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya pada netra Shion yang terfokus padanya.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" Tanya Naruto. Shion lalu menggeleng kecil seraya tersenyum.

"Naruto, apa kau memiliki teman?" Tanya Shion. Sejujurnya ia penasaran dengan semua hal tentang Naruto. Tentang pandangannya pada hubungan pertemanan yang di beritahu Mei- _sensei_.

Naruto terdiam sesaat. "Punya, tapi di Amerika." Jawab Naruto singkat.

Shion kembali dibuat heran. Sebelumnya Naruto menyebut sang _Fuuki Iinchou_ adalah teman sekolahnya, tetapi sekarang ia menjawab dengan membingungkan.

" _Fuuki Iinchou,_ bukan temanmu? Sebelumnya kau bilang ia adalah teman sekolahmu." Tanya Shion kembali mengucap hal yang mengganjal pikirannya.

"Ia temanku, tetapi hanya sebatas teman sekolah. Di luar sekolah atau di luar kegiatan sekolah hanya kenalanku saja. Tak ada seorang pun yang bisa kusebut teman selain temanku di Amerika." Ucap Naruto lalu mengarahkan telapak tangannya pada sapu tangan yang di gunakan untuk mengompres. Mengambil sapu tangan itu lalu meletakannya dalam wadah es yang ia bawa.

Kemudian pemuda pirang itu membuka tutup krim memar yang ia bawa lalu mengoleskannya pada area luka memar Shion.

" _It-ittai_." Shion meringis kecil merasakan usapan jemari Naruto pada luka memarnya.

"Maaf bila terlalu kasar mengusapnya." Ucap Naruto pelan.

" _Uhm._ Kalau tidak ada yang bisa kau sebut teman mengapa kau begitu baik seperti ini?" Tanya Shion.

Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil lalu meletakan telapak tangan kirinya di puncak kepala Shion. "Ke mana nada ketus yang sering kau gunakan? Hahaha..." Ucap Naruto lalu senyumnya lebih mengembang. "... tidak harus menjadi teman untuk menolong seseorang, Shion." Dan senyuman itu menjadi sebuah cengiran yang memperlihatkan gigi rapi nan putihnya seolah menunjukkan bahwa ia senang.

Seketika wajah Shion merona hebat karena tindakkan Naruto. " _Ba-baka!_ Jangan bertindak sok keren se-seperti itu!" Ucapnya dengan wajah merona hebat.

"Sudah bel. Mau kugendong ke kelasmu atau UKS, nona _tsundere_?" Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum mengejek.

" _Baka!_ Aku bisa ke UKS sendiri!" Ucapnya dengan ketus namun Naruto tidak memedulikan ucapan Shion dan memapahnya ke UKS.

..

Jam sekolah berakhir. Sudah banyak siswa dan siswi yang berhamburan keluar. Banyak dari mereka yang berjalan bersama teman-temannya dan ada juga yang berjalan dengan kekasihnya. _Ah. Indahnya masa-masa sekolah._

Seorang siswa bersurai pirang tengah berjalan sendirian sambil mendengarkan lagu dengan _ear-phone_ nya. Sesekali ia memilih lagu dengan hanya menyebut judul lagunya saja melalui aplikasi ponsel pintarnya.

Sebuah pesan masuk langsung saja ia buka.

 _ **Jangan lupa siapkan dirimu untuk rapat dengan OSIS, Komite Sekolah dan perwakilan klub untuk festifal budaya.**_

 _Hidupku sudah tidak bisa santai semenjak masuk ke dalam klub aneh itu._

 _Apa yang perlu kupersiapkan? Yang kutahu aku hanya perlu duduk dan mendengarkan serta bertanya bila ada yang tidak kumengerti._

 _Besok awal kesibukanku, besok adalah hari aneh yang baru, besok menjadi hari yang penuh misteri, besok adalah hari yang... aku meminjam sebuah kata dari salah seorang komite kedisiplinan..._ _ **Mendokusei na**_

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **To Be**_ _ **Continue**_

 _ **To Be**_ _ **Crazy**_

 ** _Yang mau review silakan, yang mau curhat silakan, yang mau flame juga gapapa._**

 ** _Arti dari "Fuuki Iinchou"? Kalo anda baca ceritanya pasti bakal tau ko._**

 ** _RomCom? Romance Comedy_**

 ** _Kaichou Wa Maid-sama? Mungkin bisa di bilang mirip ya tapi bukan dari situ ko inspirasinya._**

 ** _Oregairu? Bukan juga inspirasi cerita ini. Mungkin sifat Naruto agak mirip Hachiman tapi bukan._**

 ** _Cerita ini terinspirasi ga tau dari mana, tiba-tiba mau buat aja ceritanya bahkan konflik, klimaks, ending dari cerita ini juga belum tau mau kayak gimana._**

 ** _Pair? Jangan dimasalahin. Jalanin aja ceritanya. Cerita ini bakal nyampur kayak gado-gado genrenya maka dari itu saya buat salah satu genrenya jadi General._**

 ** _Yosha. Terima kasih sudah mau membaca._**


	3. Chapter 3

Malam yang indah, langit yang cerah menampilkan gugusan bintang cantik yang selalu setia menemani dan menghiasi langit tanpa batas. Bulan pun terlihat tersenyum bahagia dengan menunjukkan seluruh bagian dirinya di langit cerah itu.

Di sebuah kamar terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai pirang dengan hanya mengenakan sebuah kaos polos berwarna putih dan celana pendek selutut tengah terduduk di sebuah meja belajar sambil sesekali menggerutu tidak jelas.

 _Memang apa yang harus kupersiapkan untuk rapat festival budaya besok?_ Pikirnya. Ia selalu mengatakan pada orang-orang di sekelilingnya memproklamasikan bahwa dirinya tidak peduli dengan urusan orang lain dan selalu bertindak tidak peduli, tetapi otaknya tidak kooperatif dengan tindakkannya, ia selalu terbawa pikiran setiap masalah yang ada di sekelilingnya.

" _Nii_ - _Nii_! Aku masuk ya!" terdengar suara feminin dari luar kamar pemuda bernama Namikaze Naruto.  
"Ya!" ucapnya membalas ucapan adiknya. Namikaze Naruko.

Pintu kamar terbuka lalu terlihat seorang gadis bersurai pirang sewarna dengan surai pemuda itu. Gadis bermodel rambut _twin_ _tail_ itu mengenakan sebuah kaos _pink_ lengan panjang dan celana pendek selutut dengan membawa sebuah guling bergambar rubah berwarna oranye.

" _Nii_ - _Nii_ , kamarku banyak nyamuk." Ucap Naruko.

 _Bilang saja kau ingin tidur di sini. Dasar tsundere!_ Benak Naruto sambil melihat adiknya yang menatap ke arah jendela, menghindari tatapan mata biru serupa miliknya dari sang kakak.

"Semprotan nyamuk di kamarmu sudah habis?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap wajah adiknya yang masih memalingkan wajah.

Hanya mengangguk. Naruko lalu segera berbaring pada satu-satunya ranjang di kamar itu.

"Kau bisa pakai semprotan nyamuk milikku, Naruko." Ucap Naruto menutup sebuah buku di meja belajarnya. Kemudian duduk di sisi ranjang.

Naruko menggeleng lalu segera menutup wajahnya dengan guling yang ia bawa.

Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya pelan adiknya masih tidak mau mengaku, namun sebuah ide datang begitu saja. "Kalau begitu biar _Nii_ - _Nii_ tidur di kamarmu." Naruto segera berdiri, namun sebuah tangan menarik ujung bajunya membuat pemuda bersurai pirang itu berhenti dan kembali duduk.

Kedua sudut bibir pemuda itu berkedut tak kuasa menahan sebuah senyuman yang terpancing oleh sikap sang adik.

" _Hai_. _Hai_. Kalau kau ingin tidur dengan _Nii_ - _Nii_ tidak perlu bohong, dasar _tsundere_." Ucap Naruto lalu mencubit sebelah pipi Naruko yang tidak tertutup guling.

" _Itte_ - _te-te_ - _te_!" Pekik Naruko teredam oleh guling yang begitu saja memancing senyum Naruto untuk mengembang.

Naruto segera berbaring di sebelah Naruko yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan guling.

" _Oyasumi_." Ucap Naruto sambil mengecup kening sang adik, hal itu sudah menjadi tindakkan yang sering ia lakukan sejak tinggal bersama.

 _ **Grep**_

Dengan tiba-tiba Naruko memeluk erat Naruto lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang sang kakak.  
Naruto kembali memutar otak perihal ada apa dengan Naruko.

" _Go_ - _gomen_." Terdengar suara Naruko yang tertahan dari dada bidang Naruto. Naruto masih tidak mengerti ada apa dengan adiknya.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Naruto agar Naruko memperjelas maksudnya.

"U-untuk kemarin malam sudah menyerang _Nii_ - _Nii_." Naruko sedikit memperjelas maksudnya dan Naruto sudah mengerti ke arah mana maksud dari ini.

" _Nii_ - _Nii_ juga salah. Maaf ya." Ucap Naruto lalu membalas memeluk sang adik yang sedang manja padanya namun terkadang bisa sangat kejam padanya. Ikatan kakak-adik yang erat, saling percaya, saling mendukung, saling membantu, saling menayangi. Indahnya.

Naruto merasakan pergerakan adiknya mengangguk. " _Nii_ - _Nii_ , sudah punya pacar?" Tanya sang adik. Sang kakak lalu terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan adiknya.

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu? Kau sudah siap perhatian kakak tampanmu ini di bagi?" Tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Aku takut _Nii-Nii_ jadi _seme_ atau _uke_. Soalnya _Nii_ - _Nii_ tampan, selalu perhatian, serba bisa dan pintar, tapi sudah lama _Nii-Nii_ tidak bersama perempuan takutnya itu membuat _Nii_ - _Nii_ tidak suka perempuan nantinya." Ucapan sang adik membuat kakaknya terharu karena jarang-jarang sang adik memujinya.

 _Menjelek-jelekkanku lalu memuji. Kau memang adikku. Tapi seme, uke? Apa kau mulai memiliki gejala fujoshi?_ Benak Naruto seolah di jatuhkan dengan keras lalu di terbangkan setinggi mungkin oleh sang adik.

"Belum. Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?" Tanya Naruto sambil menatap sang adik.

" _Nii-Nii,_ belum _move on_ ya?" Tanya sang adik. Seketika Naruto tersentak. Ia merasa sedang di interogasi oleh sang adik.

"Apa kau sedang menginterogasiku, Naruko?" Tanya Naruto cepat. Ekspresi wajah Naruko seketika berubah panik seperti baru saja ketahuan tengah mencuri sebuah permen dari seorang balita.

Naruko menggeleng cepat. " _Nii-Nii_ tahu kau bohong, Naruko! Akan _Nii-Nii_ buat kau mengaku. _Hyaaa_!" Naruto langsung menggelitiki Naruko yang terbaring di sebelahnya hingga Naruko tertawa dan menggeliat seperti cacing yang terkena garam.

" _Nii-Nii! Hihihihi... sudah... sudah... hihihi..._ iya... iya... Naruko nyerah!" Naruko menyerah dan akhirnya Naruto menghentikan serangannya lalu menunggu Naruko menjelaskan sesuatu.

Naruko mengatur nafasnya yang terengah lalu... " _Hoam_! Naruko sudah mengantuk. _Oyasumi, Nii-Nii_." ... menguap dan langsung memosisikan dirinya untuk segera terlelap.

Naruto sedikit tercengang melihat tingkah adiknya yang seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. " _Hei_! Cepat jelaskan." Ucap Naruto sambil menarik-narik kedua pipi adiknya.

" _Nwuii-Nwuii lewas... iwya-iwya Nwarukwo jwewaskwan!"_ Naruko menyerah lalu langsung saja Naruto melepas cubitannya pada pipi adiknya.

Naruko memegangi kedua pipinya sambil cemberut. "Mantan _Nii-Nii_ akan sekolah di sekolah _Nii-Nii_." Ucap Naruko dengan ketus, kesal pada sang kakak yang selalu bisa memaksanya.

"Hanya itu? Lalu dari mana kau tahu?" Tanya Naruto cepat menggali informasi sebanyak mungkin dari adiknya.

"Dia bertanya apa _Nii-Nii_ sudah punya pacar lagi atau tidak dan dari mana aku tahu, aku tahu karena aku sering _chatting_ dengan mantan _Nii-Nii_." Naruto melihat raut wajah sang adik terlihat bisa di percaya.

Pemuda pirang itu menghela nafas lalu dalam benaknya bertanya-tanya kenapa mantannya bertanya seperti itu? _Mengajak kembali? Yang benar saja. Aku sudah cukup kecewa dengannya yang hanya menjalankan hubungan jarak jauh sudah tidak percaya bila aku tidak akan berbuat sesuatu yang menghancurkan hubungan._ Benak Naruto.

"Naruko, jangan ikut campur masalah hubungan _Nii-Nii_ dengannya ya." Ucap Naruto dengan lembut sambil mengusap puncak kepala sang adik. Naruko mengerti kalau kakaknya tidak ingin ada hal yang seharusnya sudah selesai justru kembali berlanjut.

"Tapi kalau Naruko _Nii-Nii_ pasti ikut campur." Lanjut Naruto. Tiba-tiba Naruko mendelik ke arah Naruto.

" _Nii-Nii_ curang! Kenapa begitu?!" Protes Naruko. Naruto hanya menanggapi dengan santai.

" _Nii-Nii_ hanya mau yang terbaik untuk adik _Nii-Nii._ Mengerti?" Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar pada sang adik.

Mendengar ucapan yang secara tidak langsung mengungkapkan rasa sayang seorang kakak pada adiknya membuat gadis _twin tail_ itu segera memeluk leher sang kakak lalu mengecup pipinya. " _Nii-Nii daisuki!_ " Ucap Naruko sambil tersenyum lebar pada sang kakak.

" _Hai. Hai. Ore mo daisuki_. Ayo tidur, _Nii-Nii_ siram air kalau Naruko bangun siang." Ucap Naruto juga dengan senyum yang lebar untuk adik tersayangnya.

" _Hai. Oyasumi Nii-Nii_." Ucap Naruko lalu segera menutup wajahnya dengan guling sambil merapat tubuh kakaknya.

" _Oyasumi_." Ucap Naruto lalu mematikan lampu kamarnya.

.

..

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: Masashi Kishimoto_

 _ **Story**_ _: Baka DimDim_

 _ **Damn! It's So Fucking Freak!**_

 _Drama/General(Campuran)_

 _ **Warning**_ _: AU, OOC, Typo, No-EYD, SmartNaru, SchoolLife, SliceOfLife, Harem(Maybe). etc_

 _ **~Don't Like, Don't Read~**_

 _.._

 _._

Berjalan dengan lesu. Tak peduli banyak pasang mata yang sudah memperhatikannya berjalan seperti seorang karyawan yang baru saja di PHK.

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu berjalan tanpa semangat menuju sekolahnya. Pagi ini sudah terasa aneh untuknya, lebih dari aneh, bahkan lebih dari 'sangat aneh'.

" _Masih muda sudah seperti orang tua. Generasi muda sekarang sudah kacau._ "

Ia mendengar bisikan mistis yang berasal dari seorang wanita paruh baya yang berada tepat di depan sebuah toko bunga.

' _Abaikan dia Naruto, abaikan.'_ Benak pemuda itu sambil berjalan terus menuju sekolahnya.

Apa yang menyebabkan ia seperti itu pagi ini?

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Seorang gadis bersurai pirang bermodel twin tail tengah duduk sambil memakan sarapan paginya._

 _Di meja makan sudah terlihat ada dua gelas susu coklat, beberapa lembar roti bakar dan selai lalu ada sebuah kotak yang merupakan bento._

 _Tak lama kemudian terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai senada dengan gadis itu. Pemuda itu segera duduk di kursi yang kosong lalu mengambil roti dan selai kacang._

" _Naruko, bento Nii-Nii di mana?" Tanya pemuda itu._

" _Kotak bento Nii-Nii saja tidak ada. Ingat lusa kemarin kotak bento Nii-Nii juga tidak ada jadi aku pakai kotak bento milik Tou-san kemarin." Jawab sang adik lalu mengunyah kembali sarapannya._

 _Kotak bento? Kotak bento? Ah ada di Shion itu yang milikku dan yang satunya... ada di atap sekolah tertinggal saat aku menolong Hyuga-san._

" _Jadi Nii-Nii tidak bawa bento hari ini?"_

" _Tidak."_

" _Tidak ada kotak bento lagi?"_

" _Tidak."_

" _Tidak makan bento buatan adik tersayang Nii-Nii hari ini?"_

" _Sampai kotak bento Nii-Nii atau punya Tou-san ada di rumah."_

 _Oh ini dia sisi adikku yang paling menyebalkan._

 _Pemuda itu merasa semangatnya untuk sekolah memang 50% seketika berkurang setengahnya. Ia memakan sarapannya dengan lahab dan banyak berharap itu akan mengenyangkannya hingga selesai sekolah hari ini._

" _Uang Nii-Nii ada banyakkan? Jangan pelit-pelit pada penjual di kantin sekolah Nii-Nii." Ucap Naruko setelah menghabiskan selembar roti._

" _Hai. Hai."_

 _ **End of flashback**_

Itulah hal yang mengeliminasi kepingan-kepingan semangat dari pemuda itu pagi ini.

Berjalan sambil menunduk lesu seolah jalanan yang akan ia pijakan langkah kakinya menjadi tontonan yang menarik untuknya.

' _Semoga saja aku dapat uang di jalan."_ Itulah tujuan ia melihat ke arah jalan yang akan di pijakkan langkah kakinya. Betapa nistanya jalan pikirannya pagi ini.

Tak lama berjalan, langkah lesu nan lambatnya membawanya sampai pada sekolah.

Saat berada di koridor sekolah tepatnya di persimpangan koridor menuju kelasnya tak sengaja ia melihat sosok yang cukup familier dengannya sedang duduk di sebuah kursi di dekat ruang kepala sekolah, sosok gadis yang (sepertinya) ia kenal namun bukan siswi di sekolahnya terbukti dari seragam yang di kenakannya.

 _ **Naruto's point of view**_

Rambut pirang? _Pony tail_? Berpakaian ketat seksi? Warna ungu? Mata biru?

Seperti kenal. Tapi siapa ya?

Tiba-tiba ia menoleh ke arahku dan senyum manis terukir di wajahnya.

Senyum itu? Oh tidak! Aku harus segera pergi!

Aku berbalik dan berjalan memutar untuk menuju kelasku.

Berjalan cepat tak peduli banyak mata pasang mata melihat ke arahku dengan aneh seperti hari-hari aneh lainnya.

Tinggal dua persimpangan lagi aku akan sampai di kelasku. Aku masih berjalan cepat hingga saat berbelok...

 _ **Bugh!**_

... aku bertabrakan dengan seseorang yang tengah membawa banyak buku.

Buku-buku bertebaran di sekitarku dan orang yang kutabrak.

Segera aku membantu membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan, walau aku tidak pandai bersosialisasi tetapi aku harus beretika, bila salah aku meminta maaf, bila mengacau aku harus bertanggung jawab, dan bila membuat masalah maka aku harus menyelesaikannya.

" _Gomenasai,_ aku terburu-buru." Ujarku setelah merapikan buku-buku yang ia bawa. Lalu aku melihat ke arah seseorang yang kutabrak.

Kulihat seorang gadis bersurai gadis bersurai merah seperti _Kaa-san_ namun hanya saja surai yang ia miliki hanya sampai menyentuh bahu. Netranya bagaikan batu _Rubby_ terlihat dari balik lensa kacamata ber _frame_ merah.

"Seperti kenal?" Ujarku tanpa sadar.

" _Baka!_ Tentu saja kau kenal! Aku sepupumu!" Ucapnya dengan ketus.

Oh ayolah. Kenapa orang-orang banyak sekali yang menyebutku ' _Baka_ '? Apa mereka tidak tahu kalau bila kumau aku bisa mendapat peringkat pertama di ujian.

"Ah. Karin. Kudengar kau sekarang sangat terkenal di kalangan _Netizen_? _'Kalian suci aku pendosa'_ kau dapat kalimat itu dari mana?" Aku langsung tersentak saat teringat gadis yang kutabrak ini adalah keponakan _Kaa-san_ lalu begitu saja terucap sebuah pertanyaan untuknya.

Ia menatapku malas. Ia sudah cukup kenal denganku bahkan ia sangat dekat dengan Naruko. Kuharap Naruko tidak sepertinya kelak.

"Ayo kubantu membawakan buku-buku itu." Ucapku ramah pada sepupuku. Aku langsung berdiri tegak dengan buku-buku di kedua tanganku.

"Jangan sok _gentlemen,_ aku tahu kau hanya mau mendapat _image_ baik di mata orang-orang karena kau tidak pernah berdekatan dengan orang lain selain keluargamu jadi bila kau terlihat membantu orang lain maka orang-orang berpikir baik tentangmu." Ucapnya sambil menatapku malas.

Aku memandangnya dengan malas juga. Ya seperti yang kukatakan, ia cukup mengenalku.

"Ayo bawakan ke ruang guru." Lanjutnya kemudian lalu tersenyum padaku. Senyumnya mirip dengan senyum _Kaa-san_ itulah isi kepalaku saat melihat senyumnya.

"Aku saudaramu jangan melihatku dengan lapar!" Ok. Tingkahnya menyebalkan seperti _Kaa-san_. Tunggu dulu! Ruang guru dekat dengan ruang kepala sekolah? Gadis _pony tail_ tadi? Kuharap sudah tidak ada di sana.

"Kenapa? Kau mau menarik kata-katamu untuk membantuku? Laki-laki tidak-"

" _Hai. Hai._ Tidak boleh menarik kata-katanya. Aku paham." Aku langsung menyelanya saat ia akan mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang kupegang sejak aku sudah mengerti apa yang harus di lakukan seorang laki-laki sejati.

Ia berjalan lalu segera kususul ia dan berjalan di belakangnya, namun ia segera memperlambat jalannya lalu berjalan bersisian denganku.

"Kau akan menimbulkan gosip kalau seperti ini. Kau populer di kalangan siswa mau pun siswi di sekolah." Ucapku malas tanpa menatapnya dan juga kurasakan banyak pasang mata yang mengarah padaku dan Karin.

"Kalau kau berjalan di belakangku kau terlihat seperti seorang pembantuku. Ingat, bagaimana pun kau saudaraku dan juga apa itu populer? Siapa yang kau maksud? Aku mendengar gosip namamu disebut-sebut oleh banyak gadis di sekolah dan banyak siswa laki-laki yang merasa iri padamu, jadi siapa yang populer?" Ujar Karin sambil berjalan.

"Apa maksudmu?" Aku masih tidak mengerti. Aku? Populer? Yang benar saja. Muncul di depan banyak siswa-siswi di sekolah ini bahkan hampir tidak pernah.

Karin menatapku malas. "Siapa kemarin yang berlagak sok romantis pada seorang gadis manis idola dari kelas 1-C di dekat gerbang sekolah? Aku melihatnya _lho_..."

"... Lalu siapa yang menggendong ketua komite kedisiplinan tercantik di sekolah sepanjang sejarah sekolah di sepanjang koridor menuju area kolam renang sekolah? Akumelihanyajuga _._.."

"... Lalu siapa yang memapah putri tunggal kepala sekolah yang cantik dari ruang klub sosial ke UKS? Aku sedang di UKS jadi aku tahu itu!"

 _Hell!_ Mereka hanya memandang dari sebelah mata. Tidak melihat dengan kedua mata di kedua sudut pandang. Hal seperti inilah yang menjadi inti masalah dari segala kesalahpahaman yang terjadi di kalangan manusia.

"Ya. Ya. Itu aku. Jangan lupa tambahkan satu pertanyaan lagi. Siapa yang sedang berjalan di sebelah gadis yang terkenal di kalangan _Netizen_? Dan tunggu! Tunggu! Siapa putri tunggal kepala sekolah?" Ucapku dengan malas dan terkejut tidak tahu siapa putri tunggal kepala sekolah, kulihat Karin tertawa dengan anggunnya.

"Senju Shion. Kau ingat nama itu?" Ok. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresi terkejutku sekarang ini, memang salahku tidak memperhitungkan itu meski aku sudah tahu kesamaan nama keluarga Shion dengan kepala sekolah.

Gosip? Ayolah. Mengapa mayoritas manusia selalu menilai dari apa yang mereka lihat dan apa yang mereka dengar? Jika mereka tidak ingin ikut campur setidaknya jangan mengeruh keadaan dengan gosip murahan. Bila ingin mengetahuinya bertanyalah pada narasumber yang sangat, teramat bisa sangat, teramat di percaya. Aktornya itu sendirilah.

Tak berselang lama berjalan akhirnya kami sampai di depan ruang guru, beruntung gadis _pony tail_ itu sudah tidak ada di depan ruang kepala sekolah. Pagi ini bel tanda masuk pelajaran masih belum berbunyi jadi masih banyak siswa-siswi yang berlalu lalang.

Karin langsung mengambil tumpukan buku yang kubawa dengan kedua tanganku. " _Arigato_ Naruto- _kun_!" Ucapnya dengan agak keras dan seketika banyak pasang mata yang melihat ke arah kami, ia lalu berjinjit karena tingginya yang hanya sebatas daguku untuk berbisik... ' _Ini akan jadi gosip yang paling bertahan lama. Fuuh!'_... lalu meniup telingaku, membuatku merinding geli dan yang terakhir...

 _ **Chuu!**_

Dia mengecup pipiku di depan banyak siswa-siswi yang tengah berlalu lalang di dekat kami lalu kabur masuk ke dalam ruang guru dengan seringai menyebalkan.

" _Kyaaa! Awkarin!"_

" _Kyaaa! Mesrasnya!"_

" _Si pirang itu lagi!"_

" _Kyaaa! TELOLET! Kyaaa!"_

Dan lupakanlah _'Kyaaa!'_ yang terakhir itu, itu hanya imajinasiku. Banyak pasang mata yang menatap ke arahku.

Abaikan. Abaikan. Abaikan. Itulah sebuah kata yang ada dalam batinku bagai sebuah mantra yang bertujuan untuk menguatkan rasa percaya diriku yang sudah tinggi menjadi tidak goyah walau hanya 1% pun.

..

Kelas kini menjadi tempat yang cukup menyebalkan untukku. Bagaimana tidak? Saat ini di depan kelas terdapat seorang gadis yang tengah berdiri sambil menulis namanya di papan tulis yang tidak jauh dari posisi Ebisu- _sensei._

 _Yamanaka Ino_

Itulah namanya. Ya. Aku kenal dia mungkin lebih tepatnya aku semakin ingat dia setelah ia menulis namanya.

Dialah mantan kekasihku yang sempat menjadi bahasanku dan Naruko semalam.

Penampilannya sedikit berbeda dari terakhir aku melihatnya satu setengah tahun lalu. Surai pirangpanjang yang dulu sebahu sekarang sudah berubah menjadi model _pony tail_ dan yang masih sama dari terakhir kali kulihat dia adalah mata birunya yang indah, warna rambutnya, badannya yang seksi, dan kulitnya yang bersih.

" _Watashi wa Yamanaka Ino desu. Aku pindahan dari Amerika. Yoroshiku."_ Ucapnya sambil tersenyum di depan kelas.

Kemudian ia menatapku sambil tersenyum dan aku hanya menatapnya dengan biasa.

Kulihat ada seorang siswa yang mengangkat tangannya.

" _Ne_ Yamanaka- _san,_ apa kau sudah memiliki pacar?"

" _Woooaahhh!_ " Seketika kelas ribut setelah pertanyaan laki-laki bersurai cokelat cepak yang duduk tepat nomor dua paling depan pojok dekat pintu masuk. Tepatnya di belakang Hyuga-san.

 _Dasar cowok-cowok murahan_...

Kulihat kembali ke arah gadis kuncir kudaitu lalu ia kembali tersenyum. "Aku mantan kekasih Namikaze Naruto."

Hening! Itulah saat ini. Banyak pasang mata mengarah ke arahku.

 _Hell!_ Ucapan itu seperti genderang pertanda perang antara aku dan _fans_ dadakannya.

"Yamanaka- _san_ adalah orang Jepang blaster Amerika meski lahir dan tinggal lama di Amerika ia bisa berbahasa sama seperti kalian. Semoga kalian cepat akrab. Sudah-sudah. Jika kalian ingin berkenalan lebih lanjut lakukan saat istirahat. Yamanaka- _san_ silakan duduk di kursi kosong sebelah Namikaze- _san,_ kau sudah kenal Namikaze- _san_ bahkan lebih dari sekedar kenal menurut _sensei._ " Ucap Ebisu- _sensei_ dengan santainya.

Dasar botak mesum sialan!

Ino berjalan dengan anggunnya ke arah bangku kosong di sebelahku. Beruntung tiap meja di kelas sudah di rancang satu meja dengan satu bangku tetapi keberuntungan itu masih tidaklah terlihat seperti sebuah keberuntungan.

" _Long time no see... darling."_ Ucap Ino pelan sambil tersenyum manis ke arahku.

" _It will not make a change, Ino."_ Ucapku dengan pelan namun dua gadis yang duduk di depan dan depan kananku dapat mendengar suaraku dan Ino.

Dengan iseng aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru kelas dan kulihat banyak tatapan menantang dari laki-laki ke arahku lalu juga tatapan tajam dari _Fuuki Iinchou_? Hei. Apa aku melakukan sebuah kesalahan?

Dan kelas pun berjalan kembali seperti biasa meski aku mendapat tatapan aneh dari sosok sebelah kananku dan sosok yang berada di depan pojok kanan dekat pintu. Ya, Hyuga Hinata dan Yamanaka Ino.

 _ **End of Naruto's point of view**_

..

 _ **Teng... Teng... Teng...**_

Bel pertanda jam istirahat berbunyi bagai suara petikan harpa yang di mainkan oleh malaikat dengan indahnya. Banyak siswa mau pun siswi yang merasa jenuh dengan pelajaran yang berlangsung sehingga saat pelajaran sudah di penghujung waktu mereka hanya menatap papan tulis atau buku atau pun guru yang sedang mengajar. Dalam pikiran mereka terlihat sangat gelisah menunggu bel seperti seorang abnormal yang tengah mencari pasir kering gurun sahara di antara tumpukan salju di kutub utara.

Di kelas 2-B. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu langsung berdiri meninggalkan kelas mengabaikan tatapan dari banyak pasang mata teman sekelasnya, tujuannya berjalan menuju ruang klub sosial yang (terpaksa) di ikutinya. Alasannya? Tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah sang ketua klub mengirimkan pesan singkat yang masuk dan menggetarkan ponsel pintar pemuda itu tepat bersamaan dengan bel istirahat yang berbunyi.

Ia sengaja secepat mungkin sampai pada ruang klubnya agar cepat selesai dan segera berjalan ke kantin agar tidak lama mengantre.

Sesampainya di ruang klub sudah ada Sasame yang kelasnya hanya beberapa ruangan dari kelas gadis manis bersurai jeruk yang senang sekali memakai _hoodie_ hitam itu.

"Shion belum sampai?" Tanya Naruto pada Sasame yang sudah duduk dengan nyamannya. Pemuda itu segera duduk di seberang gadis itu tak lama seorang gadis bersurai pirang pucat panjang masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Langsung saja kita mulai..." Ujar Shion setelah duduk. "... Sasame bagaimana proposal yang akan kita ajukan untuk _Seitokaichou_?" Tanya Shion.

"Sudah di buat hanya bagian anggaran saja yang harus di perbaiki ulang karena kita masih belum memiliki daftar anggaran yang kita perlukan. Jadi untuk sementara aku menggunakan anggaran tahun lalu." Sasame menjelaskan dengan cukup rinci perihal proposal yang ia buat.

Shion mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto. "Bagaimana denganmu? Bagaimana persiapan konsep klub kita untuk festival budaya? Seperti apa yang akan kau jelaskan saat rapat nanti?" Tanya Shion langsung pada intinya.

" _Buchou_ , bagianku sudah selesai, bukan? Boleh aku ke kantin sekarang? Aku takut mengantre terlalu lama dan terlambat masuk kelas." Ucap Sasame setelah menginterupsi sesaat.

"Ya. Kau sudah boleh pergi." Jawab Shion singkat membuat Naruto sedikit ternganga karena seharusnya memulai bersama mengakhiri bersama atau lebih tepatnya ia juga mau ke kantin agar tidak terlalu lama mengantre.

" _Yokatta. Arigato, Buchou!_ " Respon Sasame cepat lalu segera berjalan keluar. " _Jaa. Buchou,_ Naruto- _kun_." Ucap Sasame saat di depan pintu lalu menghilang di balik pintu.

Kini tinggal mereka berdua saja. Naruto masih tidak mengerti apa saja yang akan ia lakukan saat rapat Nanti. _Ini pasti akan lama_. Seperti itulah isi pikirannya sekarang.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Shion kembali tentang konsep dan apa saja yang akan di bicarakan Naruto.

Dengan tidak semangat ia mulai menjelaskan konsepnya secara rinci. Respons Shion tentunya ada yang langsung setuju dan ada yang perlu di perjelas oleh Naruto.

Perdebatan kecil sesekali terjadi karena Naruto yang tidak tahu harus melakukan apa setelah menjelaskan tentang konsep klubnya.

Hingga dua puluh menit terlewat. Dengan hasil perdebatan Shion akan ikut menghadiri rapat bersama Naruto yang juga pemuda pirang itu yang menjadi konseptor klubnya saat rapat nanti.

" _Kruuuyyyykkk!_ "

"Suara apa itu?" Tanya Shion cepat pura-pura tidak tahu. Tentunya ia mengenal suara itu.

"Suara perutku. Sudahlah, aku akan ke kelasku dulu. Percuma bila ke kantin yang nantinya aku akan terlambat ke kelas." Naruto segera bangkit lalu berjalan dengan lemas menuju pintu keluar.

"Na-Naruto..." Naruto berhenti mendengar panggilan Shion.

"Hm?" Pemuda itu hanya bergumam sambil menoleh sedikit. Shion berdiri dari duduknya lalu membuka lemari dekat jendela dan mengeluarkan dua kotak _bento_ berwarna biru dan kuning _._ Salah satu kotak _bento_ itu di rasa sangat familiar oleh laki-laki pirang itu.

"I-itu?" Naruto terharu dengan Shion lalu sedikit rasa pesimis muncul di otaknya yang mengatakan _Shion hanya mengembalikan kotak bentomu, kau akan kelaparan saat jam pelajaran._ Betapa buruknya pikiran pemuda tampan nan sering narsis itu saat ini.

"Ma-makanlah. A-aku sudah membawakanmu _be-bento._ Suara perutmu menyeramkan!" Ucap Shion dengan merona hebat sambil menyodorkan kotak makan siang Naruto, namun rasa sombongnya segera mengalahkan rasa malunya.

Meski seperti itu, pemuda pirang itu tetap menerimanya... " _Arigato._ " ... dan berterima kasih.

 _Ini adalah bento pertama yang di berikan teman sekolahku setelah setahun setengah sekolah di sini._ Naruto senang dan sedikit merasa bingung perasaan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang ini.

"Boleh kumakan sekarang?" Tanya Naruto dengan suara pelan. Ia sedikit malu-malu dengan kejadian tiba-tiba ini. Shion menjawab dengan mengangguk.

Mereka duduk kembali di sofa ruangan klub mereka. Naruto membuka tutup kota makan siangnya dan melihat menunya adalah _nasi yang di taburi nori yang di potong kecil-kecil, tamagoyaki, sosis gurita, dan salad._ Bekal makan siang yang sederhana namun terlihat lezat.

"Kelihatannya enak. Apa kau yang membuatnya?" Ujar Naruto bertanya pada Shion. Sebelumnya Shion mengucapkan 'membawakan' bukan 'membuatkan' yang berarti membawakan bukan berarti yang membuatkan.

"Bu-bukan, _maid_ di rumahku yang membuatkannya." Jawab Shion namun Naruto tahu gelagat itu adalah gelagat gadis _tsundere_ yang sedang berbohong di tambah pemuda itu melihat ada plester yang melingkari jari telunjuk dan jari tengah gadis di depannya.

"Ah. Benar juga ya. Kau pasti tidak bisa memasak karena ada _maid_ di rumahmu." Ujar Naruto mencoba memancing putri dari kepala sekolah yang baru saja pagi ini ia tahu dari sepupunya.

"Aku bisa memasak kalau aku mau mencoba meski aku baru tahu perihnya teriris pisau saat memasak. Mungkin kau yang tidak bisa memasak!" _Mudah sekali terpancing. Sudahlah._

" _Itadakimasu!_ "

Pemuda itu baru saja menyuap sepotong _tamagoyaki,_ mengunyah dengan perlahan namun sedikit gelisah karena gadis pirang di depannya tengah memperhatikannya dengan teliti seolah membaca sebuah tulisan kuno yang sudah tidak bisa di lihat tiap-tiap lekukan batu yang hancur saat perang bintang(?).

"Hm?" Pemuda itu bergumam sambil menatap sang putri tunggal kepala sekolah seolah bertanya ' _ada apa?_ ' melalui tatapan matanya.

Menggeleng lalu dengan mengarahkan tatapannya pada _bento_ yang ia bawa dan ia buat. Sebenarnya gadis itu hanya merasa waswas mana kala pemuda pirang di depannya tidak menyukai masakan pertamanya.

" _Itadakimasu..._ "

Perlahan menyuapkan _tamagoyaki_ terlebih dahulu. Seketika ekspresi wajahnya berubah. _Asin!_ Itulah sebuah kata di benaknya saat memakan _bento_ buatannya. Ia memandang pemuda pirang di depannya makan dengan lahab tanpa bersuara, namun sesekali terlihat ekspresi wajahnya berubah saat memakan _tamagoyaki_ nya.

Gadis itu terharu melihat pemuda di hadapannya memakan bekal makan siang gagal buatannya tanpa mengeluh, menghargai suap demi suap makanan yang di makannya. Hingga makanan itu pun habis tanpa sisa.

" _Gochisousama deshita!_ " Ucap pemuda itu setelah menyelesaikan makannya.

Gadis di depannya hanya terdiam sambil menunduk dengan makan siang yang setengah nasinya sudah habis, _tamagoyaki_ yang masih banyak dan sosis berbentuk gurita yang tinggal sedikit.

" _Arigato_ untuk makan siangnya. Aku akan ada ulangan. Aku ke kelas lebih dulu dan terima kasih sudah membawa kotak _bento_ ku, kapan-kapan aku akan memasakkanmu masakan buatanku." Pemuda itu berujar sambil tersenyum lalu segera berjalan menuju pintu tak lupa membawa kota _bento_ nya.

Berhenti sejenak lalu berbalik...

"Untuk _tamagoyaki_ biar lebih enak sebaiknya garam yang kau gunakan untuk membuatnya hari ini kurangi setengahnya agar masakanmu lebih enak lagi, Shion." Berbalik lagi dan menghilang di balik pintu meninggalkan Shion yang tengah terfokus pada pintu tempat terakhir gadis itu melihat pemuda pirang yang mengacau dunianya.

Seulas senyum manis terpatri di wajah cantiknya. "Ia tahu itu buatanku? Menghargainya dengan tidak mengeluh saat memakannya? Apa benar yang seperti itu di bilang tidak pandai bersosialisasi? Atau mungkin pandai menjaga perasaan?" Ujarnya bertanya-tanya memikirkan pemuda pirang itu.

..

Suasana kelas saat ini terasa berbeda. Sepi dan sunyi. Sebuah situasi yang selalu di harapkan tokoh utama kita.

Ulangan. Itulah yang saat ini di lakukan oleh semua siswa dan siswi kelas 2-B.

Seorang guru dengan sorot mata tajam bagaikan ular tengah duduk sambil mengawasi murid-muridnya agar tidak menyontek. Guru dengan ciri nyentrik kulit putih pucat, mata kuning sorot tajam seperti orang hepatitis yang sedang marah dan surai lurus panjang bagai model _shamppo_ ular(?). Guru yang di panggil Orochimaru- _sensei_ oleh semua muridnya adalah guru mata pelajaran kimia. Satu dari tiga guru _killer_ di sekolah yang di nilai oleh banyak muridnya bahwa ia memiliki orientasi seksual yang menyimpang seperti _gay_ , paedofil dan bersifat sadistis, namun entahlah hanya guru itu dan korbannyalah yang tahu(?).

Sosok pemuda bersurai pirang yang berposisi duduk di pojok sebelah kiri dekat jendela hanya memandang soal demi soal yang tertulis di lembar soal. Matanya hanya memandangi tiap-tiap soal dengan tatapan kosong seolah menyorotkan sebuah pertanyaan _'mengapa aku harus belajar seperti ini saat semua zat-zat ini sedang di uji oleh jutaan ilmuan di dunia? Aku berani bertaruh aku tidak akan mati walau tidak mengerti soal-soal ini puluhan tahun ke depan.'._

Seorang gadis bersurai pirang _pony tail_ di sebelah kanannya menatap khawatir pemuda bersurai pirang itu. Khawatir pemuda itu tidak bisa mengerjakan soal-soal ulangan.

Beberapa detik memperhatikan pemuda yang hanya menatap kosong soal membuatnya terheran lantaran pemuda itu menutup lembar soalnya...

' _D-dia menyerah?... w-what?! Ce-cepat sekali!._ '

... mengerjakan soal-soal tersebut dengan cepat mengejutkan pikirannya gadis yang terpaku pada pemuda itu.

Akhirnya suasana kembali seperti kelas biasa setelah ulangan selesai. Banyak siswa dan siswi yang berpindah dari tempat duduknya menghampiri temannya untuk bertanya tentang perkiraan nilai masing-masing, ada yang bergerombol ada yang hanya berdua, ada yang sedang ber _chatting,_ ada yang sedang bermain ponsel pintarnya dan ada yang tengah melihat langit dari posisi duduknya. Ya. Orang terakhir itu adalah pemeran utama kita.

Mata biru indahnya menatap langit biru cerah tanpa awan, menerawang jauh, sejauh mungkin.

" _Darling, are you okay?_ " sebuah suara feminin masuk ke dalam pendengarannya.

Ia tidak menoleh pada sumber suara yang sudah ia tahu siapa orang itu.

" _Everything has changed, Ino. Don't call me like that."_

Pemuda pirang itu mengucapkannya tanpa menoleh ke arah gadis itu. Gadis itu langsung berdiri dari kursinya mendekat ke arah pemuda pirang itu.

" _Can you give me a chance?_ " Ucap Ino sambil menyentuh bahu pemuda itu yang masih fokus melihat langit.

" _You have disappointed me, Ino. Remember that?"_

" _I've been getting hurt since you left me, Naruto! And what do you say? I have disappointed you? You have left me, Naruto! Don't forget it!"_

Seketika kelas menjadi sunyi karena pertengkaran pemuda pirang dan gadis _pony tail_ itu, tepatnya suara Ino yang agak meninggi. Banyak mata terpasang pada mereka yang tengah bertengkar.

" _You don't think it was my mistake, Ino! It's been so long and I'm just a kid in that time! I'm fifteen years old almost sixteen in that time! What can a boy fifteen years old do alone in other country when he still have a family in his country?"_

Nada pemuda itu mulai naik setengah oktaf menanggapi gadis bersurai pirang _pony tail_ itu. Memang banyak hal yang bisa dengan mudah di maafkan, namun semudah apa pun memaafkan tetaplah sulit tuk di lupakan.

 _ **Brak!**_

Seorang pemuda bersurai cokelat cepak memukul meja dengan keras menunjukkan bahwa ia tak terima perlakuan pemuda pirang itu pada gadis bersurai _blonde_ itu.

"Jaga nada bicaramu, Namikaze. Tidak baik berbicara dengan nada tinggi dengan perempuan." Ucap pemuda itu dengan nada yang dingin.

" _Shut the fuck up, dude. Is not your business. Ah! I see. Are you falling in love with her?"_ Ucap Naruto dengan kasar dan tenang sambil menunjuk laki-laki itu dengan senyum miring.

Pemuda bersurai cokelat itu bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan cepat melalui depan kelas. Terlihat gurat emosi di wajahnya.

"INUZUKA! BERHENTI!" Ucap sang ketua komite kedisiplinan mencoba menghentikan dengan kata-kata.

Naruto yang sudah kesal karena sang mantan dan rasa sakit hatinya yang kembali datang juga terpancing emosi. Pemuda itu berdiri dan berjalan ke depan kelas dari duduknya mengabaikan Ino.

" _Naruto, stop!_ " Ucap Ino saat Naruto sudah berhadapan dengan laki-laki bersurai cokelat yang hanya terpaut semeter dari pemuda itu.

Pemuda bersurai cokelat itu langsung mengarahkan tinju tangan kanannya ke arah wajah Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu dengan refleks menghindar ke arah kiri.

Naruto melihat tinju itu sudah berada di sebelah kanan wajahnya segera menepis lengan pemuda bersurai cokelat itu ke kanan dengan lengan kanannya membuat pemuda bersurai cokelat itu agak berputar ke kiri, melihat itu Naruto segera mengarahkan telapak tangan kirinya pada belakang leher pemuda bernama Inuzuka Kiba dan mendorongnya ke arah meja yang terdapat seorang siswi.

 _ **Brak!**_

" _Kyaaa!"_ Teriak siswi pemilik meja di mana pemuda bersurai cokelat itu terkunci pergerakannya oleh Naruto yang tangan kiri mencengkeram belakang leher pemuda Inuzuka dan tangan kanan mencengkeram pergelangan tangan kanan serta memutar sedikit hingga telapak tangan kanan pemuda Inuzuka itu berada di belakang pinggang.

"Lepaskan dia Namikaze!" Sang _Fuuki Iinchou_ sudah berada di dekatnya.

Pemuda pirang itu agak menunduk mendekatkan kepalanya dengan kepala bersurai cokelat di depannya "Sosok pahlawan itu tidak pernah ada, setiap manusia selalu memiliki alasan untuk menolong. Apa alasanmu? Kau ingin membuatnya tertarik padamu? Kau–"

" _Stop, Naruto!"_

Pemuda pirang itu menghentikan ucapan saat mendengar suara gadis _pony tail_ memotong ucapannya.

Pemuda Namikaze itu segera melepaskan cengkeramannya dan segera berjalan pergi meninggalkan kelas dengan suasana hati tidak menyenangkan, mengabaikan pandangan sendu dari sepasang mata beriris _aquamarine_ milik gadis bersurai pirang _pony tail_ juga sepasang iris _lavender_ lembut milik gadis bersurai _indigo_ di sana.

Sepasang mata beriris _lavender_ lembut menatap kepergian pemuda pemilik mata biru indah _sapphire_ dengan perasaan bertanya-tanya dari pemiliknya.

Pemuda yang selama ini ia kenal adalah pemuda pendiam yang berhasil menggeser posisinya di peringkat nilai tertinggi. Sosok pemuda yang terlihat acuh dengan sekitar namun bisa sangat perhatian serta banyak omong seperti yang di lakukan pemuda itu lusa kemarin malam mengantarnya pulang meski telah di pukul dengan keras hingga pemuda itu memuntahkan makan malamnya dan juga tidak lupa kemarin siang saat menolongnya yang tidak sengaja menginjak kotoran burung di atap sekolah.

"Kali ini aku menganggap ini tidak pernah terjadi. Inuzuka tidak seharusnya kau ikut campur dengan urusan mereka. Lalu untukmu Yamanaka. Seharusnya selesaikan masalahmu di tempat yang tepat bukan di kelas yang sedang ramai oleh siswa-siswi." Ujar gadis bersurai _indigo_ panjang itu dengan tegas. Inuzuka Kiba hanya mendecih tidak suka. Selain merasa malu karena dengan mudah ia bisa di hentikan oleh si pirang, ia juga merasa kesal entah karena apa.

Hampir sama juga dengan Yamanaka Ino. Gadis itu hanya bisa meminta maaf pada teman-teman sekelasnya. Ia mengaku salah karena tidak seharusnya masalahnya dengan sang sulung Namikaze di selesaikan di antara ramainya kelas.

Gadis bersurai _indigo_ itu kemudian berjalan menuju seorang siswi bersurai _raven_ yang duduk di sebelah kanan mejanya.

"Satsuki, bisa tolong izinkan aku untuk pelajaran selanjutnya? Aku akan keluar sebentar dan kemungkinan bisa tidak hadir." Ucapnya pada gadis bersurai _raven_ panjang dan di balas anggukkan oleh gadis itu.

..

Taman belakang gedung sekolah adalah tempat yang nyaman namun sangat jarang di sentuh oleh siswa-siswi sekolah. Terlihat ada sebuah pohon _maple_ tinggi dengan rerumputan terawat di sekelilingnya, juga ada beberapa taman bunga yang di rawat oleh klub berkebun sekolah.

Di bawah pohon _maple_ itu Naruto berbaring di atas rerumputan dengan kedua lengannya bersilangan di belakang kepala sebagai bantalan kepalanya.

Lagi-lagi pemuda itu hanya melihat langit biru tanpa awan. Tatapan kosong yang memilukan.

Dalam pikirannya saat ini ia hanya ingin tenang dan melupakan segala pikiran yang mengganggunya seperti, Yamanaka Ino, konsep festival budaya klubnya dan juga masalah pribadinya sendiri yang selalu saja memikirkan orang lain tanpa mau terlibat.

Memejamkan mata dan merasakan embusan semilir angin di taman itu. Menggerakkan surai pirangnya yang tak terlalu panjang.

Seorang gadis bersurai _indigo_ datang tanpa di sadari oleh pemuda pirang itu. Gadis itu menatap pemuda pirang yang tengah memejamkan mata dengan pandangan yang sulit di memengerti dari netra lembutnya.

Mengapa gadis itu bisa menemukan pemuda yang saat ini tengah berbaring sambil memejamkan matanya? Jawabannya adalah gadis itu mengikuti ke mana pemuda itu pergi setelah gadis itu memberikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tegas kepada Yamanaka Ino dan Inuzuka Kiba.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku, _Fuuki Iinchou_?" Pemuda itu bersuara masih dengan memejamkan matanya.

Gadis itu tersentak mengetahui bahwa pemuda itu menyadari keberadaannya. "Kau tahu?" Tanya sang gadis kemudian.

Pemuda itu terdiam kembali. "Aku bisa mencium baumu. Maksudku aroma _lavender_ dari tubuhmu _..._ begitu menenangkan..." Ujar pemuda itu pelan setelah diam beberapa saat.

Gadis itu merona malu mendengar pujian ambigu dari pemuda itu lalu berjalan mendekat dan mendudukkan diri tak jauh dari pemuda itu.

"Kau membolos pelajaran terakhir? _Ne_ Hyuga- _san_?" Tanya pemuda itu lalu membuka matanya dan kembali menatap langit.

"Aku sudah izin untuk pelajaran terakhir." Jawab gadis itu lalu terdiam. Ia tidak tahu harus berbicara apa karena yang ia tahu ia hanya ingin mengikuti ke mana Naruto saat ini.

"Kau ingin menyeretku ke kelas? Atau ke ruang konseling?" Tanyanya lagi dengan suara pelan.

"Tidak keduanya." Jawabnya singkat. Ia tahu keputusannya saat ini adalah salah bila di pandang bahwa gadis itu seharusnya memberikan contoh baik sebagai ketua komite kedisiplinan, tapi untuk saat ini gadis itu memilih untuk mengabaikan itu sesaat dan menjadi siswi biasa.

"Lalu untuk apa? Kenapa kau tidak menjaga nilai-nilaimu?" Tanya Naruto lalu bertanya mengenai nilai, karena yang ia tahu gadis itu adalah salah satu pemegang beasiswa.

"Aku tidak tahu... Nilaiku? Nilaiku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau tidak khawatir nilaimu baik-baik saja?" Gadis itu mengembalikan pertanyaannya pada pemuda pirang pemilik mata biru itu.

"Aku tak pernah khawatir dengan nilaiku, kecuali nilai pengetahuan sosialku yang di semester ini menjadi tidak jelas." Ujar pemuda itu dengan santai tanpa nada berlebih pada ucapannya.

"Aku sudah tahu itu dari Mei- _sensei_."

" _Ah. Souka._ "

Suasana hening menyelimuti mereka. Tenteram dan teduh serta semilir embusan angin menyamankan dua pelajar berbeda gender itu.

Menenangkan. Itulah sebuah kata untuk mendeskripsikan suasana tempat mereka berada sekarang. Sang gadis masih terdiam memikirkan topik pembicaraan seperti apa yang akan ia buat.

Menoleh ke arah pemuda di sebelahnya. Pemuda itu terbaring dengan mata tertutup dan embusan nafas yang teratur dari pergerakan naik turunnya dada bidang itu membuat gadis itu menarik kesimpulan bahwa pemuda itu tertidur.

Melihat surai pirang itu tertiup angin hingga menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Sebelah tangan gadis itu terangkat ingin menyingkirkan helai demi helai rambut yang mengganggu itu namun ia menarik kembali tangannya dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan pemuda itu.

..

Sebuah ruangan dengan meja yang besar berbentuk lingkaran dengan banyak kursi yang mengelilinginya.

Hawa di ruangan itu terasa dingin bukti betapa seriusnya mereka yang ada di ruangan itu.

Rapat festival budaya. Itulah yang sedang berlangsung saat ini. Rapat di hadiri oleh OSIS, komite kedisiplinan, perwakilan guru, dan perwakilan-perwakilan klub sekolah.

"Silakan isi absensi terlebih dahulu." Ucap seorang laki-laki bersurai cokelat panjang dengan mata yang sangat mirip dengan ketua komite kedisiplinan.

Sebuah kertas _form_ telah di berikan pada salah satu orang untuk mengisi absen dan bergilir hingga kembali pada pemuda bersurai cokelat itu.

Pemuda itu segera melihat kertas yang sudah kembali padanya. Di sana tertulis...

 _ **Perwakilan Guru** :_

 _1\. Mitarashi Anko_

 _2\. Morino Ibiki_

 ** _Perwakilan OSIS:_**

 _1\. Hyuga Neji (Ketua OSIS)_

 _2\. Hu Tenten (Sekretaris OSIS)_

 ** _Perwakilan Komite Kedisiplinan Sekolah:_**

 _1\. Hyuga Hinata (Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan)_

 _2\. Nara Shikamaru (Anggota Komite Kedisiplinan)_

 ** _Perwakilan Klub Seni:_**

 _1\. Dei Deidara (Ketua)_

 _2\. Akasuna Sasori (Wakil Ketua)_

 ** _Perwakilan Klub Olahraga:_**

 _1\. Rock Lee (Ketua Klub Sepak Bola)_

 _2\. Uchiha Sasuke (Ketua Klub Basket)_

 ** _Perwakilan Klub berkebun:_**

 _1\. Nadeshiko Shizuka (Ketua Klub Berkebun)_

 _2._ –

 ** _Perwakilan Klub Musik:_**

 _1\. Haruno Sakura (Ketua Klub Musik Modern)_

 _2\. Fura Tayuya (Ketua Klub Musik Tradisional)_

 ** _Perwakilan Klub Sosial:_**

 _1\. Senju Shion (Ketua Klub Sosial)_

 _2\. Namikaze Naruto (Anggota Klub Sosial)_

 ** _Perwakilan Klub Budaya Tradisional:_**

 _1\. Rokubi Utakata (Ketua Klub Budaya Tradisional)_

2\. –

 ** _Perwakilan Klub Robotik:_**

 _1\. Hisajima Shiho (Ketua Klub Robotik)_

2\. –

 ** _Perwakilan Klub Cheerleader:_**

 _1\. Nanabi Fuu (Ketua Klub Cheerleader)_

2\. –

 ** _Perwakilan Klub Berita Sekolah:_**

 _1\. Shino Aburame (Ketua Klub Berita Sekolah)_

2\. –

 ** _Perwakilan Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib:_**

 _1\. Oni Taruho (Ketua Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib)_

2\. –

 ** _Perwakilan Klub Kendo:_**

 _1\. Taka Suigetsu (Ketua Klub Kendo)_

2\. –

 ** _Perwakilan Klub Judo:_**

 _1\. Ichi Juugo (Ketua Klub Judo)_

2\. –

 ** _Perwakilan Klub Media Sosial:_**

 _1\. Uzumaki Karin (Ketua Klub Media Sosial)_

 _2\. Rouran Sara (Wakil Ketua Klub Sosial Media)_

 ** _Perwakilan Klub Pecinta Alam:_**

 _1\. Inuzuka Kiba (Wakil Ketua Klub Pecinta Alam)_

 _2\. Neko Tamaki (Anggota Klub Pecinta Alam)_

 _.._

Itulah daftar _form_ absensi yang sudah terisi oleh peserta rapat festival budaya.

Ruangan yang sudah di desain dengan sedemikian rupa dengan meja bundar serta tiga puluh kursi mengelilinginya memanglah ruangan yang di gunakan untuk melakukan rapat bersama.

Pemuda bersurai cokelat panjang itu menaruh kembali kertas _form_ absensi yang sudah di isi tersebut di depannya.

"Rapat saya mulai. Selamat sore. Terima kasih untuk kalian semua yang sudah hadir dalam rapat ini..." Pemuda itu membuka rapat dan terus menjelaskan secara rinci tiap poin-poin yang menjadi agenda rapat. Tanya -jawab terjadi di selingi sedikit perdebatan.

Satu-satunya pemuda bersurai pirang di sana hanya diam sambil mendengarkan percakapan demi percakapan di rapat itu. Ia merasa ini bukanlah rapat, melainkan debat tertutup antara OSIS dan Komite Kedisiplinan. Tentunya Pemuda bernama Naruto itu merasakan adanya sedikit bumbu gengsi antara dua kubu penting di sekolah.

OSIS dan Komite Kedisiplinan itu berbeda pembina, OSIS di bina oleh Mitarashi Anko sedangkan Komite Kedisiplinan di bina oleh Morino Ibiki. Berbeda pembina tentunya juga berbeda visi dan misi yang tepatnya perbedaan ideologi. Perbedaan itu tentunya menjadi pemanas di arena rapat ini.

Hingga tiba sesi konsep tiap klub untuk melaksanakan festival budaya agar adanya sinkronisasi tema dari festival budaya yang akan di laksanakan.

..

 _ **Naruto's point of view**_

Seperti inilah politik, ada saja hal yang di perdebatkan. Setidaknya kerja sama antar klub untuk melaksanakan festival budaya di izinkan, lagi pula apa yang bisa di lakukan klub yang berisi tiga orang untuk berpartisipasi secara individual? Klub yang berisikan dua gadis aneh dan seorang laki-laki perfeksionis, tampan, cerdas, serba bisa dan memiliki banyak bakat ini? Meski banyak bakat aku terlalu malas untuk berpartisipasi, tak ada motivasi untukku.

Sudah satu jam rapat ini berlangsung dan pada akhir rapat telah di putuskan konsep untuk festival budaya nanti adalah mengadakan pentas seni yang di selingi unjuk bakat dari siswa-siswi, pameran tiap klub dan juga mengadakan bazar yang semua akan di adakan di lapangan upacara. Kelas-kelas juga di pakai sebagai tempat pelaksanaan festival budaya hanya saja untuk tiap penghuni kelas di haruskan memiliki konsep dan ide yang berbeda beda dan pastinya panitia untuk festival budaya kelas dan sekolah berbeda pasti ada siswa mau pun siswi yang berpanitia ganda. Betapa rumitnya ini dan yang pastinya ini sangat merepotkan.

"Rapat ini akan di lanjutkan kembali minggu depan bersamaan dengan rapat besar bersama perwakilan semua kelas untuk menentukan siapa ketua pelaksana dari acara festival budaya. Terima kasih atas waktu kalian."

Ucapan Hyuga Neji mengakhiri rapat hari ini– Tunggu! Hyuga Neji? Hyuga? Hyuga Hinata? Mereka bersaudara?

Isi kepalaku membuatku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah dua Hyuga itu. Mereka mirip. Ya. Pasti mereka saudara sepupu, sepertiku dan Karin hanya saja aku dan Karin tidak mirip.

Melihat banyak yang sudah berdiri dan berjalan keluar membuatku ikut berdiri dan berjalan keluar di ikuti Shion yang duduk di sebelahku. Sepertinya ia kurang puas dengan hasil rapat meski untuk klub sudah mendapat izin dan mungkin akan berjalan sesuai keinginan. Sudahlah. Aku sudah lelah dan ingin segera pulang.

Aku berjalan santai dengan Shion juga berjalan di sebelahku. Saat sudah dekat dengan pintu keluar aku melihat Ino sedang berdiri sambil bersandar di dinding. Apa yang ia lakukan? Itulah pertanyaanku.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk berjalan mendekatinya, meninggalkan Shion yang melihatku aneh lalu berjalan menjauh mengabaikanku.

" _What are you doing? Waiting for someone?"_ Tanyaku saat jarak kami hanya terpaut beberapa meter.

" _I just looking for you. We have to talk."_ Apa yang harus di bicarakan kalau pada akhirnya hanya perdebatan yang terjadi.

Aku menghembuskan nafas lelah. Aku butuh udara segar. Mungkin berbicara di taman belakang tempatku membolos tadi tidak buruk.

"Ikut aku." Ucapku padanya lalu segera berjalan meninggalkannya. Jika ia merasa ini penting pastinya ia akan mengikutiku.

" _Where we'll go?_ "

"Ikut saja dan gunakan bahasa negara ini, Ino." Ucapku sambil berjalan dan dapat kurasakan ia juga berjalan mengikutiku.

Berjalan tanpa ada pembicaraan. Hingga kami sampai di taman belakang.

Aku segera melempar tasku dan berbaring dengan tas sebagai bantal. "Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanyaku sambil menatap langit berawan dengan warna jingga yang menghiasinya.

" _Sorry–_ "

"Gunakan bahasa sepertiku." Aku memotong ucapannya dengan cepat.

" _Hai..._ Aku minta maaf... untuk semuanya." Ucapnya dengan nada yang miris.

Aku memosisikan diriku untuk duduk dengan kedua kakiku menekuk ke depan.

"Aku memaafkanmu. Dan aku juga meminta maaf atas nada bicaraku yang kasar padamu." Ucapku sambil memberikannya sebuah senyum kecil, namun... _Hell!_ Apa senyumku menakutkan?! Kenapa ia menangis?!

Ia menunduk dan menangis. Aku mengarahkan tangan kananku untuk menyentuh bahunya. "Ino–"

 _ **Grep!**_

... ucapanku terhenti saat ia mengalungkan kedua lengannya melingkari leherku dan membenamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leherku dan membuatnya basah dengan air matanya.

Apakah ini tangis terharu? Tangis menderita? Tangis lain-lain? Aku masih kurang mengerti. Apakah ia masih memiliki perasaan padaku? Apa alasannya ia bersekolah di tempat yang sama denganku?

Ia masih memelukku kemudian aku mengarahkan telapak tanganku pada puncak kepalanya. Hal yang aku lakukan bila Naruko sedang menangis merindukan _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san._

" _I still love you!"_ Itu dia pernyataan yang membuatku bingung. Aku sudah tidak memiliki perasaan padanya.

"Aku tahu. Tapi maaf–"

" _There's another girl, right?"_ Masih dengan memelukku ia memotong ucapanku dan memberiku pertanyaan dengan suara seraknya. Merasakan kerapuhan gadis yang pernah mengisi hari-hariku saat _Sekolah Menengah Pertama_ dulu sangat membuatku tidak nyaman.

Aku mengingat kepingan-kepingan kenangan saat aku masih kelas dua _Sekolah Menengah Pertama._ Tidak berbeda jauh dengan sekarang. Saat _SMP_ aku juga penyendiri dan hanya memiliki seorang teman, teman yang bisa disebut teman.

..

 _ **2 yeras ago**_

 _Di suatu ketika aku baru saja pulang dari kelasku setelah melakukan piket. Aku melihat Ino yang terlihat panik seolah kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga. Setelah aku bertanya ia menjatuhkan sebuah liontin peninggalan ibunya yang sudah tiada, kemudian aku merasa bagaimana bila aku yang kehilangan?_

 _Aku pun membantunya dan secara tidak sengaja aku menemukan liontin itu di antara tumpukan sampah, mungkin tersapu oleh petugas kebersihan._

 _Setelah kejadian itu Ino selalu menempel padaku hingga membuat temanku agak cemburu, meski temanku adalah laki-laki normal, ia hanya cemburu waktu. Mengingatnya membuatku ingin tertawa._

 _Ino semakin dekat denganku. Hingga enam bulan berlalu tepatnya setelah kenaikan kelas menuju kelas 3 Ino menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Itu adalah pernyataan cinta pertama untukku, namun saat itu aku menolaknya karena merasa aku tidak memiliki perasaan padanya, hingga suatu saat aku merasa gila saat aku melihatnya dengan laki-laki lain lalu aku langsung saja menariknya menjauh dan mengatakan... "I hate to see you with another men!" ... ia terkejut dengan mata membulat, pipi merona salah tingkah dan bibir yang sedikit terbuka lalu saat itu jugalah aku membungkam bibirnya yang kutahu seperti ingin mengucapkan banyak kata, ya itulah saat-saat ciuman pertamaku yang ternyata juga ciuman pertamanya terjadi, di situlah awal hubunganku dan Ino menjalin kasih._

..

 _ **A year letter**_

 _Lalu setahun kemudian aku harus kembali ke Jepang bersama ayahku sekalian melanjutkan sekolahku. Kami bertengkar karena ia tidak ingin menjalani hubungan jarak jauh lalu ia memutuskan hubungan kami. Kecewa... itulah yang kurasakan selain sedih untuk pertama kali karena cinta dan juga pertama kali aku merasakan putus cinta aku juga merasa kehilangan teman._

..

 _ **Present**_

Ino masih memelukku erat dan aku hanya mengelus puncak kepalanya. Ia masih menangis dengan wajah di perpotongan leherku. _"_ Tidak ada gadis lain, Ino. Aku hanya merasa nyaman dengan kesendirianku saat ini. _"_ Jawabku pada pertanyaannya.

" _Will a chance come from you?"_ Tanya Ino lagi padaku. Kesempatan? Semua orang memang berhak mendapatkan kesempatan, tetapi kesempatan tidak selalu datang, bisa di dapat atau menghampiri kesempatan itu. Itulah realitas yang sebenarnya.

Aku sudah tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama padanya. Memberinya kesempatan hanya akan menyakitinya lebih lama.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bisa Ino. Perasaanku padamu dulu dan sekarang sudah berbeda. Memberimu kesempatan hanya akan menyakitimu saja." Ucapku berbisik padanya. Aku tidak ingin menyakitinya. Bagaimana pun dia pernah menemani hari-hariku dan membawa tawa untukku, dengan tidak menyakitinya adalah pilihan terbaik.

" _I will make you come back to love me!"_ Mendengar kata-katanya membuatku tersenyum. Dia tidak pernah berubah selalu keras kepala.

" _Ganbatte._ Jika kau bisa menaklukkanku lagi, kau bisa memastikan aku jatuh kembali padamu... _"_ Yang kulakukan adalah memberinya dukungan bukan kesempatan, jika dia bisa mengubah dukunganku menjadi kesempatan maka dia berhasil menjatuhkanku. Seperti bertaruh memang tetapi itulah yang lebih baik dari pada aku memberinya kesempatan sekarang yang pastinya akan menyakitinya.

Jika di pandang sebelah mata, apa yang kulakukan seperti memberikan harapan palsu untuknya, namun bagiku itu tidak, karena soal perasaan adalah hal yang rumit dan tidak bisa di prediksi bagaimana akhirnya atau bagaimana kelanjutannya.

"... dan kuatlah saat kau tahu kesempatan itu tidak pernah datang." Ucapku dengan pelan lalu melepas pelukan Ino dengan memegangi kedua bahunya dan mendorongnya dengan pelan.

Bila nanti aku yang kembali takluk olehmu tanpa kau sadari dan kau sudah bersama yang lain... itu adalah kesalahanku dan aku akan menerimanya. Berpikir untuk menerima seperti itu memang mudah tetapi tidak mudah untuk di realisasikan.

Kau terlalu banyak membaca novel ibumu Naruto.

Aku kembali menatap _aquamarin_ yang menatap dalam padaku. Sebelah tanganku terangkat untuk menghapus jejak air mata di sana.

"Aku tidak pantas di tangisi oleh gadis cantik, kuat dan keras kepala sepertimu, Ino." Ucapku lalu memberikan sebuah senyum.

Gadis itu membalas senyumku dengan tipis. Ya aku tahu itu hanya senyum penuh kebohongan tetapi terkadang memberikan sebuah senyuman palsu itu lebih baik daripada mengatakan bahwa aku menderita.

" _Naruto..."_

"Hm?"

" _... kiss me..."_

Astaga apa yang ada di pikirannya? Aku hanya mantannya meski aku tahu ciuman pertamanya adalah aku begitu pun ia untukku.

"Kenapa? Menciummu tanpa perasaan akan menyakitimu, Ino..." Ucapku lalu menoleh sedikit ke kanan untuk menghindari _aquamarin_ nya yang menusuk _sapphire_ ku.

" _I just wanna kiss you... Naruto."_ Dengan tatapan mata sendu itu ia berucap padaku. Melihatnya seperti ini membuatku merasa akulah kesalahan itu.

" _For the last time, Ino."_

Aku mendekatkan wajahku pada wajahnya hingga hidung kami bersentuhan dan rasa hangat deru nafas kami saling berbentur.

Kutatap matanya ada kesedihan terpancar di sana. Akulah penyebabnya. Ia mulai menutup matanya dan...

 _ **Chuu**_

... aku menyentuhkan bibirku pada bibirnya kemudian mengecupnya lalu ikut untuk memejamkan mataku.

Ciuman ini tidak semanis dulu saat ia masih menjadi kekasihku.

Setelah aku mengecupnya sekali aku memundurkan wajahku dan mantapnya dengan tatapan yang entah seperti apa.

" _Thank you..."_

 _ **Chuu**_

Ia mengecup bibirku lalu segera bangkit dan berlari menuju pintu gerbang sekolah dengan derai air mata yang kembali membasahi matanya dan sorot mata yang menunjukkan kesedihan setelah kecupanku pada bibirnya yang menurutku bahwa ia merasa kecupan itu sangat berbeda dengan dulu.

Aku bangkit dari dudukku lalu berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah tak lupa mengambil tasku yang sebelumnya kugunakan sebagai bantal. Berjalan dengan pelan hingga saat dekat dengan gerbang aku melihat Shion yang berdiri menyandar dengan kedua tangannya belakangnya sambil memegangi tasnya.

"Membuat seorang gadis patah hati setelah kau menciumnya. Kau brengsek, Namikaze." Ucapnya dengan sinis padaku. Ya. Soal itu ia tidak tahu yang sebenarnya maka kesimpulanku untuknya adalah ia korban dari sepasang mata miliknya dan otak yang tidak sejalan dengan apa keinginan hatinya.

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu kalau merasa cemburu dengannya oleh tindakkan brengsekku. Aku bukanlah orang baik dan aku juga bukan orang jahat. Kata brengsek yang kau ucapkan sepertinya tepat untukku yang bukan orang baik atau pun orang jahat. Orang baik mau pun orang jahat bukan berarti brengsek." Ucapku tanpa melihat ke arah matanya dan berjalan pelan meninggalkannya. Biarlah ia berpikiran seperti itu.

Hidup itu tidak seindah _fanfiction romance-fluffy_ yang pernah kubaca. Karena se _fluffy_ apa pun _fanfiction_ itu selalu saja ada _reader_ yang tidak suka _pair_ nya...

 _ **Damn! Is that my fucking quote?!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **To Be Crazy**_

 _ **Yosh, udah di lanjut! Hampir 8K Word?! Rekor terbaru Baka DimDim**_

 _ **Fuuki Iinchou = Ketua Komite kedisiplinan.**_

 _ **Fuuki = Moral publik, disiplin(apa lagi ya?)**_

 _ **Iinchou = Iin + chou = komite + ketua = ketua komite**_

 _ **Fuuki Iinchou = Ketua komite kedisiplinan.**_

 _ **Kalau di anime Bakemonogatari itu manggil ketua kelasnya "Iinchou" itu berarti ketua komite di kelas/ketua kelas.**_

 _ **Kalau ada yang lebih mengerti tentang "chou" untuk sebutan ketua apa pun saya akan sangat berterima kasih kalau bersedia menjelaskan :)**_

Mungkin segitu cukup dari saya untuk menjelaskan _**fuuki iinchou**_ yang jadi pertanyaan.

Seneng kalau ada yang ngungkapin kesannya setelah baca fict ini. Ada banyak quote yang ngebuat inspirasi saya dari anime, novel, bahkan debat calon gubernur Jakarta, quote bukan inspirasi cerita saya, inspirasi cerita gak tau dari mana tapi mungkin juga pengalaman pribadi seorang teman yang sialnya sewaktu masih sekolah tingkahnya sedikit mirip dengan tokoh utama tapi tentatif deh soalnya bikin fict ini dateng gitu aja keinginan untuk nulis pas lagi download anime.

Ok. Ok. Kalo ngerasa watak Naruto mirip Hachiman oregairu itu pendapatmu jadi ga mungkin kan harus mengabaikan pendapatmu dari fict yang saya sendiri ga ambil keuntungan. Kan udah ada warning OOC jadi karakter ga sesuai asli. Jangan khawatir karakter naruto disini jadi mirip Hachiman, mereka berbeda. ok hahaha.

Genre general di chapter ini sepertinya sudah mulai menunjukkan eksistensinya dengan menampilkan sisi genre hurt/comfort, family, dan romance. Genre friendshipnya belum muncul banyak.

Bingung mau celoteh apalagi, jadi...

 _ **... yang mau review silakan review, yang mau curhat silakan curhat, yang mau flame juga gapapa(paling di kacangin kayak martabak)**_

 _ **Terima kasih sudah mau membaca, fav, follow dan menyempatkan waktu untuk mereview.**_

 _ **Sampai ketemu di Chapter selanjutnya yang mungkin semakin gak jelas.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Aku memandang tulisan demi tulisan yang tertata di depan layar komputerku. Membaca sebuah artikel yang menjadi _trending_ di dunia maya.

LDR? _Long Distance Relationship_. Sebuah hubungan yang hampir pernah kujalani sekitar setahun setengah lalu.

 _Hah_ ~

Menghela nafas sesaat setelah aku membaca sebuah artikel mengenai seorang gadis yang telah berhubungan dengan kekasihnya selama enam tahun dan dua tahun melakukan LDR, namun begitu sang kekasih ingin pulang justru membawa luka menyakitkan untuk sang gadis. Sang kekasih meminta maaf dan tiba-tiba menghilang kemudian mengirimkan undangan pernikahan sang kekasih dengan perempuan lain seolah melupakan bagaimana perjuangan sang gadis untuk menunggu dan menjaga hatinya.

Sebagai laki-laki juga sebagai orang yang tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti itu pastinya tidak akan bisa membayangkan bagaimana perihnya rasa pengihanatan yang di rasakan gadis itu, namun satu hal yang harus kupaham adalah laki-laki baik untuk perempuan yang baik dan laki-laki tidak baik untuk perempuan yang tidak baik. Begitulah hal yang ada di pikiranku setelah membaca artikel yang mengiris hati itu.

Laki-laki baik untuk perempuan baik... aku bukan laki-laki yang baik dan aku juga bukan laki-laki tidak baik... bagaimana yang akan menjadi pendampingku kelak?

 _Hah_ ~

Terlalu dini untukku memikirkan itu. Untuk sementara nikmati masa _single_ mu Namikaze Naruto.

Aku mematikan komputerku lalu mengalihkan pandanganku pada tumpukan buku yang tergeletak di atas meja belajarku. Setidaknya semua PRku sudah selesai, kecuali selembar kertas _essay_ pelajaran pengetahuan sosialku yang _yah_... aku malas untuk mengerjakannya karena sampai saat ini masih belum ada hal yang mengubah sudut pandangku pada kehidupan sekolah yang saat ini kuamati. Mengapa tugas itu harus sesuai dengan realitasku? Aku mungkin bisa saja membuat dengan penuh kebohongan tetapi maaf aku bukan pembohong.

Masih sama, banyak dari siswa-siswi sekolah yang kuamati selalu mendekati temannya hanya saat butuh dan kemudian menjauh saat kebutuhannya terpenuhi lalu juga ada yang mengorbankan temannya agar terbebas dari hukuman dan masih banyak lagi hal negatif dari hubungan pertemanan yang kuamati diam-diam untuk _essay_ ku dan nanti pastinya akan ada lebih banyak lagi aksi yang akan memperkuat pola pikirku saat persiapan festival budaya nanti di mana banyak yang saling berpangku tangan mengerjakan tugas individu untuk persiapan sampai dengan pelaksanaan.

Memikirkan itu membuatku menyerah dan memutuskan untuk memberikan kontribusi setahun penuh untuk klub selama setahun.

Siapkah aku melakukan hal merepotkan itu? Entah. Aku ingin sekali melakukan LDR saat ini... _Lari Dari Realita~ hahaha_... bodoh.

 _Hah_ ~ Ada yang bilang menghela nafas mengurai umur. Entah sudah berapa umurku berkurang karena sering menghela nafas sepeti ini, karena yang kutahu umurku berkurang tiap detiknya masa bodoh dengan yang bilang bahwa menghela nafas mengurangi umur.

Kulangkahkan kaki menuju balkon kamarku lalu menatap langit gelap yang sepi akan bintang-bintang dan hanya ada bulan berpantul sinar redup.

Bulan itu seperti diriku. Di antara berjuta bintang yang bersinar bulan selalu menyendiri tak memancarkan sinar dan hanya menerima sinar untuk menunjukkan bahwa dirinya ada.

Kulirik ke arah jam dinding masih pukul 9 malam mungkin lebih baik aku tidur cepat...

 _ **Kryuuukk**_

Oh tidak! Kenapa kau protes kawan? Bukankah kau sudah di isi? Apa yang kupikirkan saat ini hanya akan membuatku gila dan membuatku lapar.

Segera berjalan menuju dapur mencari stok _ramen_ sahabat malamku yang baru kubeli beberapa hari lalu untuk segera memakannya.

Saat berada di dapur aku segera membuka lemari dapur yang kosong tanpa ada stok sahabat malamku?

Ada sebuah kertas di sana.

 _Nii-Nii, ramennya enak. Lain kali kalau beli juga untuk Naruko ya~_

Astaga! Aku ingin marah pada adikku tetapi aku selalu tidak bisa.

Aku tidak akan bisa tidur bila lapar. Olahraga malam sepertinya tidak buruk dan segera aku mengambil sebuah _sweater_ ber _hoodie_ berwarna abu-abu yang tergantung di belakang pintu lalu memakai _ear-phone_ yang tersambung dengan ponsel pintarku.

"Naruko! _Nii-Nii_ keluar sebentar! Kunci _Nii-Nii_ bawa!" Ucapku agak keras yang pasti kutahu Naruko belum tidur.

" _Yaa_!" Benar dia belum tidur dan pasti sedang melakukan _Bego Live_ namun awas saja kalau sampai ia menyetujui permintaan laki-laki bejat yang selalu bilang ' _open_ ' di _medsos_ itu.

 _.._

Berlari kecil sambil mendengarkan lagu _band_ _favorite_ ku menuju mini _market_ yang jaraknya sekitar 3 blok dari rumahku cukup menyenangkan sampai...

... kulihat mini _market_ itu tutup karena _'sedang liburan!'_ _Hell!_ Pemilik dan pegawai mini _market_ itu sedang liburan?!

Dengan terpaksa aku pergi menuju mini _market_ lain yang berjarak 10 blok dari rumahku.

Kembali berlari kecil menuju mini _market_ itu. Sepanjang jalan aku memerhatikan sekelilingku masih ramai orang-orang berlalu-lalang ada juga sepasang kekasih yang sedang berkencan malam.

Aku berhenti sebentar untuk memilih lagu yang ingin kudengarkan namun...

' _Hei kembalikan tasku!'_

... aku mendengar suara perempuan sedang marah dari arah gang sepi dan gelap yang tidak jauh dariku.

Aku segera berlari ke sana karena mungkin saja ada yang butuh pertolongan dan berbahaya juga seorang perempuan berada di gang sepi dan gelap itu.

' _Shion?!'_

Aku terkejut melihat gadis itu yang di kelilingi 3 laki-laki _uhm_... kata berandal mungkin bisa cukup untuk mendeskripsikan mereka.

Rambut mereka warna-warni seperti sapu dan kemoceng di rumahku.

"Kau mau tasmu? Bagaimana kalau kami memberikan pilihan?"

"Temani kami sampai pagi maka kami kembalikan tasmu atau kau pergi tanpa tasmu?"

"Jangan bercanda! Cepat kembalikan tasku!"

Oh astaga. Gadis itu memang pemberani. Dia tidak terlihat gentar sedikit pun meski ia hanya sendirian.

Kulihat Shion langsung memukul salah satu dari berandal itu namun...

 _Hah_ ~

... bagaimana pun ia tetap perempuan dan perempuan selalu lebih lemah secara fisik oleh laki-laki dan lihat sekarang Shion terkunci pergerakannya.

"LEPASKAN AKU BRENGSEK!"

 _ **Plak**_

Suara tamparan menggema di gang gelap tempatku berada. Sudahlah! Aku mulai membenci ini.

"Diamlah! Kami sudah memberikan pilihan dan kau sepertinya tidak memilih salah satunya jadi kami memutuskan kau temani kami sampai pagi dan tasmu tidak akan kemba–"

 _ **Tok... Tok.. Tok!**_

Aku berjalan sambil memegang sebuah botol minuman keras kosong yang kuambil dari tempat sampah secara terbalik dan membenturkan bagian bawahnya ke dinding gang.

Suara benturan botol itu menggema menarik perhatian mereka semua. Aku membawa botol sebagai senjataku bila terpaksa harus berkelahi dengan 3 berandal itu.

Aku menggunakan botol sebagai senjata? Ayolah. Aku hanya berpikir rasional bila aku melawa 3 orang sekaligus pasti aku akan sangat kesusahan. Bahkan kemungkinan besar akan di hajar habis-habisan. Aku tidak pernah berpikir hidupku sesuai dengan _anime RomCom_ juga _dorama Romance-Action._

"Siapa kau?! Pergilah kalau tidak ingin terluka!" Ucap salah satu dari berandal itu. Namun apa peduliku. Aku tidak takut pada mereka.

Kulihat wajah Shion merasa heran dan tidak mengenaliku. Itu wajar karena tempat ini gelap dan aku memakai _hoodie sweater_ ku sehingga wajah dan rambut pirangku tidak terlihat.

"Lepaskan gadis itu. Aku ingin mengantarnya pulang." Ujarku dengan suara yang agak memberat karena aku benci melihat pria yang kasar pada perempuan.

Aku membuka _hoodie_ ku dan menunjukkan surai pirangku.

"Naruto!" Kudengar suara Shion terkejut melihatku namun aku mengabaikannya dan fokus pada 3 berandal di sana.

"Hei _Gaijin!_ Pergilah! Jangan menjadi pahlawan!"

Berandal itu memanggilku apa? _Gaijin?_ Ya. Aku memang blaster tetapi aku benci di panggil seperti itu. Keparat! Aku benci rasis.

 _ **End of Naruto's point of view**_

Terlihat gurat emosi terpancar dari wajah pemuda pirang bermata biru itu. Ia kesal dengan panggilan _Gaijin_ yang di ucap salah satu berandal di sana.

Pemuda itu segera berlari ke arah 3 berandal di sana tanpa memikirkan keselamatannya. Tujuannya saat ini adalah menghajar para berandal di sana dan menyelamatkan Shion yang mungkin adalah tujuan kedua karena awalnya Naruto tidak berniat berkelahi saat ini.

"HABISI DIA!" Ujar salah satu berandal dan maju ke arah Naruto secara bersama-sama.

Salah satu berandal sudah berada di jarak serang Naruto. Naruto langsung mengarahkan tangannya yang memegang botol ke arah kepala berandal A.

 _ **Pyarr**_

Botol itu pecah tepat saat mengenai kepala berandal A dengan keras hingga serpihan kaca dari botol itu bertebaran bersamaan dengan tetesan minuman keras yang masih ada dalam botol itu.

 _ **Brukh**_

Berandal A langsung terkapar di depan pemuda bersurai pirang bermata biru di sana.

Berandal B dan C melihat kawannya terkapar dengan banyak darah yang mengalir dari kepala hanya bisa berhenti dengan kekesalan yang tiada tara.

Shion membulatkan matanya saat melihat Naruto memukul kepala berandal A tanpa ragu dengan botol hanya bisa membulatkan matanya. _Shock_ melihat orang yang ia kenal bisa melakukan hal seperti itu. _Apakah pemuda itu pernah membunuh orang?_ Pikirnya.

Beberapa detik berlalu dengan keheningan.

"HABISI DIA!" Berandal B berlari menuju Naruto bersamaan dengan berandal C.

Saat sudah dekat Naruto langsung mengarahkan botol yang sudah pecah itu ke arah berandal B untuk menusuk berandal itu dengan sisi tajam botol yang sudah pecah itu, namun berandal B menepis tangan Naruto hingga botol yang sudah pecah itu terjatuh.

Perkelahian tidak bisa di hindarkan. Saling memukul dan menendang. Saling memberi rasa sakit dan luka fisik.

 _ **Bugh**_

Berandal C terkena pukulan tepat pada perutnya oleh Naruto hingga terdorong mundur dan jatuh sambil memegangi perutnya, namun...

 _ **Bugh**_

Naruto langsung terkapar saat dagunya terkena pukulan dengan keras oleh berandal B.

Berandal B langsung memosisikan tubuhnya duduk di atas perut Naruto dan memukuli wajah Naruto tanpa ampun.

 _ **Bugh-Bugh-Bugh!**_

Darah bercipratan dari sudut bibir dan hidung Naruto mengotori sekitar kepala dan wajah Naruto.

"HENTIKAN! JANGAN SAKITI NARUTO!" Shion berteriak seraya berlari dan menerjang berandal B yang sedang memukuli Naruto.

 _ **Bugh**_

Shion menendang kepala berandal B dengan keras membuat berandal B oleng dan terjatuh dari duduknya di atas perut Naruto.

"Perempuan jalang!" Berandal B mengusap darah yang keluar dari hidungnya dan sudut bibirnya akibat pukulan Naruto juga tendangan Shion lalu mengeluarkan sebuah pisau dari kantung temanya yang sudah terkapar akibat pukulan botol Naruto.

"Naruto!" Shion berlutut di dekat tubuh Naruto sambil mengguncang tubuh laki-laki pirang anggota klubnya.

Laki-laki itu terlihat kacau dengan banyak luka di wajahnya.

Melihat ke arah berandal B yang memegang pisau. Shion langsung bergetar takut dan tidak bisa bergerak karena ketakutannya.

"LEBIH BAIK KAU DIAM SAJA JALANG!" Berandal B bergerak ke arah Shion hendak menusuk gadis pirang pucat dengan _drees one piece_ berwarna biru muda dengan pisau lipat yang ia genggam.

 _ **Jleb**_

Naruto bangkit dan membiarkan punggungnya yang tertusuk pisau karena melindungi Shion.

 _ **Bugh**_

Naruto langsung menyerang dengan siku tangan kanannya ke arah wajah berandal B. Membuat berandal B mundur beberapa langkah dengan pisau yang tercabut dari punggung Naruto.

" _Ugh!"_ Seketika Naruto jatuh berlutut di depan Shion yang berlutut menghadapnya dan tumbang ke arah Shion.

"NARUTO! SIAPA PUN TOLONG!" Shion berteriak keras meminta tolong sambil menahan tubuh Naruto.

"Hei! Apa yang terjadi!" Terdengar suara berat dari luar gang membuat berandal B langsung menghampiri berandal A yang sudah terkapar dan memapahnya juga berandal C yang langsung membantu berandal B membawa kawannya dan pergi.

Shion terlihat sangat takut dengan keadaan Naruto. Raut wajah ketakutan terlihat panik dan merasa bersalah.

"NARUTO JANGAN MATI!" Ujar Shion sambil mendekap Naruto dengan bulir air mata yang mulai membasahi mata dan turun begitu saja pada kedua pipinya.

"Aku tidak... mati karena ini... Bodoh... _Ugh!_ Ini sangat sakit..." Ujar Naruto dengan suara lemah dan ringisan sakit pada luka tusuk di punggungnya.

"TOLONG! SIAPA PUN KUMOHON! TOLONG! _Hiks... Hiks..._ TOLONG! _Hiks... Hiks..._ " Shion berteriak-teriak frustrasi meminta tolong. Panik dan takut itulah yang ia rasakan saat ini.

"Hei... aku membuat dua gadis menangis... hari ini... kau benar... aku brengsek..." Naruto mulai berkata melantur dengan sedikit mengungkit saat ia membuat Ino menangis sore ini di taman sekolah juga saat ini Shion yang menangis karenanya.

Beberapa orang datang salah satunya seorang polisi membuat Shion sedikit lega namun tak menutup kekhawatiran gadis itu akan pemuda pirang yang menolongnya.

Mereka langsung menolong dan membawa pemuda bersurai pirang itu menuju rumah sakit.

.

..

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: Masashi Kishimoto_

 _ **Story**_ _: Baka DimDim_

 _ **Damn! It's So Fucking Freak!**_

 _Drama/General(Campuran)_

 _ **Warning**_ _: AU, OOC, Typo, No-EYD, SmartNaru, SchoolLife, SliceOfLife, Harem(Maybe). etc_

 _ **~Don't Like, Don't Read~**_

 _.._

 _._

Ruangan serba putih berbau obat-obatan yang khas. Setiap orang yang pernah berada di ruangan seperti itu pasti sudah mengetahui di mana ruangan itu berada. Ya! Rumah sakit.

Saat ini di kamar itu terbaring seorang laki-laki bersurai pirang dengan setelan baju rumah sakit berwarna hijau.

Terlihat ada beberapa perban dan plester yang menutupi luka di wajah tampan pemuda itu. Kelopak mata pemuda itu berkedut lalu terbuka menunjukkan sepasang _sapphire_ nya yang indah.

"Aku di rumah sak– _itte-te-te!_ _Ugh!_ " Pemuda itu meringis saat rasa nyeri bercampur perih hinggap di punggungnya.

" _Hah~_ Aku kalah berkelahi dengan 3 berandal." Pemuda itu bermonolog lalu menyamankan posisinya. Ia melirik ke arah jam dinding di kamar itu.

"Libur beberapa hari tidak buruk." Ujarnya dengan santai. Pemuda itu lalu berdiam... diam... diam... dan akhirnya risih dengan sendirinya.

"Sekarang sudah jam pulang sekolah. Apa Naruko tidak mau menjagaku?" Miris dengan kondisinya. Sang adik tidak ada di tempat ia berada saat ini.

 _ **Clek**_

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan terlihat seorang gadis bersurai pirang pucat masih dengan seragam sekolahnya.

"A–"

"Naruto! Sebentar aku panggilkan dokter." Shion berujar cepat lalu segera pergi dari kamar meninggalkan pemuda pirang dengan mulut terbuka hendak mengatakan sesuatu.

"... pa kau melihat ponselku? Ah! Sudahlah."

Tak lama seorang dokter bersurai ungu berwajah cantik masuk ke dalam kamar di mana pemuda pirang itu berada.

Dokter bernama lengkap Yugao Uzuki itu memeriksa tiap luka yang berada di tubuh pemuda itu.

' _Dokter yang cantik... boleh aku mengencaninya?'_ Benak penuh kenistaan pemuda pirang itu saat melihat paras cantik dokter yang memeriksanya. Bila saja jantung pemuda itu sedang di monitor dengan pendeteksi detak jantung pastinya frekuensi gelombang detak jantungnya sangat tinggi.

' _Aku berani bertaruh. Pasien gagal jantung yang di periksa dokter itu tidak akan lama hidup.'_

Selesai dengan pemeriksaannya dokter itu segera berjalan keluar tak lupa dengan sebuah pesan. "Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak, Namikaze- _kun._ " Dengan suara halus bagai harpa yang di mainkan jutaan malaikat juga senyuman cantik seolah memberi kesan bunga sakura berguguran dengan indahnya menjadi latar belakang dokter itu.

 _Dasar pemuda normal._

Setelah ucapan itu dokter itu pergi meninggalkan kamar inap pemuda itu dan masuklah seorang gadis bersurai pirang pucat berseragam sekolah.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Ujar gadis itu bertanya dengan berusaha sebiasa mungkin (ketus yang di paksa) pada pemuda yang duduk bersandar di atas ranjang.

"Cukup baik dan cukup menyiksa." Dengan santai pemuda itu berujar. " _Hei_. Duduklah jangan berdiri di situ." Pemuda itu bersikap seperti tidak pernah ada kejadian buruk yang menimpanya hingga masuk rumah sakit.

Dengan ragu-ragu gadis itu duduk pada kursi yang tidak jauh berada di sebelah ranjang.

Gadis itu duduk dengan gelisah seolah ada banyak hal yang ingin di sampaikan namun tidak memiliki rangkaian kata yang tepat.

" _A-ano..._ "

" _Hm?_ "

" _Go-gomenasai._ " Dengan lirih gadis itu berujar. Mata gadis itu seketika terasa panas membuat bulir air mata begitu saja membasahi matanya dan turun membasahi pipinya.

Pemuda yang menjadi destinasi kata itu hanya menatapnya dengan biasa seolah tidak ada yang perlu di maafkan. Pemuda itu mengarahkan telapak tangannya pada puncak kepala gadis itu dan mengusapnya lembut. Hal yang sering ia lakukan kala adiknya menangis.

"Jangan menangis dan tidak perlu merasa bersalah seperti itu. Aku tidak sepenuhnya berniat menolongmu yang menyebalkan dan suka main perintah padaku hanya saja aku benci melihat perempuan di sakiti jadi aku hanya berniat menolong seorang gadis dan kau adalah seorang gadis pasti aku akan menolongmu. Aku memiliki adik perempuan jadi aku tidak ingin karma bermain-main untuk membalasku..."

Masih mengusap puncak kepala gadis itu dengan lembut. Usapan lembut itu membuat kinerja jantung gadis itu bertambah membawa sebuah perasaan asing pada gadis itu.

Pemuda itu tidak ragu tentang ucapannya. Baginya adik perempuannya adalah hal berharga yang harus ia lindungi dari apa pun termasuk dari karma bila ia telah melakukan kesalahan.

Pemuda itu menghentikan usapannya lalu tersenyum pada gadis yang terdiam dengan perasaan aneh di depannya.

"... ayahku juga selalu berpesan padaku apa pun yang terjadi bila ada perempuan yang kesulitan bantulah. Juga bila mereka tahu keadaanku seperti ini ayah dan ibuku akan pulang dari luar negeri untuk melihat keadaanku." Santai, mungkin terlewat santai dengan ucapannya namun dari ucapan santai pemuda itu, gadis itu tahu kalau pemuda itu adalah laki-laki baik yang murah kasih sayang yang sedang merindukan orang tuanya juga _siscon._

Namun masih ada satu hal yang hinggap di pikiran gadis itu. Bila ia tidak ingin menyakiti perempuan mengapa ia membuat gadis _pony tail_ anak baru yang kemarin menangis?

"La-lalu kenapa kau membuat gadis kemarin menangis?" Shion bertanya dengan cepat menyuarakan sebuah pertanyaan yang hinggap di kepalanya sejak kemarin.

"Hapus dulu air matamu." Ujar pemuda berperban itu seraya mengarahkan jemarinya pada garis air mata di wajah Shion dan menghapusnya.

"Dia mantan kekasihku. Dia memutuskan hubungan kami setahun setengah lalu dan kemarin aku hanya menolaknya yang mengajak kembali karena aku sudah tidak memiliki perasaan padanya..."

Pemuda itu menjelaskan hal yang belum diketahui gadis pirang pucat di depannya.

"... tindakanku kemarin... aku hanya memberinya dukungan dan memenuhi permintaannya untuk menciumnya jadi kata brengsek yang kau ucapkan adalah tidak sepenuhnya salah. Bukan?"

Mendengar dan mengingat kejadian kala pemuda di depannya mencium gadis lain seperti ada sesuatu yang mencubit hatinya. Membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman dan seperti ingin marah namun tidak tahu harus marah kepada siapa.

"Ngomong-ngomong. Kau sudah bertemu adikku?" Naruto bertanya perihal di mana sang adik.

"Naruko sedang di kafetaria bersama _Fuuki Iinchou_ dan Sasame juga tadi mantan kekasihmu itu juga datang bersama _Fuuki Iinchou_ sebentar lalu pergi karena ada urusan tentang _Visa_ nya yang agak bermasalah."

" _Heh? Fuuki Iinchou_ juga ada?"

"Semangatmu meningkat begitu kau tahu _Fuuki Iinchou_ juga menjengukmu." Dengan ketus gadis itu berujar.

Pernyataan Shion langsung membungkam Naruto. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa jadi bersemangat seperti ini.

"Aku suka karakter _Fuuki Iinchou._ Dia tipe pekerja keras, hal yang kusuka tetapi berlawanan denganku yang pemalas. Tu-tunggu? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba kembali ke nada ketus itu?" Pemuda itu menjelaskan penilaiannya kepada sang ketua komite kedisiplinan namun segera saja ia melontarkan pertanyaan begitu ia sadar bahwa nada bicara gadis di depannya kembali ketus dan menyebalkan.

" _Ba-baka!_ "

 _ **Clek**_

Pintu terbuka lalu masuklah tiga orang gadis berbeda warna rambut. Seorang gadis bersurai _twin tail_ berseragam _SMP_ dengan paras yang mirip dengan pemuda bersurai pirang yang tengah duduk bersandar di atas ranjang. Lalu dua orang gadis berseragam _SMA_ yang satu bersurai sewarna dengan jeruk dengan _hoodie_ hitam yang setia pada puncak kepalanya dan seorang gadis bersurai _indigo_ panjang dengan tatapan mata lembut dan tegas secara bersamaan dari netra seindah bunga _lavender._

" _Nii-Nii,_ saat _SMP_ sering berkelahi jadi Naruko heran kenapa _Nii-Nii_ bisa kalah dengan orang Jepang yang posturnya hampir sama dengan _Nii-Nii_ padahal di Amerika posturnya ada yang jauh lebih besar dari _Nii-Nii_ dan _Nii-Nii_ berhasil menghajarnya–" Gadis bersurai pirang _twin tail_ itu menghentikan ceritanya pada dua gadis _SMA_ di dekatnya saat melihat sang kakak tengah duduk bersandar di ranjang.

" _Nii-Nii!_ Kenapa bisa kalah sama 3 berandalan?" Gadis _SMP_ itu langsung berjalan mendekat dan memberi pertanyaan yang _anti mainstream_ pada kakaknya yang barus sadar dari beberapa saat lalu.

Pertanyaan itu juga membuat 3 gadis normal di kamar itu merasa bertanya-tanya apakah itu pertanyaan yang tepat?

' _Sifat adik yang langka.'_

"Naruko?! Kau tahu _Nii-Nii_ memukul salah satu berandal dengan botol seperti dalam adegan _action_ di _dorama_ _Fox Zero_ yang sering kita tonton itu!"

Percakapan kakak beradik yang tidak wajar. Ketiga gadis _SMA_ di sana hanya bisa terdiam mendengar dan melihat interaksi kakak beradik yang... kata 'aneh' sudah mencakup dengan baik untuk interaksi mereka.

Perbincangan di kamar itu di dominasi oleh Namikaze bersaudara itu hingga ketiga gadis _SMA_ di sana hanya duduk di sofa sambil melihat interaksi aneh kedua Namikaze di sana.

"Jadi _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ sedang berada di pesawat saat ini? _Hm... hm... hm..._ tidak sia-sia aku masuk rumah sakit karena tertusuk pisau. Mereka jadi ingat anaknya yang cantik dan tampan ini. Tapi semoga saja mereka pulang dengan _Kaa-san_ yang berbadan dua."

Ketiga gadis di sofa itu memandang aneh Namikaze bersaudara yang sedang berbincang ria.

"Obrolan mereka yang normal atau cara kita memahaminya yang tidak normal?" Sasame berujar pada dua _senpai_ nya yang berada di sebelah kiri dan kanannya.

Hinata dan Shion hanya mendengar ujaran Sasame masih dengan sepasang mata mereka yang memandang aneh namun merasa hangat karena melihat percakapan akrab kakak beradik itu.

..

Malam hari begitu cepat datang. Seorang pemuda pirang terbaring santai di atas ranjang rumah sakit dengan ponsel pintar di genggaman tangannya.

Pemuda itu membaca banyak artikel-artikel yang menjadi _trending_ di kalangan _Netizen_. Ia juga membaca beberapa artikel yang menurutnya menarik namun bukan termasuk _trending._

 _ **Naruto's point of view**_

Membosankan sekali bila harus seperti ini selama tiga hari. Tidak kuungkiri aku merasa senang bisa libur tiga hari dan bersantai tetapi bila seperti ini sangat membosankan.

Sudah pukul 8 dan sudah 2 jam aku sendirian di ruang VIP ini. Naruko kusuruh pulang untuk istirahat karena aku tidak tega bila ia tidur di rumah sakit menemaniku dan mereka bertiga kusuruh pulang juga karena aku tidak enak kepada orang tua mereka, meski besok hari Sabtu dan sekolah libur, tapi aku tidak menyangka bila akan sangat membosankan seperti ini... Hei?! Apa aku mulai merasa kesepian sekarang? Sebelumnya aku merasa bila aku sedang sendiri aku tidak akan mempermasalahkannya.

Bukan... bukan... aku hanya merasa bosan ya bosan bukan kesepian dan butuh teman.

 _ **Clek**_

Suara pintu terbuka mengalihkan atensiku. Segera saja aku melihat ke arah pintu. Kulihat seorang gadis cantik dengan bersurai _indigo_ dengan mata sewarna _lavender_ pucat berdiri di sana.

Gadis itu mengenakan kaos pink lengan panjang dan _jeans_ hitam panjang dan membawa sebuah tas kecil juga sebuah jaket berwarna ungu.

Siapa dia? Tentu saja ia _Fuuki Iinchou._ Penampilannya sangat berbeda bila memakai pakaian biasa. Tapi... mengapa ia datang lagi?

"Hyuga- _san_? Apa ada barangmu yang tertinggal?" Tanyaku padanya. Ia hanya menatapku saja dengan pandangan yang... entahlah. Biasa mungkin.

Ia berjalan mendekat lalu duduk di bangku yang tidak jauh dari ranjang.

"Tidak ada. Hanya... ingin berada di sini saja. Kau pasti kesepian sendirian seperti ini." Ia berujar dengan nada biasa tetapi aku merasa dari nada suaranya ia sedang menahan sesuatu. Terlihat gelisah. _Geli-geli mendesah(?)._

Menahan lapar? Bukan.

Menahan sakit perut? Ia tidak berkeringat.

Manahan malu? Mungkin.

Menahan rindu? Kau mengkhayal terlalu tinggi.

" _Hm..._ Hyuga- _san_ apa kau libur hari ini. Maksudku perkerjaan _part time_ mu itu." Aku kembali membuka suara. Aku heran mengapa jadi terasa canggung seperti ini. Tidak biasanya. Eh! Apa aku mulai banyak bicara?

"Hari ini aku izin. Apa lukamu masih terasa sakit?" Ia bertanya tentang lukaku. Dia cukup perhatian padaku rupanya. Pertanyaan itu entah mengapa membuat kedua sudut bibirku berkedut untuk tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak merasa sakit tetapi bila bahuku bergerak akan terasa sakit." Jawabku lalu aku menggerakkan sedikit tubuhku untuk mengambil gelas berisi air di nakas dekat ranjang namun tangan putih milik Hyuga- _san_ mendahului tanganku.

"Ini. Minumlah." Ia menyodorkan gelas itu dekat wajahku menyuruhku minum air dengan gelas yang ada di genggamannya.

Wajahku terasa menghangat dengan kejadian ini. _What happen to me? I gonna 'blushing' uh?_

Aku meminum air itu dengan wajahku yang terasa menghangat. _Hey_! Kenapa aku jadi pemalu seperti ini? Apa karena luka tusuk ini? Atau karena pukulan berandal itu membuat sirkuit syarafku bermasalah?

Aku mulai merasa aneh lalu demi mengendalikan sikapku aku mengarahkan tanganku untuk mengambil sebuah apel namun lagi-lagi tangan putih itu mendahuluiku.

"Aku yang akan memotongnya untukmu." _Oh God._ Sekarang jantungku yang berdebar cepat. Ini pasti karena trauma karena melihat benda sejenis yang pernah menusukku itu membuatku sedikit trauma dan merasa berdebar. Ya! Pasti seperti itu.

Aku melihat Hyuga- _san_ memotong apel itu dengan sangat mudah. Sepertinya ia sudah cukup ahli. Pasti dia pandai memasak.

"Bu-buka mulutmu. _Aaa_!" Ia ingin menyuapiku. Oh tidak sekarang wajahku terasa panas bukan menghangat lagi.

"Hy-Hyu–"

"Na-Naruto- _kun..._ " ia mendahuluiku untuk berbicara dan... kenapa ia memanggilku dengan namaku. Aku tidak mempermasalahkannya hanya saja... kenapa?

"... boleh aku memanggilmu Na-Naruto- _kun_?" Aku tercengang sambil menatap wajahnya yang di hiasi rona merah jambu yang membuatnya... _uhm..._ cantik dan manis di saat yang bersamaan.

"Y-ya. Aku tidak pernah melarang siapa pun memanggilku seperti itu..." Aku agak gugup menjawab pertanyaannya.

"... Hinata. Boleh aku memanggilmu begitu?" Aku juga bertanya demikian seperti pertanyaannya. Tak kusadari aku tersenyum padanya.

" _Uhm!_ " Ia bergumam seraya mengangguk dan tersenyum padaku.

Kami pun melanjutkan obrolan kami dari hal pelajaran sampai dengan kesukaan masing-masing juga tidak lupa ia yang tiba-tiba memanjakanku dengan menyuapiku potongan apel yang ia potong. Obrolan berlanjut hingga aku...

..

Aku tertidur ya? Aku mengerjapkan mataku dan menyamankan posisi tubuhku yang bersandar pada bahu ranjang. Melihat ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi.

Hinata? Aku teringat. Sebelum aku tertidur aku berbicara banyak hal dengannya setelah kami memanggil dengan nama depan masing-masing.

Aku melihat Hinata tertidur di sofa dengan jaket ber _hoodie_ berwarna ungu menjadi selimutnya.

Laki-laki macam apa aku? Seorang gadis tertidur di sofa sedangkan aku tidur di ranjang yang empuk.

Aku bangkit dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju sofa tempat Hinata tertidur.

Aku memandang wajah Hinata yang tertidur dengan tenang lalu aku menyelipkan lengan kiriku pada lipatan lutut dan belakang lehernya lalu mengangkatnya dengan hati-hati agar ia tidak terbangun.

 _Ugh!_ Lukaku sepertinya agak terbuka.

Perih dan nyeri kurasakan dari punggungku yang terluka namun tetap kuacuhkan sakit itu agar Hinata tidak jatuh dari gendonganku.

Dengan hati-hati aku membaringkan tubuh Hinata di atas ranjang. Tubuhnya tidak terlalu berat namun cukup berisi.

Aku memandang wajahnya lalu jemariku mengarah pada wajahnya menyisihkan helai rambut _indigo_ yang dengan tak sengaja terurai di wajahnya. Lalu menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimutku.

"Naru- _kun..._ ingat aku..."

Dia mengigau apa?

 _ **Clek**_

Pintu begitu saja terbuka mengalihkan atensiku dan begitu saja kulihat ibu dan ayahku yang berdiri di dekat pintu lalu langsung saja aku...

" _Pssstt..._ " ... mengarahkan telunjukku pada bibirku secara vertikal agar _Kaa-san_ yang bisa kupastikan akan bersuara keras.

 _Kaa-san_ langsung tersenyum lebar tanpa suara sedangkan _Tou-san_ hanya tersenyum tipis dengan karismanya yang menguar dari senyum tipisnya.

"Apa dia kekasihmu?" _Tou-san_ bertanya dengan suara pelan.

Aku berjalan menuju mereka berdua mengabaikan pertanyaan _Tou-san_ lalu memeluk mereka dengan satu pelukan. Aku merindukan mereka. Sangat.

Aku tidak peduli dengan rasa nyeri dan sakit pada punggungku... yang aku ingin hanya memeluk kedua orang tuaku saat ini.

"Anak _Kaa-san_ terlihat sehat. Apa benar kau sakit?" _Kaa-san_ ku berujar sambil membisik pada telinga kiriku.

"Dia anak kita yang kuat. Tentu saja dia tidak mudah sakit." _Tou-san_ berbisik pada telinga kananku.

Senyumku mengembang begitu saja tak kuasa kutahan. Lalu kutarik lengan mereka dan duduk di sofa dengan aku yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Jadi gadis itu calon menantu _Kaa-san_?" Pertanyaan _Kaa-san_ adalah seperti pertanyaan _Tou-san_ yang kuabaikan sebelumnya dan... apa? Calon menantu? Aku masih meminta makan pada orang tuaku tetapi sudah memiliki calon? Jangan bergurau.

"Bukan. Dia teman sekolahku. Aku mengobrol dengannya sampai aku tertidur kemudian saat terbangun aku melihat ia tertidur di sofa. Kukira ia sudah pulang saat aku tertidur." Ujarku menjelaskan pada _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_.

"Kalau begitu jadikan dia kekasihmu." Intonasi yang di gunakan _Kaa-san_ memang biasa tetapi aku tahu itu adalah perintah.

" _Kaa-san,_ aku mau cepat lulus lalu menuju universitas, kerja dan menikah." Ucapku dengan malas. Aku melirik _Tou-san_ untuk meminta bantuan tetapi _Tou-san_ hanya tersenyum tipis. Senyuman yang tidak bisa membantu.

"Dengan siapa kau menikah bila tidak memiliki kekasih?" Oh ya ampun! Ini dia sisi _Kaa-san_ yang menyebalkan.

" _Kaa-san, Tou-san._ Tidak _jet lag?_ " Mengalihkan perhatian adalah cara terbaik yang bisa kugunakan untuk lepas dari pembahasan memusingkan itu.

 _ **End of Naruto's point of view**_

..

Pagi datang begitu cepat itulah yang di rasa oleh seorang gadis bersurai _indigo_ yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Ranjang yang empuk, selimut yang hangat menjadi properti yang menyamankan gadis itu untuk tetap pada posisinya.

Tunggu! Ranjang? Selimut hangat?

 _ **Sret... Sret..**_

Gadis itu tersentak lantaran ia tidak tidur di ranjang. Seingatnya ia tidur di sofa.

Gadis itu terduduk di ranjang dengan mata yang bergerak liar mencari seorang pemuda yang seharusnya berada di ranjang tempat ia berada sekarang.

Gadis itu bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam toilet untuk membasuh wajahnya.

Sesaat setelah membasuh wajahnya. Gadis itu melihat seorang wanita bersurai merah dengan bentuk wajah seperti seseorang yang ia kenal. Wanita itu mengenakan sebuah _dress_ berwarna biru langit sambil memakan se _cup_ ramen instan.

Gadis itu merasa canggung karena bertemu seseorang yang tidak di kenalnya dalam sebuah ruangan.

"Hinata- _chan!_ _Ohayou!_ " Sappa wanita itu.

" _O-ohayou._ " Dengan canggung gadis itu membalas.

"Ah! Maaf kalau membuatmu merasa bingung. Aku Kushina. Ibu anak nakal yang di rawat di kamar ini." Kushina memperkenalkan dirinya.

Hinata langsung tersentak begitu mengetahui wanita itu adalah ibu Naruto. " _Gomenasai, Namikaze-san. Hyuga Hinata desu._ " Hinata langsung memperkenalkan diri dengan sopan.

Wanita itu tertawa melihat kecanggungan Hinata.

"Jangan seperti itu. Santai saja Hinata- _chan_. Panggil bibi saja. Ah! Panggil _Kaa-san_ saja jangan bibi." Kushina dengan senyum hangat dan aura keibuan yang di milikinya membuat Hinata merasa nyaman. Hinata tersenyum membalas senyum hangat wanita bersurai merah ibu dari pasien kamar ia berada.

" _Hai._ Kushina _K-kaa-san._ " Ujar Hinata dengan malu-malu. Sudah lama Hinata tidak memanggil seorang wanita dengan sebuatan ' _Kaa-san'._

Kemudian entah karena badai apa yang menerjang kamar pasien itu. Kushina dan Hinata berbincang akrab tanpa menyadari seorang pemuda bersurai pirang berpakaian pasien tengah berdiri di dekat pintu bersama seorang pria bersurai senda dengan pemuda itu.

"Mereka cepat akrab. Bukan? Ibumu sedang me _lobby_ nya secara perlahan." Bisik pria bersurai pirang pada pemuda berpakaian pasien itu.

" _Kaa-san,_ aku boleh makan ramen itu?" Naruto berujar tiba-tiba setelah mengabaikan pertanyaan sang ayah yang kini hanya tersenyum aneh pada anak sulungnya. Pria itu tahu bahwa putranya sedang mengalihkan perhatian _Kaa-san_ nya dari Hinata.

Kedua perempuan di sana menoleh ke arah pemuda bersurai pirang yang terlihat sehat-sehat saja namun memakai pakaian pasien.

Sang ibu ingin memberikan ramen itu pada putranya tetapi...

"Jangan _Kaa-san_! Naruto- _kun_ tidak boleh makan ramen selama 3 hari!" Hinata berujar cepat sebelum Kushina memberikan ramen itu.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya. " _Kaa-san_?" Dengan nada yang aneh Naruto bergumam. Kenapa Hinata menganggil ibunya dengan _'Kaa-san'_? Sebuah pertanyaan di kepalanya.

" _Kyaaa!_ Benar-benar calon menantu yang baik! Lihat Minato! Hinata- _chan_ sangat sayang pada putra kita!" Kushina berseru sampai lupa bahwa ia berada di rumah sakit yang di mana ketenangan harus selalu di jaga agar tidak mengganggu orang sakit.

Ekspresi wajah dari keempat orang di sana berbeda-beda. Kushina tersenyum bahagia. Naruto menepuk kepalanya seraya bergeleng dengan ekspresi wajah bercampur, kesal, malu, dan frustrasi. Minato sang ayah hanya memasang senyum canggung yang ia berikan pada Hinata. Hinata? Dia sudah berasap dengan wajah memerah malu dengan pesona manisnya yang meningkat karena rona merah jambu itu.

"Ada apa ini?"

Seorang gadis bersurai pirang _twin tail_ masuk begitu saja ke dalam kamar itu. Wajah gadis itu penuh pertanyaan lantaran melihat ekspresi wajah yang berbeda-beda di kamar inap itu.

Kedatangan gadis itu pada akhirnya memecahkan suasana campur aduk antara canggung tidak canggung, tensi tinggi penuh dengan kehangatan(?).

..

Hari berlangsung cepat. Tak terasa sudah 3 hari berlalu sejak tragedi penusukan yang menimpa pemuda bersurai pirang berseragam sekolah ini.

Pemuda itu berjalan santai sambil menenteng tasnya seperti menenteng kantung plastik belanjaan.

Wajah pemuda itu masih terdapat beberapa perban akibat tragedi 3 malam kemarin.

 _ **Naruto's point of view**_

Apakah aku terlihat seperti pisang yang di jaga gorila? Kenapa mereka semua menatapku?

Itulah pertanyaan yang kini ada di kepalaku begitu saja sejak aku memasuki gerbang sekolah.

Hari berlalu dengan cepat padahal aku masih ingin libur.

Aku berjalan dan di depanku ada beberapa siswa yang menghalangi jalanku.

"Per–"

"Silakan lewat Namikaze- _san_!"

... setan! Sekarang aku seperti berandal yang di takuti di sekolah ini. Ingin aku mengucapkan kata 'permisi' justru 'persetan' yang terpikir olehku.

' _Kau tahu. Aku dengar Namikaze-san memukuli banyak berandal hingga berandal itu menjadi anak buahnya dan 3 hari masuk rumah sakit itu karena tertembak saat tawuran dan kejar-kejaran dengan polisi.'_

 _What the fuck?!_

Mereka hanya bergosip. Apa yang menjadi pemimpin berandal?!

Abaikan... abaikan... jangan di pikirkan. Itu hanya gosip receh.

"Naruto- _kun! Okaeri!_ " Suara gadis cempreng masuk gendang telingaku.

Suara itu? _Hah~ Fujoshi..._

" _Ohayou_ maksudmu?" Tanyaku padanya yang langsung saja mengait lenganku dengan lengannya.

" _Okaeri!_ Sekolah itu rumah kedua. Jadi bila kembali ke sekolah itu berarti pulang."

Apa-apaan itu? Apa dia tidak pernah lulus taman kanak-kanak? Sehingga apa yang di pelajari saat taman kanak-kanak masih melekat di kepalanya.

' _Hei! Lihat itu Sasame-chan! Si pirang itu pasti memaksa Sasame-chan untuk jadi wanitanya! Kekuasaan juga berpengaruh pada hal seperti itu kau tahu.'_

Boleh aku menjadi berandal sungguhan dan menghajar siswa botak itu?

Berita seperti apa yang tersebar di sekolah ini tentangku?!

' _Kudengar Fuuki Iinchou, Senju-san, dan anak baru yang bule itu juga dekat dengan si pirang itu.'_

' _Sungguh? Apa anak baru yang cantik bagai boneka barbie itu?'_

' _Iya! Si pirang itu pasti mengancam Fuuki Iinchou, Senju-san, dan anak baru yang seperti boneka itu.'_

Aku berusaha untuk tidak menoleh dan memberi pelajaran untuk mengendalikan mulut mereka. Namun saat hendak berbalik...

"Siapa yang di ancam siapa?" Kulihat Hinata menegur dua orang siswa yang tengah mengobrol itu lalu...

"Jangan menerima berita yang masih belum kau ketahui kebenarannya!" Suara ketus itu tentu saja aku tahu siapa pemiliknya. Shion. Siapa lagi?

Kedua gadis cantik itu kemudian berjalan mendekat ke arahku dan Sasame.

"Sasame- _chan._ Kau ingin menulis namamu di buku hitam atau melepas itu?" Hinata berujar pada Sasame seraya menunjuk lengan Sasame yang mengait lenganku.

Sasame dengan cepat melepas kaitan lengannya. Membuatku tersenyum pada Hinata.

" _Ohayou,_ Naruto- _kun._ " Sapa Hinata dengan nada tegas namun terdengar lembut dengan senyum di wajahnya.

" _Ohayou,_ Hinata." Balasku seraya juga tersenyum.

"Naruto, selesai jam pelajaran terakhir aku menunggumu di ruang klub." Ucap Shion padaku lalu menatap sengit ke arah Hinata dan berjalan menjauh meninggalkan aku, Hinata dan Sasame.

 _Hei!_ Apakah aku baru saja merasakan tatapan persaingan antara Shion dan Hinata?

Apa mereka berdua memiliki perasaan padaku? _Hell!_ Jangan buat hidupku seperti _anime RomCom mini harem_ dengan aku sebagai _hero_ nya dan Shion juga Hinata sebagai _heroin_ nya. Juga jangan lupakan Ino yang masih memiliki perasaan padaku. Sasame? Kurahap tidak juga agar tidak membuat hidupku semakin kacau.

Inilah akibatnya memiliki paras ganteng maksimal, sifat perfeksionis, cerdas, banyak bakat di bidang akademis maupun non-akademis.

Tuhan... aku tidak menyalahkanmu yang menakdirkanku memiliki berjuta pesona untuk menarik perhatian kaum hawa. Tetapi berilah jalan yang terbaik yang mudah untukku.

 _Apa yang bisa kuperbuat dengan jalinan takdir yang sudah di rangkai jauh sebelum dunia tercipta? Esok, satu jam mendatang, satu menit mendatang, bahkan satu detik mendatang adalah sebuah misteri yang tidak ada yang bisa memastikan apa saja yang bisa terjadi._

 _Hah~ haruskah kuulangi my fucking quote?_

' _Hidup itu tidak seindah fanfiction romance-fluffy yang pernah kubaca. Karena sefluffy apa pun fanfiction itu selalu saja ada reader yang tidak suka pairnya...'_

 _Seindah apa pun kehidupanku... selalu saja ada anjing mengikuti..._

Itulah benakku sambil melihat anjing kecil berwarna putih di bawahku. Anjing itu mengikutiku sejak keluar dari rumah.

Mungkin tersesat... mungkin juga di sesatkan(?).

 _ **To Be Crazy**_

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Yosh sudah di lanjut! Bagus tidaknya kuharap kalian suka dan bisa menikmatinya sambil bersantai ria hahaha..**_

 _ **Di chapter ini alurnya cukup ngebut ya tiba-tiba 3 hari terlewat tapi tenang itu memang rencana karena besok mau kasih flashback kejadian2 aneh lainnya hahah**_

 _ **Terima kasih untuk yang sudah menjelaskan tentang chou-chou**_ **an di kolom review!**

 ** _Cerita ini akan terus berlanjut ko meski ga ada yang review follow favorite tenang aja kalo anda suka dengan cerita ini (kepedean) karena yang saya lakukan hanya menulis imajinasi juga berdasarkan pengalaman saja ko biar banyak orang yang bisa tau apa yang sedang atau saya pernah alami dan khayalkan._**

 ** _Dan mau bantu author cantik dengan nama "Kimono'z" untuk sedikit memberi informasi tentang event untuk semua NHL. Nama eventnya adalah "NaruHina Wedding Celebration"_**

 ** _Event NaruHina Wedding Celebration adalah event yang di dedikasikan untuk light novel Konoha Hiden: Shugenbiyori/The Perfect Day For A Wedding/ Hari Yang Sempurna Untuk Sebuah Pernikahan yang animenya rilis pada tanggal 16 Februari 2017._**

 ** _Event NaruHina Wedding Celebration berlangsung selama sebulan lebih dari tanggal 16 februari sampai dengan 31 maret 2017._**

 ** _Untuk syarat-syarat mengikuti event dan info lebih lanjut bisa PM langsung author cantik Kimono'z atau bisa juga bergabung di grup FB NaruHina's Wedding Ceremony atau juga bisa bertanya di FansPage FB Uzumaki Family Indonesia._**

 ** _Sekian celoteh dari saya. Seperti biasa..._**

 ** _... yang mau review silakan review yang mau curhat silakan curhat yang mau flame juga gapapa pokoknya nanti saya baca segala yang nempel di kolom review._**

 ** _Terima kasih sudah mau membaca fic saya dengan segala keanehannya._**

 ** _Sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya._**

 ** _Tambahan: fic saya yang lain akan update kemungkinan minggu pertama bulan depan._**


	5. Chapter 5

Membosankan. Duduk tak melakukan apa pun di pinggir lapangan hanya memandang orang-orang tengah berebut bola berwarna _orange_ yang memantul lalu memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang bolong pada sebuah tiang dengan tinggi tiga meter lebih sedikit.

Hanya melihat, melihat, dan melihat. Tak ada aktivitas lain yang kulakukan.

Saat ini adalah jam pelajaran olahraga. Sedikit berbeda karena sekarang pelajaran olahraga digabung bersama kelas 2-A karena guru olahraga kelas 2-A tengah cuti melahirkan sejak seminggu lalu.

Jenuh sekali berdiam dengan pertandingan bodoh dari sini.

Bagaimana tidak? Mereka tidak bisa bermain basket. Oke. Oke. Tidak semua, tepatnya sebagian besar yang tidak bisa bermain basket ada di tim kelasku.

Aku memandang teman sekelasku yang mendribel bola dengan pelan bahkan pantulan bolanya merendah.

Apa-apaan cara mendribel itu. Seperti menepuk kepala balita saja.

Aku bangkit lalu berjalan mendekati guru olahraga yang berpakaian seperti Bruce Lee hanya saja berwarna hijau bukan kuning. Rambutnya hitam berkilau seperti warna bagian belakang gitar Ibanez RG Prestige milikku. Alisnya? Alisnya seperti goresan kuas cat dinding dengan cat mobil hitam metalik yang berkilau.

"Guy- _sensei,_ boleh aku bermain?" Ujarku saat berada di belakang guru olahragaku yang sudah kudeskripsikan wujudnya.

Aku memang tidak diperbolehkan untuk mengikuti pelajaran olahraga dan hanya disuruh duduk melihat pertandingan berat sebelah ini adalah sangat membosankan. Terlebih aku melihat kelasku akan kalah? Melihat kelasku kalah sama saja dengan melihat kekalahanku. Aku benci kekalahan.

Keputusanku sudah bulat. Aku akan bermain di pertandingan berat sebelah ini.

Di tim lawan ada seorang _Point Guard_ yang juga kapten tim basket sekolah yang kutahu namanya adalah Uchiha Sasuke. _Fujoshi_ pernah bercerita padaku tentang Uchiha itu, meski aku tidak fokus mendengarkannya tetapi otak cerdasku bisa menangkap yang ia katakan tentang sang Uchiha.

Uchiha itu menatapku dengan datar dan... _iuuhhh_ pandangan seperti itu menjijikkan ditambah rambutnya seperti pantat bebek melengkapi tingkat _iuuhhh_ nya di mataku.

"Naruto- _kun,_ kau yakin? Lukamu masih belum sembuh." Ucap Guy- _sensei_.

Aku mengangguk yakin seraya mengucapkan... "Aku ingin memenangkan pertandingan ini." ... lalu menatap lapangan.

Aku sudah tidak bermain basket sejak kembali ke Jepang, tapi tentu manusia dengan segudang bakat sepertiku bisa kembali menyesuaikan tubuh seperti dulu saat sering bermain _street basket_ bersama seseorang yang bisa kusebut teman.

Aku mengalihkan padangan ke arah Guy _-sensei_ dan... _HOW FUCKING FREAK YOU ARE, GUY-SENSEI!_

Kulihat air mata Guy- _sensei_ keluar dengan derasnya bagaikan air terjun Niagara kemudian latar belakangnya tampak berada di atas karang pinggir laut dengan ombak-ombak menerjang karang di mana ia berpijak, berpose karakter utama dari _anime Doragondora Ball_ yang tengah meningkatkan kekuatannya bersamaan dengan aura kuning yang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"NARUTO- _KUN!_ BERMAINLAH DENGAN SEMANGATMU YANG MEMBARA! BUKTIKAN BAHWA LUKAMU BUKAN HALANGAN UNTUK SEMANGATMU!" Ucap Guy- _sensei_ dengan pandangan berapi-api dan menatapku sebelah tangannya memegang bahu kananku.

 _Hell!_ Sekarang aku seperti siswa ketua klub sepak bola yang sangat dekat dengannya.

Tertawa canggung. Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan.

Situasi ini sangat aneh dan aku merasa aku adalah orang aneh dari yang teraneh, lebih aneh dari guru aneh berpakaian serba hijau nan aneh~ aneh~ aneh~ aneh~ **_Damn! It's So Fucking Freak!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Story: Baka DimDim_**

 ** _Damn! It's So Fucking Freak!_**

 ** _Drama/General(Campuran)_**

 ** _Warning: AU, OOC, Typo, No-EYD, SmartNaru, SchoolLife, SliceOfLife, Harem(Maybe). etc_**

 ** _~Don't Like, Don't Read~_**

Naruto masuk ke dalam lapangan seusai mengenakan sebuah rompi sewarna dengan kelasnya yang berwarna biru membalut seragam olahraga berwarna putih dan celana hitam selututnya.

Masuknya ia ke dalam lapangan menarik atensi dari banyak pasang mata. Selain laki-laki itu yang sebelumnya tidak pernah mengajukan diri dalam kegiatan olahraga, kecuali saat pengambilan nilai kini mengajukan diri untuk berpartisipasi.

Masuknya si pirang narsis juga menjadi atensi dari tiga orang gadis cantik di sana. Dua orang gadis bersurai pirang pucat dan seorang gadis bersurai _indigo_ panjang.

Ketiga gadis itu memandangnya dengan khawatir, namun orang yang di khawatirkan tak menyadari dan berjalan santai menuju anggota timnya yang berada di bawah ring mereka.

"Boleh aku menjadi _Point Guard_ dan menghadapi Uchiha Sasuke?" Ia bertanya pada semua anggota tim.

Semua anggota timnya sudah bergantian untuk menghadapinya namun selalu bisa dilewati oleh si Uchiha laki-laki pantat bebek kapten tim basket itu. Kini ada yang mencalonkan diri untuk menangani si Uchiha, tentunya mereka akan sangat menyetujuinya karena betapa melelahkannya menjaga Sasuke di lapangan ... lebih melelahkan dari menjaga hati saat LDR– Lupakan!

Keempat orang di sana saling memandang lalu mengangguk pasti tuk menyetuinya.

Naruto memberi tatapan yakin kemudian memosisikan diri di tengah lingkaran.

Di hadapannya sudah ada Sasuke yang tengah mendribel bola yang menatapnya dengan datar, pandangan yang di anggap si pirang itu menjijikkan nan _iuuhhh._

 ** _Bam. bam.. bam..._**

Suara benturan bola pada lantai lapangan semakin cepat seiring dengan gerakan Sasuke yang berusaha melewatinya.

Naruto membentangkan kedua tangannya selebar mungkin untuk memperlebar pertahanannya.

Bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan namun Sasuke tak dapat melewatinya. Egonya yang tinggi sebagai seorang _Ace_ klub basket membuat ia tak ingin mengoper bola pada teman satu timnya lalu Naruto merasa ada kesempatan langsung mengarahkan tangan kanannya pada bola lalu...

 ** _Plak_**

... bola itu terlepas dari Sasuke lalu Naruto langsung berlari cepat ke arah bola.

 ** _Tap_**

Bola berhasil direbut Naruto. Segera ia melakukan _drive._ Sangat cepat ia menuju ring lawan. Sasuke mengejar si narsis tak dapat mengikis jarak karena batas kecepatannya sama dengan Naruto.

 ** _Tap_**

Naruto melompat setelah berada cukup dekat untuk melakukan _lay up_ dan...

 ** _Bleshhh_**

... bola berhasil masuk dan menambah poin untuk kelasnya.

Masuknya bola membuat semua yang melihat Naruto berhasil memenangkan duel dari _Ace_ tim basket terdiam.

" _Kyaaa!"_

" _Kyaaa!"_

" _You are awsome, darling!_ "

" _Mohon bersabar ini ujian."_

Teriakan dari gadis-gadis kelas minus Hinata yang memandangnya khawatir. _'Pasti punggungnya terasa sakit.'_ Benaknya berujar.

Dari kubu pendukung kelas lawan tampak mereka terdiam lalu mencoba menghibur diri dengan menganggap itu kebetulan.

Dari banyaknya kubu pendukung tim Sasuke ada seorang gadis bersurai pirang pucat yang memandang khawatir pada laki-laki yang baru saja menambah angka untuk lawan kelasnya.

..

Pertandingan terus berlanjut seiring angka kedua tim yang selalu bertambah namun angka milik tim kelas 2-B meningkat lebih signifikan hingga hampir menyusul torehan angka kelas 2-A.

Pertandingan lebih didominasi oleh duel dari _Ace_ tim basket sekolah melawan seorang laki-laki pirang berplester dan perban di sebagian wajah yang tengah _show off_ di depan banyak orang.

Peluh membasahi tubuh semua pemain kedua tim. Tidak ada yang ingin mengalah hingga kini torehan skor 31 – 27 masih dengan keunggulan kelas 2-A di waktu yang menyisakan 40 detik.

Bola baru saja di oper ke arah Naruto dan diterima dengan baik. Naruto melakukan _drive_ cepat melewati dua pemain lawan sekaligus namun harus terhenti setelah beberapa langkah dari lingkaran tengah saat di hadapannya ada Sasuke yang menghadangnya.

 ** _Bam. Bam.. bam..._**

Naruto menatap langsung sepasang _onyx_ Sasuke. Berusaha tenang, mengatur nafas dan menahan sakit di punggungnya.

Ia menghembus nafas dengan pelan agar nafasnya teratur.

"Uchiha Sasuke... Aku memiliki banyak bakat alami dan salah satunya adalah basket. Bakat itu tidak akan membuat kelasku kalah." Ucap Naruto sedikit menaikkan dagunya ke atas memberi tatapan sombong sambil mendribel bola.

"Hn. Cobalah!" Ucap Sasuke seraya memotong jarak untuk merebut bola namun Naruto memberi putaran pada tubuhnya lalu berhasil melewati Sasuke, tapi Sasuke tak membiarkan begitu saja.

Sasuke berlari cepat hingga berada kembali di hadapan Naruto yang belum sempat melewati garis _three point_.

Naruto melakukan ancang-ancang untuk menembak tiga angka namun Sasuke melangkah maju dengan satu tangan mengarah ke bola kemudian melompat untuk menghentikan tembakan Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu mundur satu langkah lalu melompat ke belakang lalu menembakkan bola.

" _Fake?!_ " Sasuke terkejut melihat Naruto melakukan _fake._ Ia telah kalah dalam duel ini.

Bola melambung tinggi mengarah ring lalu...

 ** _Bleshh_**

Bola masuk dengan sempurna tanpa membentur ring atau pun papan ring. Skor semakin tipis. 31 – 30 masih dengan keunggulan kelas 2-A.

"Kyaaa!"

"Kyaaa!"

"Kyaaa!"

"Kyaaa!"

" _You are the best, darling! Go darling go!_ "

Teriakan pendukung kelas 2-B semakin keras saat kedudukan sudah berjarak satu angka.

" _Dua B! Dua B! Dua B!"_ Dukungan semakin di teriakan oleh semua siswa kelas 2-B untuk memberi semangat.

Pertandingan kembali berjalan. Di sisa waktu terakhir Sasuke melakukan _drive_ lalu langsung di hadang oleh Naruto.

Duel kembali terjadi hingga akhirnya Sasuke mengoper bola pada temannya kemudian berlari mendekati ring dengan cepat.

Naruto menyerahkan perebutan bola pada teman satu timnya lalu menjaga ketat Sasuke.

Serangan terus terjadi di lakukan tim Sasuke namun tak mampu menambah angka hingga waktu 24 detik habis tepat saat tembakan yang masih belum mampu untuk menambah angka.

Tim Naruto menyerang untuk memenangkan pertandingan di sisa waktu 19 detik terakhir.

Suara dukungan masih meramaikan pertandingan itu. Hingga waktu menyisakan 10 detik Naruto tak berkutik oleh penjagaan _Ace_ tim basket sekolah.

Pada 5 detik terakhir Naruto berhasil melepaskan diri dari Sasuke lalu berlari cepat dengan liar. Saat 3 detik terakhir salah satu teman tim Naruto menembakkan bola dari sisi lapangan namun tembakan itu melebar lebih ke tengah lapangan.

Waktu seolah melambat. Raut wajah semua murid kelas 2-B sudah mulai menunjukkan kesedihan akan kekalahan kelas mereka. Seperti ada yang menutup mata dengan kedua telapak tangan, menjatuhkan wajahnya di atas lutut, dan berguling-guling menangis _anime_ bahkan ada yang tengah melakukan ritual pemunduran waktu. Ok! Lupakan yang terakhir itu!

"Masih belum!" Naruto berteriak seraya berlari cepat menuju ring lalu memusatkan kekuatan pada kedua lutut dan kedua mata kakinya untuk melakukan lompatan tinggi.

 ** _Whuhsss_**

Naruto melompat tinggi untuk menggapai bola dengan satu tangan...

 ** _Tap_**

 ** _Bleshh_**

 ** _Brukh_**

... Naruto mengubah tembakan yang melenceng itu menjadi operan yang diakhirinya dengan _alley oop_ dan sebuah _dunk._

Aksi Naruto membuat semua orang di sana terdiam terpukau. Bagaimana bisa seorang yang memiliki tinggi sekitar 170 centimeter mampu melakukan _dunk._

 ** _Brukh_**

' _Ini melelahkan sekali dan... menyakitkan.'_ Benak Naruto saat menjatuhkan diri setelah bergelantung dengan sebelah tangan di ring lalu mendudukkan diri di bawah ring.

" _Yatta!"_

" _Kyaaa!"_

Teriakan seiring berlarinya semua siswa ke arah Naruto lalu mengerubunginya lalu mengangkatnya dan melemparnya ke udar beberapa kali.

"Hahaha! Hei! Hentikan! Aku pusing!" Meski tak diungkiri luka di punggungnya terasa sakit namun sebuah perasaan aneh tetapi menyenangkan hinggap di hatinya.

Raut wajah semua murid kelas 2-A terlihat kecewa karena kekalahannya seiring teriakan kemenangan dari kelas 2-B.

" _Kyaaa!"_

" _Kyaaa!"_

" _Mohon bersabar ini ujian. Mohon bersabar ini ujian. Mohon, mohon, mohon ditahan emosi. Mohon ditahan emosi. Memang mengecewakan_ _. Mohon bersabar."_

Setelah pertandingan basket kini Naruto tengah duduk di sebuah kursi dalam ruang UKS dengan telanjang dada bersama seorang gadis yang ia lupa namanya.

"Ada apa dengan punggungmu, Namikaze- _san_?" Di belakangnya ada seorang siswi yang bertugas sebagai pengurus UKS. Gadis bersurai _soft pink_ itu membuka perban yang menutupi luka di punggung Naruto.

"Kalau jujur aku menjawab ditusuk oleh berandal dan... kalau berbohong aku akan menjawab tak sengaja tertusuk sisi tajam pagar rumahku saat mencoba keluar dengan memanjat." Ujar Naruto niat tidak niat yang ia inginkan adalah selesai diganti perbannya lalu duduk atau tidur di kelas.

Sebenarnya Naruto bisa saja mengingat nama gadis di rapat bersama beberapa hari lalu tetapi ia terlalu malas untuk mengingat namanya.

"Kau tidak mengingatku ya? Beberapa hari lalu kita rapat bersama." Tanya gadis itu sambil melihat jahitan dan sedikit darah yang keluar dari luka itu.

"Aku ingat wajahmu, hanya saja aku tak mengingat namamu." Jawab Naruto apa adanya.

Gadis itu hanya bergumam lalu dengan telaten membersihkan lukanya kemudian ditutupnya kembali dengan sebuah perban yang sudah di beri cairan luka. Tak lupa merekatkan plester agar perban itu tak terlepas dan menyebabkan luka itu infeksi karena bakteri.

Gadis itu kini berada tepat di depan Naruto dan memperhatikan beberapa perban di dahi dan pelipisnya.

"Perban di wajah harus diganti karena sudah kotor." Sang gadis lebih mendekatkan dirinya lalu terfokus pada perban yang menyelimuti luka di wajah si pemuda.

Sepasang netra biru itu mengunci dua _emerald_ yang terfokus pada lukanya.

Gadis yang sedang berjaga di UKS itu secara tiba-tiba salah tingkah dibuatnya.

"A-ada apa?" Ia berujar dengan sedikit tergagap lantaran sepasang mata biru itu menatap dalam pada matanya.

"Matamu indah."

"Ka-kau menggombal?" Dengan sedikit tergagap ia menyangkal pujian itu menjadi sebuah bualan yang dilakukan Naruto.

"Aku hanya berkata jujur." Jawab Naruto dengan santainya.

Selesai sudah ia mengganti semua perban, kemudian gadis itu berjalan menuju lemari untuk meletakan gunting, plester dan perban lebih ke dalamnya.

"Sebelum kau datang aku melihat _vlog_ yang menampilkan dirimu melakukan _dunk_ dan mengalahkan tim Sasuke- _kun._ Kau hebat dalam basket. Kenapa kau tidak bergabung dengan tim basket?" Tanya kembali gadis itu.

Naruto hanya memandangnya dengan malas seraya memakai kembali kaus putih yang terdapat sedikit noda darah di punggungnya.

"Kau ingat namaku. Jadi boleh aku tahu siapa namamu? Aku akan menjawabnya setelah aku tahu namamu." Ucapnya. Tentu merasa tidak enak bila berbicara dengan orang yang tidak di kenal meski satu sekolah.

Gadis itu tersenyum lalu duduk berhadapan tak jauh dari Naruto dengan membawa dua kota jus apel yang ia beri satu untuk Naruto.

" _Arigato._ " Ucap Naruto menerima jus itu.

Gadis itu sudah memulai meminum jus apelnya terlebih dahulu.

"Aku Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Jadi kenapa kau tidak bergabung dengan klub basket?" Lontarnya kembali pertanyaannya.

Naruto memandang dalam Sakura hingga membuat gadis musim semi itu salah tingkah tuk yang kedua kali di hari dan tempat yang sama.

" _Ano..._ ada yang salah dengan wajahku?" Sakura bertanya dengan gugup.

Terlihat Naruto menggeleng lalu menusuk kota jus itu dengan sedotan lalu meminum jusnya sedikit.

"Dahimu ..." Seketika wajah Sakura berubah kesal karena ia sadar dahinya lebar lebih dari standar. "... terlihat lucu dan terasa pas dengan wajah cantikmu." Pemuda itu berkata jujur, namun tak memahami _impact_ yang terjadi akibat ucapan jujurnya.

Setelah mendengar ucapan pemuda pirang bermata biru di hadapannya, membuat gadis musim semi itu merona tak jelas dengan mata yang bergerak liar menghindari tatapan sepasang _sapphire_ yang membidik _emerald_ nya.

"Haruno- _san..._ Aku tak punya alasan untuk bergabung dengan tim basket. Aku lebih suka menyebutnya dengan bakat bukan hebat dan aku berani bertaruh kau akan bertanya hal sama ketika melihat bakatku yang lain. ..." Ia bangkit dari duduknya."

"... Terima kasih untuk mengganti perbanku dan untuk jus apelnya. Aku suka apel." Ujarnya melanjutkan seraya tersenyum lalu berjalan keluar dengan membawa jus apel yang masih penuh serta mengabaikan gelagat salah tingkah gadis di depannya.

"Y-ya. Senang bisa membantu. Lain waktu kita mengobrol lagi?" Ujar Sakura sambil menatap Naruto yang berjalan keluar ruang UKS.

Naruto berhenti sejenak lalu berbalik. "Ya. Lain waktu." Kemudian melanjutkan jalannya.

..

Di luar UKS sudah ada seorang gadis bersurai pirang pucat dengan netra laksana bunga _lavender_ menatap kosong ke arah lapangan.

Atensi pikirannya bukanlah lapangan yang tengah ia tatap, tetapi seorang laki-laki pirang yang ada di dalam ruang UKS.

 ** _Clek_**

Suara pintu UKS terbuka langsung menjadi atensinya. Gadis itu menoleh cepat ke arah pintu UKS yang kini terdapat seorang laki-laki pirang berdiri tegak dengan perban di kening dan pelipisnya.

"Shion?" Ujar laki-laki itu heran. Mengapa gadis itu berdiri di luar UKS? Menunggunya?

"Kenapa kau ikut bermain tadi?" Gadis itu berujar pelan namun masih bisa didengar laki-laki pirang yang menatapnya dengan aneh. Mungkin dia lelah~

"Shion, kau mengkhawatirkanku?" Sebuah pertanyaan sensitif begitu saja terlontar oleh Naruto.

Mendadak sirkuit otak gadis itu _error_ lantaran pertanyaan laki-laki itu yang terkesan benar, namun karena _tsundere mode_ gadis itu aktif membuatnya enggan untuk mengaku.

"Bu-bukan, _baka!_ Ka-karena kau bermain kelasku kalah!" Gadis itu berujar dengan nada suara yang tak beraturan dan tersendat-sendat seraya menunjuk-nunjuk wajah pemuda itu. Mengelakkan kebenaran atas jawaban pertanyaan laki-laki pirang itu.

Naruto hanya menatap gadis itu dengan aneh serta tawa canggung. _Tidak perlu berteriak dan menunjuk-nunjuk seperti itu, bukan? Ini terlihat seperti anime RomCom di mana heronya tak sengaja mendapati sang heroin yang tengah memakai pakaian._ Benak pemuda itu.

Dari salah satu sudut koridor terdapat seorang gadis bersurai _indigo._ Gadis itu berjalan pelan menuju tempat di mana dua pirang itu berdiri.

"Bagaimana lukamu, Naruto- _kun_?" Gadis itu langsung bertanya dengan nada biasa namun dalam benak gadisnya terdapat kekhawatiran juga sedikit terlihat rasa tidak suka saat melihat gadis pirang pucat di dekat Naruto.

Gadis pirang pucat itu menatap sengit gadis bersurai _indigo_ yang baru saja datang dan melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan yang menjurus pada rasa perhatian, khawatir, sayang, dan lebih dari ketiga rasa itu.

Si gadis bersurai _indigo_ menatap Shion dengan sengit membuat laki-laki pirang itu merasa aneh.

Apakah ada hal yang pemuda pirang itu lewatkan beberapa hari ini? Ingin tidak peduli, tetapi ia memang faktanya adalah ia berada di antara keduanya.

"Sedikit terbuka tetapi sudah di bersihkan dan diganti perbannya oleh Haruno- _san._ " Naruto berujar dengan nada biasa tetapi pikirannya merasa ini ada sebab yang membuat kedua gadis itu saling sengit, tapi kembali pada sikap pemuda itu yang acuh tak acuh, namun untuk saat ini pemuda itu sukses membuatnya penasaran dengan apa yang telah terjadi saat ia di rawat di rumah sakit.

Sorot pandang kedua gadis di sana beralih pada Naruto setelah mendengar jawaban Naruto atas pertanyaan gadis bersurai _indigo_ yang merupakan ketua komite kedisiplinan sekolah.

 _Hell! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara mereka? Kenapa mereka menjadi seperti ini?_ Benak pemuda itu mana kala mendapat sorot tajam dari kedua gadis yang termasuk _the most wanted girls_ oleh banyak siswa di sekolah.

"Aku ingin mengganti seragamku." Pemuda itu berujar cepat lalu tanpa menunggu jawaban kedua gadis itu ia langsung pergi begitu saja agar pikirannya tak menyelam dalam hal yang terjadi antara dua gadis berkontras di sebelahnya.

Kedua gadis itu menatap perginya Naruto lalu kembali menatap sengit.

 ** _Flashback_**

" _Mereka cepat akrab. Bukan? Ibumu sedang melobinya secara perlahan." Bisik pria bersurai pirang pada pemuda berpakaian pasien itu._

" _Kaa-san, aku boleh makan ramen itu?" Naruto berujar tiba-tiba setelah mengabaikan pertanyaan sang ayah yang kini hanya tersenyum aneh pada anak sulungnya. Pria itu tahu bahwa putranya sedang mengalihkan perhatian Kaa-sannya dari Hinata._

 _Kedua perempuan di sana menoleh ke arah pemuda bersurai pirang yang terlihat sehat-sehat saja namun memakai pakaian pasien._

 _Sang ibu ingin memberikan ramen itu pada putranya tetapi..._

" _Jangan Kaa-san! Naruto-kun tidak boleh makan ramen selama 3 hari!" Hinata berujar cepat sebelum Kushina memberikan ramen itu._

 _Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kaa-san?" Dengan nada yang aneh Naruto bergumam. Kenapa Hinata memanggil ibunya dengan 'Kaa-san'? Sebuah pertanyaan di kepalanya._

" _Kyaaa! Benar-benar calon menantu yang baik! Lihat Minato! Hinata-chan sangat sayang pada putra kita!" Kushina berseru sampai lupa bahwa ia berada di rumah sakit yang di mana ketenangan harus selalu dijaga agar tidak mengganggu orang sakit._

 _Ekspresi wajah dari keempat orang di sana berbeda-beda. Kushina tersenyum bahagia. Naruto menepuk kepalanya seraya bergeleng dengan ekspresi wajah bercampur, kesal, malu, dan frustrasi. Minato sang ayah hanya memasang senyum canggung yang ia berikan pada Hinata. Hinata? Dia sudah berasap dengan wajah memerah malu dengan pesona manisnya yang meningkat karena rona merah jambu itu._

" _Ada apa ini?"_

 _Seorang gadis bersurai pirang twin tail masuk begitu saja ke dalam kamar itu. Wajah gadis itu penuh pertanyaan lantaran melihat ekspresi wajah yang berbeda-beda di kamar inap itu._

 _Kedatangan gadis itu pada akhirnya memecahkan suasana campur aduk antara canggung tidak canggung, tensi tinggi penuh dengan kehangatan(?)._

" _Ah! Ada Hinata-Neechan! Di luar ada rival Nee-chan lho!" Ujar kembali Naruko setelah melihat Hinata._

 _Sebuah kata 'rival' langsung dicerna oleh satu-satunya wanita berambut merah di dalam kamar seiring masuknya Naruko ke dalam kamar inap Naruto, disusul oleh seorang gadis bersurai pirang pucat berstyle childish berupa kaus pink bergambar kelinci dipadu jeans biru dan sepatu flat putih._

" _Kyaaa! Minato! Ada satu lagi yang sayang pada putra kita!" Kushina berseru ketika melihat Shion yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar._

' _Hell! What the fuck is going on?! Kenapa ini semakin aneh?!' Naruto membatin sambil menepuk dahinya. Ia sangat heran ketika hidupnya seperti anime shoujo juga seperti drama korea yang penuh dengan romansa cinta serta unsur komedi yang presisi._

 _Kini semua orang duduk bersama dengan tenang. Saling mengobrol hangat. Terasa kental sekali aura kekeluargaan yang menyelimuti mereka._

 _Sesekali candaan tercipta oleh Naruko dan sang Kaa-san yang sikapnya sangat mirip bagai benda asli dengan imitasi._

 _Di saat itu pula Naruto dan Shion menceritakan kronologi di detik-detik yang menyebabkan pemuda itu terpaksa menginap di rumah sakit._

" _Kyaaa! Minato, Naru sangat mirip denganmu dulu!" Kushina berseru manakala mengetahui sang anak beraksi layaknya seorang pahlawan di dorama picisan kesukaannya._

" _Kushina, ini rumah sakit." Ujar Minato menenangkan dan menyadarkan bahwasanya di rumah sakit tidak boleh berisik._

" _Oops! Thehehe!" Kushina segera berhenti kemudian tertawa ringan karena ulahnya sendiri._

 _Secara tiba-tiba Kushina terdiam lalu raut wajahnya berubah serius seraya menatap semua orang di sana satu persatu._

" _Jadi ..." Seketika semua terdiam saat Kushina berujar sepotong kata. Sang suami, putrinya, Naruto, Shion, dan Hinata menatap Kushina dengan serius._

" _... Naruto, yang mana calon menantu Kaa-san! Hinata-chan atau Shion-chan?!"_

 ** _Blush_**

 _Dua gadis yang namanya disebut langsung tertunduk dengan wajah merona._

" _What?!" Naruto tersentak mendengar seruan Kushina._

" _Kyaaa! Kaa-san sudah bertindak!" Naruko langsung bersemangat mendengarnya._

" _Hahaha. Bukankah ini terlalu cepat?" Ujar Minato sambil tertawa canggung seraya menatap Shion dan Hinata._

 _Tawa canggung sang ayah, semangat besar sang ibu dan si adik terus mewarnai suasana mendebarkan untuk dua gadis Sekolah Menengah Atas itu, juga merasa hari ini sangat absurd untuk pemuda pirang di sana._

 _Kejadian aneh itu terus berlanjut hingga waktu makan siang pun tiba._

 _Di kafetaria, wanita berambut merah itu duduk bersama dua orang gadis yang saling merasa canggung satu sama lain sembari menunggu lima pesanan makan siang yang dipesan._

 _Kedua gadis itu mengikuti perintah Kushina untuk ikut bersamanya pergi membeli makan siang, meninggalkan kamar inap Naruto yang hanya menyisakan Minato, Naruko, Naruto._

" _Kaa-san bisa tahu kalian berdua menaruh perasaan pada putra kaa-san. ..." Kushina bersuara untuk kedua gadis di hadapannya._

" _... jangan mengelak! Kalau mengelak kaa-san tidak akan merestui bila Naru memilih salah satu dari kalian!" Lanjut Kushina saat melihat keduanya hendak menyangkal pernyataannya._

 _Sontak saja kedua gadis itu bungkam dengan semburat merah yang kompak menghiasi kedua pipi mereka._

" _Kaa-san ingin mengetahui jawaban kalian. Hinata, juga Shion. Kalian menyukai Naru, bukan?" Tanya Kushina terang-terangan._

 _Pertanya itu ... pertanyaan itu sukses saja membuat dua gadis di sana berdebar. Malu rasanya mengakui perasaan pada ibu dari laki-laki yang disukai._

" _Kaa-san hitung, satu, dua, ... tidak menjawab tidak mendapat restu kaa-san. Tig–"_

" _Hai!"_

" _Iya!"_

 _Hinata dan Shion menjawab dengan cepat._

 _Astaga betapa malunya ini. Berbatin kompak merutuki diri sendiri._

 _Kushina tersenyum senang mengetahui ada dua gadis cantik yang menaruh hati pada putranya._

" _Kaa-san tidak akan memaksa Naru untuk memilih salah satu dari kalian. ..." Ujar Kushina sambil menatap keduanya._

" _... pesan kaa-san. Bersainglah dengan sehat, jangan ada permusuhan di antara kalian. Jangan membuat Naru terluka, sejujurnya ia adalah pemuda yang perasa namun tidak peka terhadap perasaan. Mengerti?" Lanjut Kushina sambil memberi senyum semangat untuk kedua gadis itu._

" _Nyonya, ini pesanannya." Salah seorang pegawai kafetaria membawakan lima porsi makan siang._

" _Terima kasih." Ujar Kushina lalu berdiri dari duduknya._

" _Kaa-san, biar aku yang membawanya!"_

" _Biar aku yang membawa!"_

" _Hahaha!" Lagi-lagi Hinata dan Shion berujar bersamaan membuat wanita bermarga Namikaze itu tertawa dibuatnya._

" _Ini, kau bawa ... dan ini kau bawa ..." Kushina memberikan masing-masing satu porsi makan siang pada Hinata juga Shion._

" _... ini biar kaa-san yang bawa." Lanjut Kushina lalu berlalu mendahului keduanya menuju kamar inap sang putra dengan empat porsi makan siang di tangannya._

 _Shion dan Hinata saling tatap kemudian segera berjalan menyusul Kushina._

 ** _End of flashback_**

"Jadi kau tidak ingin menyerah untuk perebutan cawan suci ini?" Ujar Shion pada sang _Fuuki Iinchou_.

"Menyerah? Jangan bercanda. Kushina _Kaa-san_ sudah meminta kita untuk bersaing sehat, bukan? Tak ada permusuhan dan siapa pun harus menerima hasilnya." Ujar Hinata dengan nada biasa namun aura persaingan masih menguar dari dirinya.

"Bersaing sehat, _Fuuki Iichou_?" Dengan senyum penuh keyakinan Shion bertanya seraya mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Dengan senyum penuh keyakinan juga Hinata menjabat tangan Shion seraya mengatakan. "Bersaing sehat, Senju- _san._ "

"Shion. Panggil aku seperti itu." Ujar Shion setelah mendengar jawaban Hinata untuk bersaing sehat.

"Hinata. Kau bisa memanggilku seperti itu, Shion." Balas kembali Hinata pada Shion.

Sebuah tali persahabatan tanpa sengaja terjalin di antara keduanya karena perebutan cawan suci yang sudah dideklarasikan oleh seorang wanita bersurai merah bernama Namikaze Kushina dua hari lalu.

.

Di ruang Klub Sosial.

Di dalamnya terdapat seorang pemuda berambut pirang tengah bersantai di sofa nyaman berwarna merah. Tampak sekali ia menikmati kegiatannya sekarang, meski pada awalnya ia tidak memilih ruangan ini untuk bersantai lantaran saat berada di kelas yang merupakan tujuan utamanya untuk bersantai terasa sangat bising, lalu ia pergi menuju atap sekolah namun sangat ia sayangkan pintu atap sekolah terkunci. Entah siapa yang mengunci pemuda itu pun mengutuk orang tak bertanggung jawab yang sudah memberinya ujian untuk bersantai.

Berpikir hingga sebuah tempat terdekat terbayang di dalam otak cerdasnya.

 _Oh Tuhan, ini sangat nyaman_. Ia membatin ketika meniti nikmat bersantai detik demi detiknya di ruang klub sosial.

Hingga entah pada detik ke berapa kelopak matanya terasa semakin berat dan perlahan menutup _sapphire_ miliknya.

Pemuda itu tertidur dengan tenang. Tanpa dengkuran, liur, pun igauan tidur.

 ** _Clek_**

Pintu ruang itu terbuka lalu begitu saja masuk seorang gadis bersurai laksana warna jeruk yang tertutup sebuah _hoodie_ abu-abu yang setia bersamanya entah sejak kapan.

Terlihat jelas raut wajah kesal terpatri di wajah manisnya.

' _Sasame-chan, kau bukan penyuka sesama jenis, bukan?'_

' _Kau terlalu fanatik dengan manga yaoi yang sering kau baca itu.'_

' _Apa kau pernah berpacaran? Siapa dia? Laki-laki atau perempuan?'_

' _Apa kau pernah berciuman?'_

Terbesit kalimat-kalimat yang diucapkan teman sekelasnya beberapa saat lalu. Sejujurnya gadis ingin menyendiri lantaran kesal dengan perkataan-perkataan temannya, namun tak mendapat tempat yang cocok untuk menyendiri Sasame pun menuju ruang klubnya yang biasanya sepi saat jam istirahat seperti ini.

 _Naruto-kun?_ Benak Sasame saat melihat Naruto yang tertidur pulas di sofa tempat ia bersantai tiap berada di ruang klub.

Gadis yang populer di kalangan siswa itu berjalan mendekati sang pemuda lalu duduk pada sofa kosong di sebelahnya.

Sepasang matanya memantulkan sosok Namikaze Naruto yang tertidur dengan wajah menoleh ke arah meja yang berada di antara beberapa sofa. Pemuda itu tengkurap dalam lelapnya, sepasang lengannya terlihat menjadi bantal yang menempel dengan pipi kanan Naruto.

"Apa nyaman tertidur dengan tengkurap seperti itu?Sasame berujar pelan. Ia tahu beberapa hari lalu Naruto mengalami sebuah insiden yang mengharuskannya berada di rumah sakit untuk tiga hari.

"Bagaimana lukanya? Aku tidak mengetahui kabar selanjutnya karena sibuk dengan tugas-tugas." Monolog kembali Sasame lalu sedikit mendekat dan duduk bertumpu dengan kedua lututnya di samping sofa tempat si pemuda pirang itu tertidur.

Ia tatap wajah berplester dan perban itu. Tampak polos seperti anak kecil ketika tertidur.

Sangat tenang, terasa sangat menikmati tiap detik yang terlewat dalam tidurnya.

Dengan tiba-tiba kedua pipinya merona seiring sebuah senyum manis hinggap di wajahnya setelah beberapa saat gadis ia memerhatikan Naruto.

 _Tampan._ Sebuah kata yang begitu saja tersirat dalam benaknya.

Sebelah tangan Sasame terangkat menuju dahi Naruto manakala surai pirang itu mengganggu dan menggelitik kedua kelopak mata yang menyelimuti netra biru laksana _marita_ nan dalam serta menghanyutkan.

' _Kau pernah berciuman?'_

Sebuah kalimat yang beberapa saat lalu terucap oleh seorang teman sekelas terbesit kembali. Ini sangat mengganggu pikirannya ketika mengingat kalimat tersebut dan sekejap setelah itu debaran jantungnya meningkat kala Sasame kembali memerhatikan tiap lekukan wajah Naruto.

Desiran ini sangat asing. Terlalu rumit untuk ia rasakan.

Tanpa sadar, perlahan ia mengikis jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Naruto.

Terasa hangat di saat nafasnya yang tidak begitu teratur berbenturan dengan nafas teratur pemuda itu. Beberapa saat Sasame terhenti lalu sorot matanya mengarah pada dahi yang sebelumnya ia bersihkan dari poni nakal yang mengganggu.

Hingga sedetik kemudian ...

... ia mengecup sebelah pipi pemuda itu dengan pelan. Membenturkan bibir tipisnya selembut mungkin.

 _Ada apa denganku?_ Ia membulatkan matanya menyadari yang dilakukan karena sebuah desiran aneh menerpa dirinya.

Ia menarik dirinya menjauh dengan kedua telapak tangan refleks menutupi bibirnya seiring rona merah jambu terlukis pada kedua pipinya.

 _Huaaahh?! Aku menciumnya?! ... Aku menciumnya?! ... Kami-sama, ada apa denganku?!_

Segera ia bangkit lalu berlari keluar ruangan dengan cepat entah ke mana destinasi yang di tuju dan tak menghiraukan banyak pasang mata yang berdestinasi padanya.

Menjauh dari Naruto sekarang ini adalah prioritasnya untuk menenangkan diri dari perasaan membingungkan yang melanda benak dan mengacaukan pikirannya.

Pada akhirnya langkah kakinya membawa gadis berambut oranye itu pada taman belakang sekolah yang saat ini sepi dari murid lainnya.

"Huaaahhh?! Ada apa denganku?!" Ia berseru seusai dirinya tiba di taman.

Seruannya itu tak ayal menjadi atensi dari beberapa orang yang tengah memakan makan siang di sana.

"Gadis itu stres?"

"Dia Fuuma Sasame, bukan?"

"Wah! Ekspresinya _kawaii_?"

Ujaran beberapa siswa di taman kala melihat Sasame yang berseru tanpa akibat yang mereka tidak tahu.

 _Siapa pun menganggap orang lain memiliki gangguan jiwa manakala melihat tingkah aneh yang terjadi tanpa sebab._

 _Biarkan mereka berimajinasi._

.

 _Teng ... teng ... teng ..._

 _Drrrt ... drrrt ... drrrt ..._

Suara bel terdengar seiring getaran ponsel dalam saku celana pemuda itu.

Ia bangkit dari tidurnya kemudian duduk bersandar tak lupa mengeluarkan ponsel berlogo apel tergigit untuk mematikannya.

"Aku membolos hingga pelajaran usai." Ia berucap sendirian lalu mengusap surai pirangnya yang berantakan.

Bel pulang baru saja berbunyi ingin ia segera pulang namun rasa malas menahannya tuk bersantai sesaat di sana.

Lima menit sudah ia terdiam hingga akhirnya ia bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Di sepanjang koridor terasa sunyi namun masih terasa adanya hawa kehidupan.

 _Bruk!_

Suara keras sebuah benda begitu saja terdengar olehnya. Suara itu terdengar dari sebuah ruang kelas yang tak jauh dari pemuda pirang itu.

Segera ia berjalan mendekati sumber suara.

"Kau bergurau?! Kemarin kau berjanji membayar hutangmu hari ini!" Suara sarat ancaman itu terdengar begitu Naruto berada di depan kelas bertuliskan 3-D di atasnya.

 _Sret_

Naruto begitu saja membuka pintu kelas itu. Kini didapatinya seorang pemuda berambut hitam tersungkur tak jauh dari tiga orang siswa yang ia pikir adalah _senpai_ nya.

"Pembullyan selalu ada di sekolah." Naruto bermonolog dengan tiga pasang mata menatapnya dengan intimidasi.

"Ada apa? Kenyataan, bukan?" Lanjutnya kembali seiring tatapannya bergulir pada tiga entitas yang berdiri tak jauh dari laki-laki yang tersungkur di sana.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Ujar siswa berambut oranye siring langkahnya mendekat ke arah Naruto.

" _Etto ..._ aku rasa mengadu pada guru atau berteriak ada pembullyan itu bagus, bukan?" Jawab Naruto.

"Bagaimana bila aku memberikan opsi. Pertama kau pergi tanpa bilang siapa pun. Kedua kau pergi dengan tenggorokanmu yang sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa." Si rambut merah sudah berada tepat di hadapan Naruto.

"Adakah opsi aku boleh pergi, orang yang tiduran di sana juga boleh pergi?" Pirang itu seolah tidak mengerti kondisi tubuhnya yang baru saka keluar dari rumah sakit.

Sikap sombong Naruto atas dirinya sendiri adalah kekurangan yang ia anggap kelebihan dalam berbicara.

 _Sret_

Si rambut oranye itu mengarahkan tangan kanannya mencengkeram kerah seragam Naruto lalu menariknya kasar. "Kau memilih opsi kedua?" Ujarnya seraya mencengkeram dan menatap penuh intimidasi.

" _Senpai,_ aku baru kemarin keluar dari rumah sakit–"

"Kembali saja kau ke rumah sakit!" Ucapnya cepat seraya mengarahkan kepalan tangan kirinya ke arah wajah Naruto yang masih terdapat luka berperban.

Mengetahui ia akan di hantam, dengan cepat Naruto mengarahkan kedua tangannya pada siku tangan yang mencengkeramnya lalu mendorong siku itu diagonal ke atas membuat tubuh sang pemilik berputar ke arah kiri dan mengarahkan kaki kanannya untuk menjadi sandungan.

 _Bruk_

Si rambut oranye terjatuh tengkurap dengan tangan kanan berada di belakang punggungnya di mana Naruto mengunci gerakannya.

"Yahiko?!" Kedua teman pemuda bernama Yahiko itu terkejut.

"Berapa hutangnya?" Ujar Naruto seraya memperkuat kunciannya atas Yahiko yang berusaha melepaskan diri.

" _Cih!_ Empat puluh ribu yen." Ucap Yahiko seusai _mendecih_ tak suka.

"Lepaskan dia. Aku akan melunasi hutangnya."

"Ya."

Si pirang itu melepaskan Yahiko.

Terlihat Naruto merogoh saku belakangnya mengeluarkan dompet coklat yang cukup tebal kemudian mengeluarkan empat lembar sepuluh ribu yen.

"Idate, Darui. Ayo pergi. Tinggalkan pecundang itu." Perintah si rambut oranye itu pada kedua temannya lalu berjalan menjauh.

Naruto mendekati laki-laki yang masih tersungkur sambil memegangi perutnya setelah memastikan ketiga orang itu pergi. Kemudian memapahnya menuju salah satu bangku untuk mendudukkannya.

"Kau tidak apa?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Akan kuganti uangmu itu, _senpai_." Ujar laki-laki berambut hitam.

" _Senpai_?" Naruto membeo.

"Aku Inari. Kelas 1-A." Ujarnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Terserah. Lagi pula uang itu aku dapatkan dari hasil bermain game." Ucap Naruto niat tidak niat. Memang uang sebesar itu cenderung besar apa lagi untuk anak sekolah.

"Sepertinya kau tidak apa. Aku pergi." Lanjut Naruto setelah yakin keadaan pemuda itu baik.

Berjalan santai menuju kelasnya untuk mengambil tas kemudian pulang dan bertemu rindu dengan kamarnya tak menyadari seseorang yang cukup ia kenal mengamatinya.

Gadis pirang _pony tail_ itu mengamati dari jauh tiap kejadian yang terjadi di ruang kelas 3-D sebelumnya.

"Kau tidak berubah, _Darling_." Monolog gadis itu lalu tertawa kecil.

"Yamanaka- _san,_ kau belum pulang?" Gadis itu langsung berpaling ke arah suara yang tiba-tiba menginterupsinya.

"Hyuga- _san_? Ponselku tertinggal jadi aku mengambilnya sebelum pulang." Jawab Yamanaka Ino pada perempuan berambut panjang dengan netra bagai batu ametis.

"Habis rapat komite kedisiplinan? Mau pulang bersama?" Lanjut Ino mengajak Hinata tuk pulang bersama.

Hinata memberikan senyum bersahabat lalu mengangguk menyetujuinya.

"Begitulah. Mungkin kita akan berpisah di stasiun. Aku ada kerja sambilan satu jam lagi." Jawab Hinata.

Mereka pun berjalan bersisian keluar gedung sekolah.

Dalam perjalanan banyak perbincangan terjadi, seperti: bertanya di mana rumah masing-masing, bagaimana kesibukan keduanya.

Berjalan santai lalu berhenti saat lampu penyebrangan berwarna merah.

"Hyuga- _san,_ bagaimana sikap Naruto saat pertama masuk sekolah?" Ino bertanya mengenai Naruto secara tiba-tiba.

Hinata tampak memerhatikan rambu lalu lintas.

"Saat kelas satu aku sudah satu kelas dengan Naruto- _kun_ , tapi tak ada obrolan yang pernah kami lakukan. ..." Lampu penyebrangan sudah berubah hijau.

"... Dan yang kutahu ia pendiam, pintar dalam pelajaran, sebagian waktu istirahat selalu habis di atap sekolah atau di taman belakang." Jawab Hinata melanjutkan.

Ino memerhatikan ekspresi Hinata saat mendeskripsikan Naruto seketika tahu bahwa pemuda itu mendapat perhatian lebih dari sang _Fuuki Iinchou._

Suasana jalanan tampak ramai dengan banyak orang. Keramaian itu tak ayal menjadi atensi untuk keduanya.

"Naruto adalah orang yang baik. Meski sifatnya terkadang bisa sangat menyebalkan apa lagi pada hal yang mendiskriminasi, pada pertemanan yang hanya bertujuan memanfaatkan, dan pada hal sosial." Ino menceritakan hal yang ia tahu tentang pemuda pirang yang dulu pernah menjadi kekasihnya.

Hinata hanya mendengarkan penjabaran Ino. Ia sedikit iri karena ia belum mengenal pemuda itu sejauh gadis pirang di sebelahnya.

Lama mereka melangkah pada akhirnya sampai pada stasiun. Menempelkan kartu kereta lalu berjalan menuju peron.

"Kau menyukai, Naruto?" Pertanyaan sensitif itu begitu saja terlontar dari Ino.

"Ke-kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Ujar Hinata sedikit gugup namun masih terkendali.

"Terakhir aku tahu kau memanggil namanya dengan Namikaze. Ada hal yang terjadi?" Ino bertanya kembali dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

Hinata terdiam ia masih belum ingin mengakui perasaannya pada banyak orang meski sang ibu dari pemuda itu sudah mengetahuinya.

"Keretaku ada di seberang. _Jaa,_ Hyuga- _san_. Aku tidak akan menyerah untuk kembali bersama _my beloved Naruto._ " Ujar Ino kemudian berlalu dengan senyum dan lambaian tangannya. Ia sudah mendapat jawabannya hanya dengan melihat ekspresi Hinata.

.

"Hacih! ... Apa aku terkenal flu?" Pemuda pirang itu bermonolog seusai bersin yang ia lakukan di bawah rambu lalu lintas yang menunjukkan warna merah untuk pejalan kaki.

"Ada yang bilang orang bodoh tidak akan terkena flu, karena aku bukan orang bodoh pasti ada yang membicarakanku. Ya. Pasti." Lanjutnya kemudian melangkah saat rambu lalulintas untuk pejalan kaki berubah hijau.

.

Kehidupan remaja penuh dengan intrik persahabatan dan percintaan. Sebagai mana sebuah karya, intrik itulah pernik pengindah dari karya seni, meski seni adalah ledakan(?).

Sejauh mana kau memandang realitas remaja? Tak berujung meski itu semua adalah proses pendewasaan. Bagai lingkaran, kau hanya akan menemukan titik di mana kau memulai tanpa menemukan di mana akan berakhir.

Keluarlah dari lingkaran itu maka kau akan menemukan titik di mana akhir remaja dan menemukan pendewasaan.

.

.

 ** _TBC_**

 ** _Curhatan Dimdim_**

Halo ... halo ... halo.

 ** _Ada yang kangen? Gak ada ya? :")_**

OyaDimdim mau ucapin:

Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri 1 syawal 1438 H.

Minal Aidin Wal Faizin. Taqabalallahu minnaa wa minkum.

.

.

 ** _Gimana puasanya? Lancar? Ful 1 bulan? :) /Dimdim ful terus donk xD_**

 ** _Maaf baru apdet, sebelumnya udah buat capter ini dan karena suatu kejadian file terhapus bareng file cerita yang lain. perlu mood untuk bikin hal yang sama._**

 ** _Sebenernya saya lagi hiatus tapi ada cerita oneshot yang dipublish juga cerita kolaborasi hahah.._**

 ** _sekali lagi saya minta maaf kalau baru apdet, maklum saya bukan penulis, gak hobi nulis jadi gak punya banyak waktu untuk nulis dan juga karena banyak banget tugas kuliah bahkan ngetik ini sambil ngerjain tugas._**

 ** _cerita ini saya ketik tiga hari kemarin setelah iseng liat review cerita ini gak tau kenapa jadi gak enak hati sama reviewer yang tanya kapan lanjut, atau nunggu lanjutanny_** ** _a trus habis itu dapet semangat ngetik sampe 6k gini hehheh..._**

 ** _udah segitu aja curhatnya. maaf kalo banyak typo_** **_di cerita_**

 ** _seperti biasa._**

 ** _yang mau review silakan review, yang mau curhat silakan curhat, yang mau flame juga gapapa paling dikasih katjang :v_**

 ** _Semoga terhibur xD_** **_terima kasih sudah membaca_**


	6. Chapter 6

Rumahku, istanaku, kamarku, dan surgaku. Klise tetapi memang benar adanya. Rangkaian kata itu benar-benar dirasa oleh laki-laki pirang yang kini duduk di pinggiran ranjang dengan sebuah gitar elektrik berwarna biru beraksen loreng hitam di pangkuannya.

Menikmati waktu dengan bersantai adalah hal terindah untuk pemalas macam dirinya.

Sesekali jemari _tan_ itu memetik senar dengan teratur seiring efek _chorus_ menyala untuk mengindahkan nada yang ia rangkai.

"Tiada yang terindah selain hari libur." Ia bermonolog kemudian menginjak efek gitar tipe digital untuk mengganti variasi suara gitar menjadi efek distorsi.

 _Jreng..._

Suara gitar khas musik rock meraung di dalam kamarnya.

Kemudian sebelah tangannya menggapai _remot_ _audio player_ dan memainkan lagu dari _band_ favoritnya.

Hanya terdengar suara _noise_ dari gitarnya, kemudian terdengar intro musik yang mulai menggema di kamarnya.

Jemari si pirang mengikuti tiap nada gitar dalam musik keras tersebut. Berkali-kali kepalanya mengangguk menikmati tiap dentuman lagu dari band ternama di Jepang.

" _GIVE ME MORE! ... GIVE ME MORE!_ " Kemudian ikut bernyanyi seiring lagu yang ia putar berlangsung.

 _BRAK!_

Suara bantingan kursi plastik itu sukses menghentikan permainan Naruto. Pelakunya adalah seorang gadis bersurai pirang bergaya _twin-tail._

" _Nii-Nii!_ Berisik! Aku sedang menonton drama India."

"Kau hanya perlu menutup pintu kamar _Nii-Nii_ rapat, Naruko." Lelaki narsis itu hanya berujar dengan malas. Ditambah mengetahui adiknya menonton drama penuh pilu hanya menambah kesan yang _hah~ dasar kids jaman now._

 _Drama?_

 _Oh shit! Drama ... drama ... drama. Why always drama? Hidup pemeran drama sudah susah mengapa harus dibuat susah oleh plotnya? Keseharian diwarnai air mata dan point of view dari tokoh antagonis. Hell! Ceritanya jadi mudah ditebak. Ok. Itu adalah opini yang jelas adalah penjabaran sepihak._

Setelah pintu tertutup rapat sudah tak ada yang mengganggu Naruto melakukan aktivitasnya yang sempat terinterupsi oleh sang adik. Lalu ia menoleh ke arah sebuah buku yang terjatuh akibat lemparan Naruko, namun ...

 _Drrttt ... drrttt ... drrttt ..._

... getaran ponsel pintarnya menjadi atensi penuh yang seketika merusak _mood_ nya untuk bermain musik.

Ia segera mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas nakas lalu menatap sebuah nama yang tertera di layar lima inci itu.

' _Fujoshi'_

"Halo ..." Naruto berujar seraya mengecilkan volume suara _audio player_ nya.

" _Naruto-kun diminta bucho datang ke Ichiraku kafe untuk rapat sekaran–"_

Belum selesai ucapan seseorang di seberang sama Naruto sudah memutus telepon.

Rusak sudah hari liburnya. Ia beranjak menuju ruang keluarga dengan malas untuk meminta izin keluar rumah tak lupa ia mengganti pakaian yang ia kenakan dengan yang lebih baik untuk keluar rumah. Tidak mungkin ia pergi keluar dengan hanya celana pendek selutut dan kaus buntung bergambar katak merah.

Setelah itu pandangannya kembali pada buku yang terjatuh tadi.

.

Pemandangan sudah tidak asing melihat tiga orang duduk berjejer di sofa panjang menghadap televisi.

Isak tangis suara drama di televisi dan ketiga orang di sana mewarnai pendengaran Naruto. Sangat familier bila ibu dan adiknya menangis sambil menonton drama India, tetapi mengapa ayahnya juga ikut menangis? Hal aneh yang entah ia tidak tahu di mana sisi menariknya.

Setidaknya pemandangan itu akan ia lihat hingga tiga hari ke depan lantaran waktu seminggu cuti ayahnya sudah habis.

Wajahnya berekspresi jelek saat ia merasa aneh melihat sang ayah ikut menonton sambil berderai air mata. Sosok pria yang mewariskan ketampanan dan kecerdasan untuknya tengah meresapi drama di televisi.

" _Kaa-san, Tou-san._ Aku keluar sebentar." Naruto berujar sambil merapikan kaus bagian bawahnya yang sedikit terlipat.

" _Ah!_ Iya. Jangan lupa menutup pagar." Jawab sang ibu masih fokus dengan televisi.

" _Nii-Nii,_ mau kencan dengan siapa? Hinata- _Neechan_ atau Shion- _Neechan_?" Naruko langsung menyeletuk seusai melihat kakaknya tampak kasual dengan celana _jeans_ biru dan kaus putih bergambar rubah yang terlihat seperti baru pasalnya sang kakak hanya akan mengenakan celana _jeans_ robek-robek dan kaus yang terlihat biasa.

"Berkencan?!" Sang ibu langsung menoleh ke arah anaknya yang sudah ganteng maksimal.

"Aku hanya rapat klub. Aku berangkat. Aku membawa mobil." Dengan tak semangat ia memberi tanggapan lalu segera melangkah keluar tak lupa mengambil kunci mobil yang jarang ia sentuh.

Ia pergi dengan mobil karena sungguh _mood_ nya sudah rusak di hari libur ini dan membawa mobil akan mempercepat untuk sampai. Bermaksud bila ia cepat sampai semakin cepat rapat akan segera dimulai dan lebih cepat pula rapat selesai.

Bila hari libur mayoritas digunakan orang lain untuk keluar rumah dan bersenang-senang atau berkumpul, maka pemuda itu sangat berbeda lantaran hari libur baginya adalah untuk bermalas, atau melakukan hibernasi sampai pagi menjelang ia berangkat sekolah.

Setiap orang punya keanehannya masing-masing demi menikmati libur. Ia butuh penerangan lebih lanjut. Terangkanlah pemuda pirang itu.

 ** _Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Story: Baka DimDim_**

 ** _Damn! It's So Fucking Freak!_**

 ** _Drama/General(Campuran)_**

 ** _Warning: AU, OOC, Typo, No-EYD, SmartNaru, SchoolLife, SliceOfLife, Harem(Maybe). etc_**

 ** _~Don't Like, Don't Read~_**

Mobil keluaran Amerika terlihat melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Kemudian menepi dan masuk ke dalam area parkir sebuah kafe bertuliskan 'Ichiraku' tepat di atas pintu masuknya.

Seusai mobil itu terparkir kini si pirang melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kafe, namun ...

"Kau harus mengerti, Otsusuki! Aku menolak perjodohan kita!"

"Kau harus menerimanya, Shion! Dan berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!"

... ia mendengar suara pertengkaran samping kafe, tak terlalu keras tetapi tentu intonasinya penuh penekanan dari samping kafe yang sepi. Tak menunggu lama dia berjalan menuju sumber suara.

Sesampainya Naruto di sana ia melihat gadis pirang pucat dengan _jeans_ biru di atas paha dan kaus _pink_ lengan panjang tengah tersudut pada dinding.

Naruto menggeleng kecil. Mengapa ia selalu ada saat Shion dalam kesulitan saat bersama laki-laki.

Sepasang mata birunya menatap pemuda yang tengah menyudutkan Shion. _Itu kakek-kakek? Rambutnya uban semua._ Benak Naruto sambil melihat laki-laki bersetelan jas hitam.

"Lepaskan aku, Otsutsuki!" Shion berujar seraya berusaha melepas cengkeraman pada kedua bahunya.

"Kau adalah tunanganku. Aku berhak atas dirimu." Ia berujar seraya mendekatkan wajahnya.

Netra biru Naruto membulat. Ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Ia melangkahkan cepat kakinya untuk menolong Shion. Meski ia mendengar bahwa laki-laki itu adalah tunangan Shion.

Jujur saja ia merasa tidak suka dengan apa yang ia lihat namun ...

 _Bugh_

" _Ugh! ..._ "

Naruto langsung merasa ngilu ketika dengan jelas ia melihat tulang kering Shion menghantam selangkangan laki-laki yang menyudutkannya dengan keras. Ia berhenti untuk mendekat dan secara refleks pemuda pirang itu mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke arah ' _anuan'_ miliknya. _S-S-Shion? ... A-anunya ... itu ... itu sangat kejam._ Pikir Naruto.

 _Bruk_

 ** _R.I.P Tongkol_**

Kini terlihat laki-laki itu berlutut dengan kedua telapak tangannya berada pada lokasi Shion menendangnya.

"S-S-Shion ... k-k-kau mengenainya sa-sakit ... _O-Otong_ ..." Meringis dengan peluh yang membasahi keningnya. Suaranya tercekat seusai merasakan hal _horror_ bagi semua lelaki.

"Itu salahmu! Jangan pernah menggangguku lagi!"

Setelah berujar demikian, Shion meninggalkan laki-laki tersebut, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat Naruto menatapnya dengan ekspresi ngeri, spasi antar kakinya merapat, dan sebelah tangannya mencoba menutupi selangkangannya.

 _Aku harus berpikir sebelum bertindak atau masa depanku terancam._ Ia membatin. Sungguh kejadian mengerikan _live and exclusive_ tadi berhasil membuatnya ngeri.

"Naruto?"

"Y-ya."

Dan pemuda itu kehabisan kata-kata sebelum Shion berujar apapun setelahnya.

.

Di rumah yang nyaman tampak gadis pirang _twin-tail_ tengah duduk bersantai dengan sang ibu.

Menikmati siang hari yang panas dengan memakan semangka dingin.

"Naruko- _chan,_ sejak kapan kakakmu ikut dalam klub? Dan klub apa itu?" Sang ibu bertanya kemudian menyeruput minuman dingin yang sudah disiapkan sebelumnya.

" _Hmm ..._ sejak awal tahun ajaran ini, _Kaa-san._ Itu berarti sudah hampir satu bulan. ..." Ucap Naruko lalu meletakan kulit semangka yang ia makan di atas meja. "... Untuk tentang klub apa itu Naruko tidak begitu mengerti. Pokoknya berkaitan dengan nilai kesosialan dan _Nii-Nii_ ikut demi menyelamatkan nilai Pengetahuan Sosialnya."

"Jadi kakakmu masih suka menyendiri. Lalu karena sikap perfeksionisnya ia rela ikut ke dalam klub demi nilai? _Kaa-san_ sempat berpikir kakakmu sudah pandai bersosialisasi karena ada Hinata- _chan_ dan Shion _-chan_ yang mengejarnya." Sang ibu berujar seiring lengannya terulur mengambil sepotong semangka.

" _Nii-Nii_ memang tampan seperti _Tou-san._ Tidak heran kalau mereka terpikat oleh _Nii-Nii,_ meski sifat _Nii-Nii_ acuh tak acuh untuk sekitarnya."

"Ini salahmu Minato. Karena sifat perfeksionismu menurun pada Naruto, ia jadi laki-laki anti sosial." Sang ibu langsung berujar demikian ketika pria berparas tampan ikut duduk di dekatnya.

"Aku memang perfeksionis, tetapi aku tidak anti sosial. _Tou-san_ mau satu." Minato menjawab kemudian mengambil sepotong semangka.

Seulas senyum penasaran terukir di wajah Kushina.

"Naruko, ada berapa perempuan yang mengejar kakakmu?" Kushina segera bertanya perihal kehidupan romansa putranya.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu membuat Naruko tersenyum lebar, lain hal dengan sang ayah yang hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat sifat istri dan putrinya sang sangat mirip.

"Aku tidak tahu, tetapi masih ada dua lagi yang dekat dengan _Nii-Nii_ , _Kaa-san_ sudah mengenal salah satunya. Mereka Ino- _Neechan_ dan Sasame- _Neechan._ "

"Ino- _chan_? Yamanaka Ino- _chan_ yang satu sekolah saat Sekolah Menengah Pertama dengan kakakmu?"

Dan gosip dengan Naruto Namikaze sebagai topiknya terus berlangsung. Mengabaikan pria pirang yang sudah menghabiskan empat potong semangka. Tak berniat mendengar pembicaraan istri dan putrinya lantaran itu seperti menggosipkan dirinya kala masih sekolah.

.

"Aku tidak mau. Kau mencalonkan aku sebagai ketua pelaksana tanpa memberitahuku?" Ucap Naruto terkejut masih dengan nada yang terkendali setelah mendengar apa yang telah dituturkan Shion.

Kemarin memang seharusnya ia datang pada rapat bersama untuk festival budaya. Setidaknya bila datang ia bisa mengelak saat dicalonkan.

Jujur saja ia sedikit kesal dengan tindakan Shion yang tak memerlukan persetujuannya.

"Kau harus mau!" Shion tak mau kalah.

"Aku tidak menginginkannya, Shion!" Naruto pun tak mau kalah. Ini adalah kali pertama pemuda itu berujar dengan tekanan pada Shion.

Shion terdiam sejenak seusai mendengar Naruto berujar dengan penekanan padanya. Ia terkejut dengan nada bicara pemuda di hadapannya dan sedikit rasa tidak enak hinggap dalam benak gadis bermata ungu tersebut.

"Maaf." Ucap Naruto tiba-tiba. Ia menyadari bahwa nada bicara yang ia gunakan tidaklah baik.

Beberapa saat keheningan menguasai mereka.

"Naruto, kalau salah seorang anggota klub mengambil bagian penting itu akan memudahkan untuk klub itu sendiri dan anggota klub kita kemungkinan bertambah. Bertambahnya anggota dan tingkat keaktifan klub akan meningkatkan peringkat klub di sekolah. Klub kita adalah yang terendah. Sebagai ketua aku tidak bisa mencalonkan diri dan Sasame tidak bisa karena ia masih kelas satu." Shion menerangkan alasan sebenarnya setelah hening beberapa saat.

"Jadi kapan voting dilakukan?" Sudahlah. Ia tak akan bisa mengelak lagi, kecuali bila ada orang lain yang mencalonkan diri sebagai ketua pelaksana dan memintanya untuk mundur.

"Besok." Jawab Shion.

Naruto meminum minumnya kemudian menatap Shion dalam diam.

 _Hell! Gadis pirang cantik ini memang mengerikan. Baru saja aku melihat aksi yang membuatku merinding, kini aku diberikan kabar bahwa aku akan menjadi ketua pelaksana._

 _Lalu ia menjelaskan alasannya yang seketika membuatku pening. Ia menyayangi klub tidak jelas ini dan tetap berusaha untuk memajukan klub._

 _Oh God! Hidupku sudah susah dengan satu klub bersama mereka, tolong jangan Kau persulit hidupku yang kuanggap sulit._

"Hah~" Naruto menghembuskan napas berat. Kemudian menoleh ke arah Sasame yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja, tetapi gadis itu langsung saja membuang pandangan darinya.

 _Ada apa dengannya?_ Ia heran dengan tingkah Sasame hari ini. Sejak kehadiran Naruto di kafe, gadis berkaus abu-abu dan kupluk yang setia itu sama sekali tak memandangnya atau bersuara menanggapi obrolan Naruto dengan Shion.

"Bisa kita mulai rapatnya?" Sang ketua klub segera bertanya. Hampir satu jam ia menjelaskan tentang hasil rapat bersama yang ia hadiri kemarin.

" _Hai._ "

Hanya Sasame yang bersuara itu pun tak bersemangat seperti biasanya, sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangguk.

.

Satu jam telah berlalu begitu cepat. Semua agenda telah dijabarkan sang ketua secara detail. Dimulai dari penjelasan Shion tentang kolaborasi yang akan klub mereka lakukan dengan klub berita sekolah, kapan waktu pelaksanaan festival, stan yang akan klub mereka berada.

Naruto terkagum melihat Shion menjelaskan hal tersebut dengan detail dan mudah dimengerti.

Sesaat pikirannya mengawur usai mendengar cerita Shion ketika rapat berlangsung. Tentunya yang menjadi penyebab adalah perdebatan Komite Kedisiplinan Sekolah dengan OSIS. _Komite Kedisiplinan dengan OSIS. Seperti cecak versus buaya saja._

"Jadi sebab itu calon ketua pelaksana akan divoting seusai perdebatan kedua pihak dan dipilih berdasarkan pencalonan yang dilakukan oleh masing-masing klub tidak dari kelas lantaran si calon punya kemungkinan tidak memiliki pengalaman dalam struktural pelaksanaan keanggotaan panitia acara?" Naruto bertanya demikian seusai Shion menjelaskan hasil rapat.

"Begitulah." Ujar Shion.

Gurat kesal kembali hadir di kening laki-laki pirang nan narsis tersebut.

"Lalu kau kira aku punya pengalaman dalam hal itu?"

Cukup. Ini mengesalkan untuk Naruto. Belum genap satu bulan ia menjadi anggota klub tetapi sudah diberi beban.

"Aku tahu kau sanggup meski kau tidak memiliki pengalaman." Shion berujar santai lalu memakan kentang gorengnya.

"Sasame, kau kurang sehat?" Mengabaikan Shion, Naruto bertanya pada gadis _icon loli_ di sekolah.

"Tidak apa. Aku ingin ke toilet." Jawab Sasame kemudian berlalu.

"Aneh sekali." Naruto pun bergumam lalu menoleh ke arah Shion yang menatapnya aneh bagi Naruto.

"Kau yang sekarang lebih perhatian pada orang di sekitarmu."

"Ada apa? Cemburu?"

" _B-baka!_ " Shion berujar ketus dengan sedikit tersendat. Tentunya ucapan Naruto tidak 100% salah.

"Pria ubanan tadi itu kekasihmu?" Naruto bertanya. Ia tidak begitu peduli hanya saja ia tidak ingin _autis_ _hp_ seperti dua meja di dekat mereka yang hanya sibuk bermain ponsel masing-masing, padahal ada lima orang terduduk.

"Ada apa? Cemburu?" Shion melempar balik perkataan yang diucap Naruto sebelumnya.

"Terserah. Kalau aku cemburu apa yang kau lakukan?" Naruto berucap namun ekspresi wajah dan intonasi perkataannya sama sekali tidak bisa ditebak Shion.

Suasana hening tiba-tiba menyelimuti. Shion terpaku pada pikirannya atas ucapan Naruto. Sedangkan pemuda itu mengakui dirinya yang tidak pandai bersosialisasi terbukti dengan ia yang memulai topik akan berakhir hening.

"Dia tunanganku ..." Shion berujar pelan setelah tepat dua menit hening. "... aku telah dijodohkan dengannya sejak kecil."

"Di abad 21 ini masih ada sistem perjodohan? Kukira itu hanya ada di drama pilu modern yang sering muncul di televisi."

"Tertawalah. Aku tahu kau ingin menertawakanku."

"Kau menyukai laki-laki itu?" Mengabaikan kalimat sarkastis yang Shion ujarkan. Ini pertama kalinya ia berbicara hal seperti itu dengan seseorang.

"Aku menyukai laki-laki la–" Shion berujar pelan dengan kedua pipinya yang sedikit memerah.

"Shion, kau demam?!" Naruto berujar panik melihat warna merah di kedua pipi Shion. Memotong ucapan yang tengah gadis itu suarakan.

Segera ia mengulurkan sebelah tangannya ke arah dahi Shion. Memang ia adalah laki-laki yang tampak cuek dengan sekitar, tetapi ungkapan _'Apa yang kau dengar belum tentu benar. Apa yang kau lihat juga belum tentu benar.'_ memanglah sangat berlaku bila melihat tingkah si pemuda pirang.

Adakah lubang besar yang cukup untuk kepala Shion di dekat sini? Sungguh gadis itu malu ditanya hal demikian oleh laki-laki yang seenaknya mengganggu pikirannya beberapa hari ini. Ditambah apa yang tengah terjadi saat ini. Sebelah telapak tangan Naruto menyentuh dahinya dengan perhatian.

"Naruto- _kun ... Bucho?_ Sejak kapan kalian pacaran?" Ya. Sukses sudah kalimat dari Sasame yang baru kembali dari toilet berhasil mengubah situasi menjadi absurd untuk dua orang pirang di sana.

"JANGAN BERPIKIRAN ANEH!"

Dan situasi di kafe itu pun ramai oleh teriakan Shion yang tengah malu berat.

.

 _Moe-Moe Maid Caffe._ Kafe yang cukup terkenal di distrik itu. Pelayanan yang sangat menarik, makanan dan minuman dengan rasa bersaing dengan restoran berbintang.

Di pantri kafe tampak perempuan cantik baru saja selesai mengganti seragamnya dengan pakaian biasa. Jam kerja si gadis baru saja selesai, maka dari itu ia segera bersiap untuk pulang. Ia segera memakai jaket berwarna _lavender_ nya kemudian merapikan rambut panjang yang sedikit berantakan.

"Hinata- _chan,_ sudah mau pulang?"

Gadis bernama Hinata segera menoleh ke sumber suara. Ia tersenyum bersahabat pada perempuan berpakaian _maid_ di sana lalu berujar. "Iya. Sekarang sudah jam enam. Waktu kerjaku sudah habis, Yugito- _Nee_."

"Kalau begitu hati-hati di jalan. Jangan lupa melihat kiri-kanan saat menyeberang." Perempuan pirang itu berujar perhatian. Hinata yang mendengarnya memberikan anggukan dan senyum terbaiknya pada sosok wanita dewasa yang merupakan manajer kafe yang sangat perhatian pada semua pekerja di sana.

" _Hai._ " Hinata berujar kemudian berlalu.

Beberapa saat Yugito memandang pintu di mana Hinata berjalan. Beberapa menit terlewat dengan perempuan itu duduk bersantai sambil bermain ponsel pintarnya.

Tak lama ia bangkit dari santainya untuk melihat suasana kafe saat ini.

Begitu keluar dari pantri. Sepasang iris kelamnya menyusuri meja demi meja yang terisi oleh pelanggan.

Seketika senyum jahil terukir di wajahnya. Ia pun segera berjalan menuju penyebab ia tersenyum.

Apa yang membuatnya tersenyum? Beberapa menit lalu ia melihat gadis berambut _indigo_ lalu di pantri usai berganti pakaian. Kini ia melihat perempuan tadi tengah duduk berdua dengan laki-laki pirang yang entah dari mana, tetapi sepertinya ia pernah melihat pemuda itu.

" _Ara~ ara~_ Hinata- _chan_ sedang berkencan ya?" Yugito berujar dengan nada menggoda yang khas.

"Aiko- _chan,_ biar aku yang melayani mereka."

" _Hai._ " Jawab perempuan bernama Aiko yang baru saja datang untuk melayani tak lupa memberikan daftar menu.

"Yu-Yugito- _Nee_? Bu-bukan. A-aku tidak sengaja bertemu di supermarket sebelah, lalu aku dipaksa olehnya untuk menemani makan malam." Hinata mencoba menjelaskan bahwa sebenarnya ia tidak sengaja bertemu di supermarket sebelah dan seketika perut Naruto berbunyi, kemudian memaksanya untuk makan bersama.

"Sifat _tsundere_ Hinata- _chan_ memang manis, bukan? Boleh aku tahu namamu, Pirang- _kun_?" Yugito mengabaikan perkataan Hinata yang seketika membuat si Hyuga hanya menunduk malu.

Pemuda pirang itu tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa, kecuali seperti biasa. Memandang dengan biasa dan senyum formal yang telah ia pelajari dari ayahnya.

"Namikaze Naruto." Pemuda itu pun memperkenalkan diri.

"Namikaze? Apa kau putra dari Namikaze Minato?" Yugito bertanya ketika mengetahui marga Naruto.

"Iya"

"Ah. Aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Aku Yugito. Manajer kafe ini. Kau mengenal perempuan bernama Samui?"

Samui? Mendengar nama itu memancing pikiran _error_ hinggap di kepala pirangnya. Tentu ia mengingat perempuan pirang pemilik dada bombastis yang merupakan sekretaris ayahnya.

Permata _sapphire_ Naruto memandang Yugito dengan intens yang seketika membuat si manajer kafe sedikit salah tingkah.

Ada kemiripan antara Samui dan Yugito. Tinggi badan yang tidak berbeda jauh, rambut pirang, iris mata kelam. Itulah kesamaan yang dilihat Naruto meski ada ukuran yang berbanding terbalik dari pengamatannya. _Dasar pemuda normal. Melihat ukuran akan selalu tahu di mana perbedaan._

Daya pertumbuhannya tidak berimbang, meski bersaudara.

" _Ah!_ Anda saudara dari Samui- _san,_ sekretaris Ayahku?" Naruto segera menyuarakan apa yang ada di pikirannya.

" _Bingo!_ Dia kakakku. Dunia begitu sempit. Dan kau sangat mirip Ayahmu, meski aku baru sekali melihatnya."

Naruto memberikan senyuman canggung. _Apa ayahnya pernah bermain serong dengan sekretarisnya?_

"Secara khusus aku akan melayani pasangan yang berkencan. Ada menu _couple special._ Mau pesan itu?" Yugito berujar seraya menampilkan menu _couple special_ dari daftar.

"Yu-Yugito- _Nee,_ kami tidak berkencan."

"Hinata kau ingin pesan apa?"

"Naruto- _kun_ pesan terlebih dahulu."

"Kau saja."

"Naruto- _kun_ dulu."

" _Pffttt!_ Kalian sudah saling memanggil dengan nama masing-masing? Tidak perlu memesan. Aku akan memberikan pelayanan dan menu terbaik." Yugito tak kuasa untuk tidak tertawa melihat kedua remaja berbeda warna rambut di hadapannya.

Ia mengambil kembali daftar menu dan berjalan menuju dapur. Meninggalkan Naruto yang sudah berpikiran aneh dan Hinata yang merona malu.

"Apa di sini selalu diperlakukan seperti kita bila ada sepasang pelanggan duduk bersamaan?" Naruto bertanya dengan tidak pekanya. Sungguh ini adalah pertama kali ia ke kafe di mana pesanan diambil alih oleh manajer kafe itu sendiri.

" _B-baka._ " Hinata hanya berujar satu kata. Ia tidak bisa mengendalikan pikirannya untuk mendapatkan kalimat yang tepat.

Kemudian makan malam pun hadir dan senyum jahil semakin lebar terpatri di wajah Yugito yang semakin gencar menggoda karyawan honorernya.

.

"Aku baru tahu kalau makanmu banyak." Hinata berujar seusai makan malam mereka selesai.

"Aku baru tahu kalau _Fuuki Iincho_ di sekolahku yang terkenal galak dan tegas ternyata sangat suka makanan manis sebagai penutup." Naruto tak mau kalah memberikan sindiran.

Raut kesal sedikit tampak dari wajah manis Hinata. Inilah sebabnya ia menyembunyikan dirinya agar tidak ketahuan dan dipandang remeh oleh murid lain di sekolah.

"Hahaha. Jangan marah. Bagiku alasan seperti itu bukan masalah untuk apa posisimu di sekolah." Naruto berujar mencoba meredakan kekesalan Hinata. Ia ingat bawa ia pernah mendapat pukulan hingga ia memuntahkan makan malamnya.

"Lalu?"

"Tidak ada terusannya." Ia menjawab santai. Ia memandang arlojinya lalu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya yang ia letakan di map pembayaran.

"Ayo, kuantar kau pulang."

Kalimat itu sukses mengingatkan Hinata pada sifat gentel si pirang saat pertama kali bertemu di kafe. Meski mendapat pukulan yang sukses membuatnya muntah-muntah, tetapi ia tetap mengantarnya pulang.

"Tidak perlu. Ini masih jam setengah delapan. Jalanan masih ramai." Hinata menolak. Sejujurnya senang bila Naruto mengantarnya, tetapi arah pulang mereka berlawanan dan itu membuat Hinata tidak enak bila Naruto mengantarnya pulang.

"Maaf aku harus melakukannya, Hinata. Aku tidak membiarkan perempuan yang kukenal berjalan sendirian saat malam." Naruto berujar santai, namun yang Hinata rasa adalah kagum pada laki-laki itu.

"Ayo pulang." Naruto kembali berujar.

"Hinata- _chan,_ Namikaze- _kun._ Sudah mau pulang?" Yugito kembali menghampiri lalu senyum jahil kembali terbit di wajahnya.

Bagi Naruto ia tidak ambil pusing dengan apa yang orang lain ucapkan atau pikirkan. Sikap cueknya atas apa opini orang sudah mendarah daging untuknya. Lain hal dengan Hinata. Ia kembali merona malu lantaran apa yang diucapkan sang atasan.

"Iya. Terima kasih atas pelayanannya. Makanannya sangat enak." Si Namikaze pun berujar jujur.

" _Ah!_ Kau sangat sopan, Namikaze- _kun._ " Ucap Yugito.

"Kami pulang dulu. Yugito- _san._ " Naruto berujar lalu berjalan keluar lebih dahulu dari Hinata.

"Aku pulang dulu, Yugito- _Nee._ Jangan berpikiran aneh." Hinata berujar sedikit malu-malu.

"Sifat _tsundere_ mu tidak begitu menonjol saat bersamanya. Dia pasti laki-laki spesial bagimu, bukan?" Yugito kembali menggoda Hinata.

Cukup. Ia tidak ingin terus-terusan digoda. Ia segera berjalan cepat keluar kafe.

"Jangan lupa kenalkan dia pada keluargamu, Hinata- _chan_!" Yugito bersuara sambil melambaikan tangannya. Tak memedulikan pandangan aneh pengunjung pun senyum maklum dari pegawai di sana.

.

Di luar kafe, Hinata tidak menemukan sosok Naruto. Ia menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, namun tetap tak terlihat laki-laki pirang itu.

Hingga sebuah mobil Ford Focus hitam berhenti di dekatnya. Sebelah kaca terbuka lalu tampak Naruto berada di kursi kemudi.

"Ayo." Naruto berujar meminta Hinata.

Dalam pikiran Hinata ia sedikit heran. Apakah Naruto sudah cukup usia mengendarai mobil?

"Jangan khawatir. Aku punya Surat Izin Mengemudi." Kalimat Naruto sukses menebak isi pikirannya.

Hinata segera membuka sebelah pintu samping kemudi, lalu duduk tak lupa memasang _seat belt_.

"Mau berkencan sekarang?" Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto berujar asal. Ia hanya mengingat saat di dalam kafe ia dan Hinata disebut tengah berkencan berkali-kali oleh manajer _Moe-Moe Maid Caffe._

Seketika Hinata merona hebat. Lebih dari saat ia digoda oleh Yugito.

" _B-baka!_ K-kau membuatku malu!" Hinata menoleh ke arah lain menghindar untuk menatap Naruto.

"Kau jangan merespons seperti itu! K-kau membuatku malu seolah ditolak!" Kali ini Naruto sedikit salah tingkah. Awalnya ia mencoba untuk bercanda.

"Jadi kita akan pergi ke mana?" Hinata sudah sedikit mampu mengendalikan dirinya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku ingat ada festival kembang api di Bukit Hokage. Kau suka kembang api?" Naruto bertanya kembali lalu menoleh ke arah Hinata yang mengangguk ragu-ragu.

"Kita berangkat." Ujar Naruto lalu melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Tak merasakan keraguan dalam anggukan Hinata.

Gadis itu tersenyum melihat Naruto yang kali ini terlihat bersemangat. Apa karena dirinya? Ia berharap demikian, tetapi ia tidak ingin berbesar kepala karena melihat sisi lain pemuda yang sekelas dengannya sejak awal Sekolah Menengah Pertama telah berhasil mengingatkannya pada satu hal.

Tunggu. Ada yang salah dengan jalanan yang Naruto lalui. Ini tidak menuju Bukit Hokage.

"Naruto- _kun,_ apa ini jalan menuju bukit Hokage?" Hinata bertanya dengan suara pelan.

"Bila kita ke Bukit Hokage tidak akan sempat. Kita hanya melihat kembang api, bukan? Dan kembang api dinyalakan pukul delapan."

Hinata mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kita akan berkencan di tempat yang tidak akan pernah kau bayangkan atau pernah kau lihat di drama atau pun _anime_ _romance_ di televisi." Ujar Naruto lalu sebelah tangannya mengarah pada pemutar musik dan menyalakan radio agar suasana tidak terlalu sepi untuk mereka.

Hinata merona kembali, lalu terdengar lagu lama yang masih terasa familier di telinga keduanya. Lagu berjudul _First Love_ dari Utada Hikaru mewarnai perjalanan mereka menuju tempat yang hanya Naruto yang tahu.

Sudah lima belas menit berlalu. Hinata sudah tahu ke mana Naruto membawanya. Ini lereng bukit belakang sekolahnya.

Ia menoleh ke arah kiri terlihat sesekali pemandangan kota saat malam yang bergemerlap sesekali tertutup pepohonan.

Kemudian mobil pun menepi pada pembatas jalan yang sudah didesain sebagai tempat mobil berhenti. Ia menyalakan lampu _hazard_ lalu keluar dari mobil lebih dahulu.

Ia berjalan ke tempat lapang tak jauh dari mobilnya. Ia berbalik lalu membuka pintu untuk Hinata.

"Kau pernah melihat di drama atau _anime romance_ tentang kencan di pinggir jalan?" Hinata menggeleng singkat sambil menatap Naruto yang tersenyum padanya.

Pemuda ini berbeda dari hari ke hari sejak mulai saling berbicara.

Laki-laki ini memiliki sudut pandang yang lebih luas dari lelaki kebanyakan.

"Kau pernah ke sini sebelumnya?" Naruto kembali bertanya. Entah apa yang terjadi, tetapi ia lebih cerewet dari biasanya. Bahkan siang tadi ia sempat mengeluh kalau hari liburnya sudah rusak.

"Aku hanya pernah lewat, itu pun pada siang hari, dan aku baru tahu kalau pemandangan kota pada malam hari akan sebagus ini." Hinata berujar pelan. Lalu memandang gugusan cahaya lampu kota, rumah-rumah, jalanan, dan pertokoan akan seindah ini bila di lihat pada malam hari. Juga sebuah bukit yang terlihat ramai dengan gemerlap cahaya lampu. Itu ... Bukit Hokage.

Bukit Hokage terasa begitu dekat hanya terpisah oleh sungai yang menjadi tempat peluncuran kembang api.

Naruto melihat kembali arlojinya yang menunjukkan jam delapan tepat. Ia berjalan lebih dekat dengan pagar pembatas.

"Naruto- _kun_ ... kenapa kau kini berbeda?" Hinata berujar pelan yang masih bisa di dengar Naruto karena tempat mereka saat ini sangat sepi.

Mendengar ucapan Hinata membuat si pirang sedikit tergelitik. Ia mengerti maksud pertanyaan Hinata. Ia tahu kenapa ia bisa bersikap seperti ini.

Berkaitan dengan saat-saat ia Sekolah Dasar. Seusai ia melihat sebuah nama di buku kenangan yang terkena lemparan kursi sang adik.

"Berbeda? ..."

"..." Hinata diam memandang wajah Naruto.

"... aku tetap sama. Yang berbeda hanya dulu aku mengecat hitam rambutku dan menggunakan marga Uzumaki."

 _Duar ... duar ... duar ..._

Seketika kedua bola mata Hinata membulat. Mendengar apa yang baru di lontarkan Naruto.

Kini senyum lebar Naruto terpantul dalam jernihnya sepasang _amethyst_ Hinata. Bersamaan dengan kilauan bunga-bunga api menjadi latar belakang si pemuda pirang.

"Ah! Sudah dimulai." Naruto berujar lalu berbalik menatap gemerlap kota dan indahnya bunga api yang meledak-ledak.

"Aku senang karena apa yang aku pikirkan saat pertama melihatmu adalah benar. Aku sempat berpikir bahwa kau adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Laki-laki yang sering menolongku saat Sekolah Dasar. Sifatmu berbeda tetapi senyummu sama." Ucap Hinata sambil menatap letusan demi letusan kembang api.

Naruto mendengarkan dengan fokus matanya pada apa yang Hinata lihat.

"Terima kasih telah mengajakku melihat kembang api, aku bisa mengingat kenangan bersama _Okaa-sama_ ku. ..."

"..." Naruto terdiam. Ia tahu bahwa masih ada hal yang ingin gadis di sebelahnya ceritakan. Nada bicara Hinata jauh dari apa yang ia bayangkan.

"... _Hanabi_. Saat itu usiaku lima tahun dan Ibuku tengah mengandung adikku, Hyuga Hanabi. ..."

"... Aku dan mendiang Ibuku datang pada festival kembang api. Aku melihat senyum Ibuku sangat indah, seindah kembang api. ..."

"... Aku menyukai kembang api, tetapi setelah festival kembang api, aku berusaha membencinya, dan tak pernah melihatnya lagi karena aku harus kehilangan Ibuku yang mendorongku dari kecelakaan sepulangnya. Juga demi melahirkan adikku yang berada dalam kandungannya. ..."

"..." Naruto masih terdiam lalu ia memandang wajah Hinata yang kini berderai air mata. Ia kembali pada posisi sulit saat ini. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Niat awalnya bila bertemu gadis ini adalah ia hanya ingin memberitahu bahwa ia dan Hinata adalah teman saat Sekolah Dasar.

Ia bingung dengan bagaimana ia harus bertindak.

Hal yang Naruto tangkap adalah gadis itu merindukan ibunya yang meninggal karena kecelakaan atau mungkin saat di rumah sakit ketika harus melahirkan di saat kondisi kritis.

"... Terima kasih, Naruto- _kun._ Terima kasih. Aku bisa mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana senyuman _Okaa-sama_ ku dengan jelas saat ini. Terima ka–"

 _Grep_

Seketika pandangan Hinata gelap dan rasa hangat menyelimutinya. Naruto ... pemuda itu mendekapnya erat.

"N-Natuto _-kun ..._ "

"Maaf kalau ini terkesan kurang ajar. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Ini tertulis di buku novel ibuku, tetapi semoga ini bisa menenangkanmu. ..." Naruto berujar pelan, namun ia yakin Hinata mendengarnya.

"... Kau sangat merindukan ibumu, bukan? Berteriaklah. Suarakan apa yang ingin kau utarakan. Menangislah kalau itu bisa menenangkan dirimu." Naruto kembali bersuara kali ini membisikkan pada telinga kiri Hinata.

Tubuh gadis itu bergetar hebat. Kedua tangannya terangkat lalu mencengkeram kaus bagian belakang Naruto.

" _Okaa-sama!_ Aku merindukanmu! Aku selalu dan selalu berdoa untuk _Okaa-sama! ..."_

" _... Okaa-sama_ bisa melihatku kan? Aku sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang kuat! ..."

"... Aku tumbuh menjadi perempuan yang tegas. Aku ... _hiks ..._ aku _... hiks ..._ aku ingin merasakan rasanya bercerita seperti gadis remaja pada umumnya padamu ... bercerita banyak hal. Tentang sekolah, tentang laki-laki yang aku sukai, tentang bagaimana hari-hariku ... _hiks ... hiks ..."_

Tangis Hinata pun pecah. Dan Naruto semakin mengeratkan rengkuhannya.

" _Okaa-sama_ mu pasti bangga padamu, karena kau telah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang kuat, tegas, ... dan cantik. Jangan lupa kau juga gadis pintar." Naruto mengangkat sebelah tangannya lalu mengusap lembut puncak kepala perempuan dalam peluknya.

Sejak pertemuannya di kafe pertama kali ia sudah menilai Hinata adalah gadis yang hebat, mandiri, dan bisa untuk diandalkan. Namun di balik itu semua tetaplah ia seorang gadis yang memiliki kelemahan.

Ia laki-laki yang perasa, berbeda dengan lelaki kebanyakan, tapi tetap memiliki satu hal yang sama. Tidak peka, adalah kesamaan yang laki-laki punya.

Dan malam itu berakhir dengan keheningan di sisa waktu mereka dengan Hinata berada dalam rengkuhan Naruto untuk beberapa saat. Baik Naruto pun juga Hinata terdiam setelahnya, mungkin karena malu yang mereka rasakan saat berbagi ketenangan dalam hangatnya pelukan.

.

Hingga sesampainya di depan rumah Hinata, seorang pria paruh baya membukakan pintu untuk gadis itu.

Naruto pun memberikan penjelasan kenapa Hinata pulang bersamanya dan sedikit terlambat juga tak lupa memperkenalkan dirinya. Ya, bersikap gentel sudah diajarkan sejak ia kecil.

Sesudahnya kedua remaja pra-dewasa itu saling memandang berbagi senyum kecil.

"Terima kasih untuk kencannya. ... _Oyasuminasai._ " Hinata berujar lebih dahulu tak lupa dengan rona malu di wajah ayunya yang tersenyum.

" _Aa. Oyasumi._ " Balas Naruto juga membalas senyum Hinata lalu berbalik dan segera memasuki mobilnya.

.

Di dalam mobil ia hanya termangu. Seusai Hinata masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Dalam benaknya meramu banyak hal.

 _Keluarga dan teman?_

 _Aku mengerti salah satu dari itu. Keluarga adalah tempat kita untuk pulang._

 _Lalu teman ...? Apa itu teman? Apa yang bisa kumengerti tentang itu? Aku mengaku hanya memiliki seorang teman saat di Amerika dulu._

 _Teman? Apakah orang yang akan menolongmu setiap saat? Tidak. Tak ada alasan untuk menolong seseorang. Menolong harus tak bersyarat._

 _Apakah teman adalah orang yang akan berbagi luka? Tidak. Keluarga adalah tempat menyembuhkan luka secara otomatis juga tempat berbagi luka._

 _Lalu sebenarnya teman itu apa?_

 _Shion ... Sasame ... dan Hinata? Apa mereka teman sesungguhnya? Damn! Aku hanya menyebut nama perempuan? Seperti aku seorang playboy saja._

 _Tentang orang yang kusebut teman ... apakah kami masih berteman? Sudah enam bulan lebih kami tidak saling menghubungi._

 _Bagaimana kabarnya? Siapa yang bisa kutanya untuk mengetahui tentang dia?_

 _Ino? Mungkinkah ia mengetahui sesuatu?_

 _Berpikir dan berpikir. Sudah seharusnya aku bertanya pada Ino bila ingin mengetahui sesuatu karena ia masih di Amerika seusai kelulusan dari Junior High School._

 _Come on! Hilangkan egoku dan pandang apa yang menjadi jalan hidupku._

 _Aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku. Bila aku telah mengakuinya sebagai temanku, maka selamanya akan seperti itu, meski kini aku ragu untuk mengartikan apa itu 'teman'._

 _Semoga kau mengetahui sesuatu tentang temanku, Ino._

 ** _TBC_**

Yang mau review silakan review, maaf kalau lagi semi-hiatus sama fandom. Naruto :v

terima kasih sudah membaca.


End file.
